A Melhor Pior Férias
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: Quem disse que o começo das férias é sempre bom não passou pela mais drástica detenção de Hogwarts. Eles passarão por esse "castigo" e descobrirão que o resultado dessa nova experiência pode ser bem diferente do que o imaginado.
1. Prólogo

Resumo:

Quem disse que o começo das férias é sempre bom não passou pela mais drástica detenção de Hogwarts.

Eles passarão por esse "castigo" e descobrirão que o resultado dessa nova experiência pode ser bem diferente do que o imaginado.

Prólogo

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa pensativo. Ele olhava para todos os cantos da sala relembrando todos os momentos de sua vida e todas as coisas que havia passado.

Fawkes soltou uma nota melodiosa voando para seu mestre que lhe acariciou a cabeça ainda da ave, pensativo. Muitas coisas estavam havendo e ele precisava colocar fim em alguns assuntos que era triste por existirem em Hogwarts.

Alguém bateu na porta e ele voltou sua atenção para ela, soltando um pequeno suspiro e pediu para que entrassem e a bela ave vermelha voltou para o seu poleiro.

A cara de raiva dos dois jovens que entravam na sala era notável e eles nem esconder esse sentimento, mesmo ele sendo o causador daquela visita a sala da diretoria.

O senhor encarou os dois atentamente tentando saber se o que faria seria o melhor mesmo para todos, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: aqueles dois tinham que se entender, para o bem de todos. Já era a terceira vez em dois dias que eles brigavam seriamente.

Um deles tinha os cabelos mais negros que carvão e completamente bagunçados; olhos tão verdes quando as esmeraldas e uma pela bronzeada na mediada certa. O outro tinha os cabelos loiros, milimetricamente arrumados e seus olhos em um azul tão bonito que lembrava até mesmo cinza.

- Vejo que são pontuais.

Os dois ainda em silêncio começaram a encarar o chão e o diretor que tinha um discreto sorriso no rosto.

Ele havia acabado de ter certeza sobre o que havia pensando.

- Vocês trouxeram as suas coisas como eu havia pedido?

Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça sem dizer nenhuma palavra se quer.

- Ela está... Lá fora, Senhor. – o loiro respondeu com a foz falha.

- Imaginei. Sentem-se, por favor. – E duas cadeiras iguais apareceram uma do lado da outra e os dois se encararam enquanto se sentavam. – Chegou até mim que os senhores brigaram mais uma vez...

- Foi ele quem começou...

- Foi você quem me atacou com aquele livro idiota...

- Claro que não! Você que começou a falar dos meus pais.

- Porque você falou dos meus primeiros.

- Não foi assim que aconteceu!

- Claro que...

- Senhores, eu não quero saber o que aconteceu. Creio que o ponto de vista da professora Minerva seja o mais correto que eu possa vir a escutar aqui.

- Me desculpe. – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo se encarando furiosamente.

- Ficou a meu encargo dar a detenção de vocês e creio que venha a calhar em um ótimo momento.

Os dois encararam o diretor esperavam pelo motivo de trazer as suas coisas para a sala do diretor.

- A detenção vai ser um pouco diferente do que normalmente é. Vocês deverão se entender. Não quero saber de mais nenhuma briga entre vocês dois.

- O QUE?

Os dois praticamente gritaram se levantando da cadeira.

- Não... Você não pode fazer isso.

- É claro que posso. Sou o diretor dessa escola e tenho que fazer o que for melhor para ela e os alunos. E nesse momento isso é o melhor.

- Por favor... Não...

- Sinto muito, rapazes. E como sei que isso não vai ser tão rápido, mandei arrumar um quarto para que os dois possam dormir juntos, para quem terem mais tempo para se entenderem.

Os dois olharam assustados para Dumbledore como se aquilo fosse brincadeira.

- E para que possam ter mais tempo juntos, os dois terão as mesmas aulas, mesmo as que não façam terão que comparecerem com o outro. Farão as refeições juntos. Os deveres e os trabalhos também. Tudo.

'Deverão ajudar o outro no que for preciso e deverão andar juntos. Se um aparecer machucado, os dois perderão 200 pontos... Acho melhor não brigarem ou ajudarem o outro a se defender.

- Isso é... É...

- Isso é a detenção de vocês, Sr. Malfoy.

- Isso é vai ser o inferno.

- Muito pior!

- Vejo que concordam em alguma coisa. – disse sorrindo o diretor.

- Pelo menos, falta uma semana para acabar as aulas...

- Muito bem lembrado, Harry. Vocês têm uma semana para se entender, ou ficarão aqui na escola nas férias.

- Não! O senhor não pode fazer isso!

- Eu já disse. Sou o diretor da escola. Posso fazer o que eu quiser quando está relacionado com o bem estar dos alunos e da escola. Agora venha, vou mostrar o novo quarto de vocês.

E levantou da cadeira saindo da sala, sendo seguido pelos dois, quietos e cheios de raiva e indignado com a atitude do diretor.

Pela primeira vez, Harry achou que o diretor estava ficando louco.

Ele e o Malfoy junto, por mais de um tempo de aula, não seria uma coisa muito boa.

_____ * _____

NA.:

Minha primeira fic. Continuo?


	2. Chapter 1

Os três caminhavam em silêncio por vários minutos até que chegaram em um quadro de um pequeno garoto brincando com o seu peão, no quarto andar.

- Aqui será o quarto de vocês. – Dumbledore falou olhando para os dois. – A senha será "Amizade", está bem.

Os dois se entreolharam e olharam para o diretor e apenas indicaram afirmativamente com a cabeça recebendo de volta um sorriso do mais velho.

- Curtam bem essa semana. E não se esqueçam, vocês terão que se conhecer para que a detenção se encerre.

Falou o diretor saiu de lá sobre o olhar de confusão dos dois garotos.

- Amizade. – Draco falou para o garotinho que sorriu para eles e abriu a passagem sorrindo animado.

Assim que entraram olharam em volta e se depararam com um local espaçoso com uma lareira em frente de dois sofás pequenos e um grande. Havia tem uma mesa perto de uma das janelas e uma escada no fundo. A decoração era uma mistura das duas casas.

Os dois estavam em silêncio, sem saber o que falar um para o outro, mas a raiva era visível entre eles, mas alguma coisa os impedia de começarem outra discussão.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Harry falou e subiu as escadas, onde pensava que seria os dormitórios.

Malfoy suspirou com a imaginação começando a ganhar ares imaginando-se tomar banho junto a aquele moreno.

Era difícil de imaginar, mas ele estava apaixonado pelo Harry. No começo, não passava apenas de uma louca vontade de ter o corpo do moreno para si, mas o tempo foi passando e ele começava a reparar mais e mais no "inimigo" e quando se viu, já estava apaixonado.

Um dos motivos de sempre estar brigando com ele, era para poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele, mesmo que isso não fosse uma maneira muito saudável, visto que sempre um ou outro, ou os dois acabam indo para a enfermaria para dar um jeito nos machucados.

Ele já estava ali em baixo a alguns minutos apenas pensando e imaginando quando decidiu ir para o seu quarto tomar um banho para descer para o jantar.

Quando chegou ao final da escada, achou um espaço com algumas almofadas jogadas pelo pequeno espaço e apenas uma porta fechada em sua frente.

Caminhou rapidamente esperando que aquilo fosse parte de um feitiço que impedia o outro de ver a porta do quarto e entrou rapidamente, mas parou em choque ao ver que Harry havia acabado de sair do banho apenas enrolado a uma tolha com o corpo levemente molhado.

Aquele cheiro que sempre sentia nos momentos das brigas estava espalhado por todo o quarto e seu coração começou a acelerar rapidamente enquanto encarava cada curva do corpo em sua frente.

- Malfoy, está tudo bem com você? – Harry questionou olhando intrigado para o loiro parado na porta.

- Nã... Não. Quer dizer. Sim... Está tudo bem comigo. – Falou se amaldiçoando por ser tão idiota a ponto de se confundir todo naquele momento.

- Espero que não ache ruim, mas eu gosto mais de dormir perto da janela.

Malfoy escutou o que o outro disse e apenas abanou a cabeça e foi separar uma roupa para ir tomar seu banho para o jantar, mas não conseguia manter os olhos afastados do corpo todo trabalhado e bronzeado em sua frente.

Ele podia jurar que ouviu o som de uma risada abafada, mas ele não ligou, apesar de ficar completamente vermelho e foi para o banheiro rapidamente.

*

- Harry, finalmente te encontramos! – Um rony todo agitado falou rapidamente quando viu o moreno sair do quadro.

- O que você está fazendo ai dentro? – Hermione falou olhando para dentro, por cima do amigo.

- Detenção! – Foi o que ele disse simplesmente suspirando.

- Detenção? – Hermione falou – Esse lugar não parece ser um lugar para se aplicar detenção.

- É que...

- MALFOY!? – Rony exclamou vendo o loiro sair do mesmo lugar que o amigo. – O que é que ele estava fazendo lá dentro também?

- Ele é a detenção. – Harry falou normalmente – Eu tenho que conhecer melhor ele, nos tornar amigos...

- Estou gostando tanto disso quanto você, Potter. – o loiro falou indignado para o moreno. – Agora vamos logo que eu estou com fome.

E saiu de lá andando normalmente.

- Estou ferrado! – falou tristemente – Como eu posso me tornar amigo daquela... Daquela coisa?

- Calma. Não se preocupa. Você vai arrumar um jeito de fazer isso...

- Só tem mais uma semana de aula, então depois você vai se ver livro dele.

- Esse é o problema! – parou de andar olhando para os amigos. – Se não der tempo essa semana, terei que passar as férias com ele.

- Mas isso não pode acontecer, conversa com o Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore que escolheu essa detenção.

E em silêncio os três começaram a andar novamente para o salão principal.

Harry e Draco estavam terminando de jantar em uma pequena mesa separada no final do salão em silêncio quando Dumbledore se levantou do seu lugar e o silêncio rapidamente tomou conta do salão.

- Como estamos chegando ao final do ano, teremos um baile para comemorar a vitória do Sr. Potter sobre o temível Lorde Voldemort no último dia das aulas. Por tanto, arrumem suas roupas, pares e tudo o mais. Todos os alunos acima do quarto ano poderão participar, mas os dos outros anos que forem convidados também poderão participar.

Assim que se sentou o som retornou ao salão, dessa vez mais alto que antes e malfoy olhou para o moreno em sua frente que apenas suspirou pesadamente antes de se levantar para sair.

N/A: E ai? Estão gostando da história?

O que será que vai acontecer nesse baile, hein. kkkkkk


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A porta do quarto se abriu com grande velocidade e se chocou com a parede fazendo um grande estrondo.

Um vulto passou por ela em seguida pisando duro com muita raiva, jogou os materiais num canto qualquer do quarto e se atirou na cama ao lado da janela, cruzando as duas mãos em cima dos olhos com força.

Ele não aguentava mais toda aquela situação de estava vivendo conforme os dias da semana estavam passando.

Antes de aquela semana ter começado, as aulas se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis, uma grande parte das garotas só faltavam rasgar as roupas quando ele passava, e uma parte da Sonserina tinha um ódio tão grande por ele, desde que havia finalmente vencido o Lorde das trevas. Agora que tinha que conviver diariamente com o insuportável do Malfoy.

Passos suas mãos do rosto para os cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda e deu um pequeno grito de ódio se lembrando da pequena briga que havia tido com o Malfoy algumas horas atrás e de como seu velho mentor havia feito com eles.

Não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham brigado justamente na hora em que Dumbledore estava passando e na tamanha vergonha que passou em frente à escola inteira ao ter que abraçar apertadamente o loiro no meio do salão principal depois de pedir desculpas.

Porém o que mais lhe intrigava não era o motivo do seu colega de quarto estar indiferente, ou até mesmo um pouco alegre, e sim que o abraço não foi tão ruim quando achava que seria. O calor do corpo do outro havia lhe agradado tanto que ele estava com muita vontade de ficar abraçado com ele por mais tempo.

E tinha o perfume ainda. O perfume que havia sentido quando respirou pesadamente perto do pescoço do loiro no abraço. Era um cheiro tão doce e delicado, e ele havia gostado tanto.

Estava ali há algum tempo quando escutou alguns passos entrando devagar no quarto e já sabendo quem era, continuou de olhos fechados apenas prestando atenção nos seus outros sentidos.

Os passos aproximaram da cama e foi posto alguma coisa em cima do criado que ficava ao lado da cama e escutou novamente os barulhos dos passos, mas dessa vez foram apenas dois e logo em seguida sentiu que alguém sentava em sua cama.

Uma mão meia tremula retirou os cabelos que estavam espalhados pela sua testa e logo em seguida sentiu que um dedo começava suavemente percorrer os contornos de seu rosto lentamente.

O cheiro que havia sentido mais cedo penetrou novamente seu corpo e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e um brando de borboletas começarem a voar em seu estomago.

O dedo ficou um pouco mais vacilante antes de tocar sobre seus lábios contornando-os e depois continuou seu caminho pelo resto da outra face e assim que terminou voltou para os seus lábios onde sentiu uma leve pressão antes daquele toque terminar.

Começava a se sentir desconfortável com toda aquela situação e estava começando a sentir seu corpo ficar estranho com a proximidade do outro corpo por perto e com aquele perfume que estava começando a deixá-lo louco.

Suspirou pesadamente e se mexeu um pouco na cama e sem querer acabou esbarrando seus corpos. Para seu alivio, ou desespero, Malfoy se levantou rapidamente e saiu apressadamente do quarto levando consigo todo aquele calor e seu delicioso perfume junto.

Abriu os olhos e viu o amigo passando pela porta determinado sem olhar para trás.

Levantou seu corpo da cama e passou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos antes de ir para banheiro tomar um relaxante banho, pois estava precisando. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele havia sentido, mas intrigado com as ações do companheiro.

Meia hora depois ele sai do quarto usando apenas uma bermuda folgada trazendo junto sua mochila com os livros para começar a fazer as lições do dia.

Olhou em volta e o avistou sentado na cadeira da mesa perto a janela escrevendo alguma coisa concentrado. Respirou fundo e o caminhou em sua direção em silêncio.

Colocou suas coisas na mesa e deu um pulo quando o Malfoy derrubou a cadeira de susto.

- Potter, você quer me matar do coração? – Perguntou colocou a mão no coração encarando-o.

- Não... Claro que não. – Harry falou levantando rapidamente a cadeira do chão. – Não foi minha intenção. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem...

Foi tudo o que Draco falou antes de voltar parcialmente sua atenção para o pergaminho outra vez, uma vez que seus olhos ficavam encarando ora o moreno mordendo a pena enquanto lia o livro de poções, ora as curvas dos braços, ora as curvas dos peitos firmes do moreno.

O silêncio começava a incomodar Harry, uma vez que ele não estava gostando de como toda aquela situação estava se tornando uma bola de neve descendo de uma grande montanha.

Tinha menos de três dias para conhecer a pessoa que estava em sua frente e nem ao menos havia tido uma conversa civilizada de mais de quatro frases com ele.

Parou de escrever a frase e ficou encarando o cabelo loiro caído sobre a face do loiro que escrevia de forma majestosamente sua tarefa com uma letra totalmente diferente do garrancho que estava acostumado ver com a sua e a de Rony.

- Hum... Er...

Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas quando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados cravaram nos seus, ele se perdeu no meio do tempo apenas olhando-o. Admirando-o. Fascinado.

- Potter, você está bem?

- Na... Sim... Quer dizer, estou sim. – Nervoso, passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e viu que o outro levantava uma sobrancelha. – Obrigado... Por ter trazido algo para eu comer.

Os lábios de Draco formaram uma pequena curva, quase imperceptível e ele falou:

- Não foi nada. Não queria arranjar problemas com Dumbledore.

- É...

E o silêncio outra vez começou a tomar conta dos dois ali sentados, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos.

O tempo passava e os dois continuavam sem se falar, apesar de ninguém estar concentrado o bastante para conseguir fazer suas lições.

- Chega. Não dá! – Malfoy exclamou levantando sua cabeça jogando a pena que estava em sua mão na mesa de qualquer jeito. – Não dá mais para fazer isso.

- Não é a toda. – Harry falou olhando para o loiro – Já são quase onze horas.

- Não estou falando disso. – Ele falou voltando seu olhar para fora da janela. – Estou falando dessa detenção. Do jeito que estamos fazendo, não vamos conseguir sair dela, nunca.

- Hum...

- Não sei se você já percebeu, mas nós continuamos da mesma maneira que antes. Só que sem as brigas...

- Isso já é uma grande vitória. Ou você queria que tivéssemos nos agarrando no meio dessa sala?

Harry terminou de falar e começou a ficar vermelho ao perceber o que havia falado e também ao ver que o outro tinha voltados seus olhos para si.

- Você sabe que eu não estava falando de agarrar desse jeito, mas de agarrar sem delicadeza... Quer dizer, agarrar...

Uma risada ecoou por todo o cômodo fazendo o Harry ficar mais e mais vermelho.

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, Harry.

- Harry? – Indagou o moreno.

- É seu nome, não é?

- Sim, é. Mas você nunca me chamou assim.

- Eu não quero passar minhas férias aqui. – Falou dando ombros – E se para isso vou fazer o impossível para que isso não ocorra.

- O começo das minhas férias é um horror de todo jeito mesmo, então seria até que bom passar aqui. Aqui é como se fosse minha casa, sabe.

- Você está dizendo que passar as férias comigo vai ser ruim?

Malfoy perguntou temendo um pouco a resposta que teria, uma vez que para ele passar as férias junto ao moreno não seria um grande sacrifício. Pelo menos não tão grande quanto estava passado agora para não pular a mesa a agarrá-lo ali naquela lugar.

- E você não acha isso, Malfoy?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu o contrário do que gostaria. – E é Draco.

- Draco?

- Você é lerdo assim mesmo ou é sono?

- Eu não estou com sono e não sou lerdo! – Exclamou indignado. – É você que não fala coisa com coisa.

- Só queria que você me chamasse pelo meu nome. Bem... Só falta mais dois dias para terminar as aulas.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio apenas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça pensando.

Um barulho despertou os dois de seus pensamentos que se levantaram levantando a varinha na direção de onde o som veio.

- Dobby, o que você faz aqui? – Harry perguntou baixando a varinha.

- Jovem Potter, Sr. Malfoy, Dumbledore pediu que eu os avisasse que ele quer ver os senhores amanhã à noite na sala dele. Ele disse que gosta muito de Torta de Limão.

- Obrigado Dobby. – Harry falou sorrindo para o amigo. – A propósito, tem como você trazer um pouco de suco de abóbora bem gelado para a gente?

- Será um prazer. – o elfo falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia – Já trago o suco e também trarei alguns bolinhos para vocês.

E assim ele sumiu deixando apenas os dois novamente sozinhos na sala.

- Torta de limão? – Perguntou Draco se sentando no sofá. – Que é que me importa se ele gosta de torta de limão?

- É a senha, seu demente. – Harry falou sentando no sofá que fica mais próximo da lareira – Depois eu que sou lerdo.

- Olha como é que você fala comigo, hein.

Draco falou tacando uma almofada em Harry que acertou em cheio, mas que também recebeu outra na cara em quanto ria gargalhava da situação.

N/A: Sei que falei que neste seria o baile, mas acabei mudando. No próximo capítulo já vem o baile; dessa vez para valer. Kkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado e... Puxa! Esse capítulo ficou grande, não?


	4. Chapter 3

Harry havia arrastado o sofá de quatro lugares para próximo da janela e lá ficou esparramado apenas observando as estrelas brilharem lá no ceu negro da noite.

Era véspera do dia do baile e a sua última aula daquele ano letivo tinha acabado há algumas horas e ele não conseguira encontrar nenhuma companheira para o baile. Sabia que Draco também não tinha nenhuma e ele não conseguia acreditar que os dois iriam ir sozinhos ao baile.

Nenhuma parceira.

Apenas um com os outros.

É aquela detenção ainda não havia acabado e temia que Dumbledore realmente cumprisse o que havia falado e deixar os dois presos em Hogwarts até se conhecerem realmente e se tornarem amigos.

Ele não sabia se isso realmente aconteceria.

Escutou um barulho vindo da escada e olhou para lá vendo o loiro descendo com sua cara amassada de sono e cabelo todo bagunçado.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir de toda aquela cena, mas continuou em silêncio apenas reparando no que estava para acontecer.

Draco pegou a jarra de água e encheu um copo tomando-o rapidamente antes de se seguir em direção ao moreno que estava o encarando com uma cara marota e sentou-se no sofá sem nem reparar que antes lá tinha uma perna que foi rapidamente tirada.

- Não fale nada! – Exclamou irritado olhando para o chão com as duas mãos presas entre os cabelos.

- Eu não ia dizer nada. – Rebateu Harry se sentando ainda olhando para os finos fios loiros caídos pela face pálida parada em sua frente.

Alguns segundos se passaram quando Draco olhou para o moreno e perguntou irritado:

- Vai ficar parado ai sem falar nada?

Harry se assustou com a pergunta e ficou curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, e abriu a boca para saber quando foi cortado:

- Não comece. Não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo você falar!

Assim que terminou de falar se levantou e voltou para o quarto pisando duro sob o olhar atento e intrigado sobre o que é que estava errado com o loiro.

Harry voltou a deitar no sofá olhando as estrelas, começando a sentir a leve fragrância do perfume que sentira há alguns dias. E que, a partir desse mesmo dia, começara a gostar.

Começava a ficar com sono quando decidiu ir para o quarto tomar um banho morno para deitar e se levantou tranquilamente, sem nenhuma preocupação com as altas horas da noite, já que não teria que levantar cedo.

Assim que entrou no quarto, pegou uma camiseta fresca e larga para dormir naquele calor quando escutou um fraco gemido de dor.

Rapidamente olhou para o outro canto do quarto vendo a fonte do gemido se contorcendo sobre um bolo de lençol e roupas encharcadas de suor.

Com grandes passos chegou à cama de Draco vendo-o morder fortemente os lábios a ponto de um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer dos lábios finos e rosas para a pele alva do pescoço.

Levantou uma mão para poder acordá-lo, uma vez que sabia como era ruim ter pesadelos desse tipo, mas suas mão parou no meio do caminho.

Não sabia se era certo fazer isso e tinha certeza de que iria causar uma grande raiva em Draco. O loiro não gostava que se metessem em seus assuntos, mas ele não podia deixar aquilo continuar quando escutou outro gemido de dor, dessa vez mais alto do que o outro.

- Draco...

Chamou-o com cuidado sacudindo seu ombro com cuido, mas esse gesto fez os dentes cravarem mais ainda nos lábios e ele rapidamente tirou a sua mão de lá o chamando mais alto dessa vez.

Mais uma fez, chamou-o, porém dessa vez duas grandes fendas azuis se abriram enquanto se levantava rapidamente da cama, assustando Harry que caiu sentado no chão.

- O que é que você faz aqui? – Draco questionou parecendo irritado, porém com um ar de alivio.

- E-Eu... Você estava se contorcendo ai na cama. – Harry falou se levantando do chão sob o olhar atento do outro e se aproximou. – Vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Está tudo bem, pode ir dormir e me deixar em paz.

O moreno não prestou muita atenção ao que escutara e se aproximou levantando sua mão com a sua camiseta limpando o pouco de sangue que estava ali.

Draco fechou os olhos e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo quando sentiu que as mãos do moreno estavam passeando pelo seu pescoço subindo lentamente até seus lábios.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Harry perguntou meio vacilante olhando os olhos fechados de Draco e sua boca um pouco aberta. – Você parecia ser torturado...

Os olhos foram abertos rapidamente e se olhando para as duas esmeraldas em sua frente.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Exclamou e olhou para baixo vendo a camisa na mão de Harry com um pouco de sangue e ficou meio temeroso.

- Vem, - Harry falou levantando-o pelos braços. – Um banho vai te acalmar.

- Eu não quero tomar um banho...

- E eu ligo para o que você quer? – Perguntou o moreno já arrastando o loiro para dentro de um dos dois Box do banheiro ligando o chuveiro com água fria.

Ainda sobre protestos e de roupa, Malfoy entrou embaixo da água que começava a percorrer todo o seu corpo, tirando todo o mal estar que estava preso em seu corpo.

Ele não estava preocupado com o que havia acontecido, ele sempre tinha aquele mesmo sonho, mas daquela vez tinha o sangue e aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Queria saber o porque dessa vez ter sido diferente das outras tantas vezes.

Escutou o barulho da água caindo ao seu lado e o foco de seus pensamentos mudou completamente.

A imagem das gotas de água percorrendo todo o corpo ali ao seu lado fez despertar uma fera dentro dele, uma fera que estava louca para finalmente ter o que tanto desejara nestes quatro últimos anos.

Teve uma vontade enorme de abrir os seus olhos para olha-lo, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria frear essa louca vontade de sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Temia que nunca pudesse ter o que tanto desejava, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que não teria nem a mínima chance de acontecer.

O chuveiro ao lado parou. O som da toalha se mexendo. O som da porta se abrindo e fechando.

Agradeceu mentalmente por estar com água gelada em volta do corpo. Não tinha certeza de como teria sido a reação do seu corpo ao momento que havia acabado de passar.

Eles nunca tomaram um banho ao mesmo tempo. Teve uma vez em que esperou o moreno ir tomar banho para ir logo que o banho começasse, mas assim que entrou no banheiro. Harry saiu rapidamente sem terminar o banho, uma vez que era possível ver um monte de espumas espalhadas pelo corpo.

Suspirou tirando as roupas para deixar a água tocar livremente sua pele.

Alguns minutos depois ele saiu do banho e viu uma troca de roupa sua na pia e sorriu.

- Você não existe Harry. – sussurrou feliz por saber que algum estava preocupado com ele, mesmo sendo por pouco tempo.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, olhou para o moreno que estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto e caminhou em direção a sua cama.

Não queria voltar para lá. Estava um tanto preocupado se voltaria a ter o mesmo sonho outra vez e isso era visível em seus passos temerosos para chegar até lá.

- Sua cama está molhada de suor. – Harry falou continuando olhar para o teto. – Não vai ser um bom lugar para terminar de dormir.

- E onde você acha que eu vou dormir? – Perguntou o loiro começando a ficar irritado com a petulância do outro. – Eu não vou dormir no sofá.

- Não disse para você dormir lá. – Harry falou se sentando na cama olhando para o outro. – Você pode dormir aqui na minha cama. Eu durmo no sofá.

Draco se assustou com o que o moreno havia falado. Como era possível ele querer dar a sua cama para ele dormir, enquanto teria que ir para o sofá.

Por um momento pensou na possibilidade de fazer o que havia sido falado, mas depois lembrou o quanto Harry havia feito para ele naquela noite e mudou de ideia sem pensar duas vezes.

Poderia parecer pouca coisa o que Harry havia feito para o loiro, mas era a primeira vez que alguém, diferente de sua mãe, se preocupava com ele. E isso ajudara a crescer um pouco tudo o que ele sabia que sentia pelo outro.

Ele não poderia fazer aquilo.

- Isso não é justo. – falou se aproximando do outro que se levantava pegando o travesseiro.

- Eu não ligo. – Harry falou sorrindo – Já estou acostumado.

"Você não liga? Mas eu ligo.", pensou irritado "Quer parar de sorrir desse jeito?! Quer me matar?".

Uma ideia completamente nova surgiu na cabeça do Slytherin e não poderia deixar passar uma oportunidade como aquela. Alias se a vida lhe da uma cesta cheia de limões, porque não fazer uma limonada?

- Tudo bem – Falou sorrindo – Mas com uma condição.

- Que condição? – perguntou o jovem moreno curioso – O que é que você quer em troca?

- Que você deite ai também.

- O que? – Quase gritou o moreno de susto. – Não! Não... Não.

- A, qual é o problema? Sei que sou gostoso e tudo mais, mas não precisa ficar com medo de não conseguir se segurar. Eu sei me defender, caso você me ataque.

A cara que o moreno fez se passou por todas as possíveis. Susto. Raiva. Indignação. Ódio. Surpresa. Raiva. Felicidade. Ódio. Indecisão.

Draco sabia que o moreno iria reagir mal a aquela frase, mas estava mais preocupado mesmo era se ELE conseguiria não atacar o moreno no meio da noite.

Sabia que sempre queria saber como seria dormir alguma vez com Harry Potter na mesma cama, e essa era a chance perfeita. Pelo menos uma das tantas coisas que gostaria de fazer com o "testa rachada" ele poderia fazer e não deixaria passar tão fácil.

- Vamos. Eu não vou me aproveitar do indefeso e inocente Potter no meio da noite.

O moreno havia sorrido como se aquilo que o que o loiro havia falado era uma tremendo engano o que fez o Malfoy ficar bem intrigado com a situação.

- Ok.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de voltar a deitar na cama, deixando um espaço para que o outro pudesse se deitar.

Quando havia visto que as duas camas do quarto era tão grande, Draco gostara tanto, mas, uma vez que ele estava passando por aquela experiência, ele começara a odiar a ideia.

Se a cama fosse menor, eles teriam que ficar próximos e ele poderia sentir todo aquele corpo perto do seu em uma situação que não fosse a de briga com socos e pontas-pé e ferimentos.

Mexeu-se um pouco na cama para ficar mais próximo, conseguindo ficar um pouco mais próximo e sorriu ao sentir a cocha grossa do outro encostando um pouco na sua.

Como adorava saber que o moreno era tão lesado a ponte de nem se lembrar de recorrer à magia. Poderia muito bem deixar a cama como se fosse nova em instantes, mas ele estava tão bem aconchegado ali que esqueceria desse fato, apenas por hora.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry despertou calmamente naquela manhã sentindo uma estranha e gostosa sensação além de um delicioso cheiro próximo. Nunca havia sentido aquele cheiro ao despertar e ficou curioso para saber de onde é que vinha

Tentou mexer o corpo, sentiu algo pesado sobre si e lembranças da noite anterior rapidamente preencheram sua mente.

Abriu os olhos vendo um monte de cabelos loiros próximos a sua cabeça e um braço passando por seu peito e uma perna no meio das suas.

Não podia negar que estava gostoso sentir o calor do outro corpo perto do seu e mais ainda quando pode ver os lábios finos e rosados, um pouco inchado devido o corte do dente, próximos ao seu.

Podia ver o peito do outro subindo e descendo tranquilamente sem nenhuma preocupação e tinha certeza de que era assim que ele preferia vê-lo. Não de como havia o encontrado durante o pesadelo.

Ele tinha um ar tão calmo e de paz ao seu redor dormindo. Não parecia nem um pouco aquele cara que estava acostumado ver no meio do corredor todo arrogante e cheio de si.

Sorriu tranquilamente quando uma ideia se passou pela sua cabeça e ficou olhando-o dormir por alguns instantes até que seus olhos se voltaram novamente para os lábios em sua frente.

Uma forte e louca vontade tomou o seu corpo para poder tocá-los com os seus e ele já aproximava a cabeça quando em fim se deu conta de que era errado e que aquilo não se passava de um grande engano e que logo acabaria.

Suavemente, tirou o braço e a perna de cima de si e saiu da cama olhando para trás vendo o loiro se ajeitando na cama dormindo ainda e saiu para o salão. Precisava pensar o que é que estava se passando com ele com todas aquelas novas sensações.

Assim que deixou o quarto, seu estomago resolveu acordar lembrando-o de que não havia comido nada no jantar no dia anterior e, como já havia terminado o horário do pequeno almoço, resolveu pedir ajuda ao pequeno elfo Dobby que lhe ajudou com imenso prazer.

Harry havia acabado de morder uma torrada, quando um sorridente Malfoy chegou sentando-se à mesa, puxando algumas das travessas para perto de si sem nem falar nada.

- Vejo que acordou animado, Draco. – o moreno falou tomando um gole do seu suco de laranja. – O que é que aconteceu?

O loiro olhou para o companheiro sem perder o sorriso no rosto e deu ombros como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas no interior sabia que toda aquela felicidade era por ter dormido com o jovem que estava sentado ao seu lado. Queria tanto saber como é que seria isso e foi uma da melhores experiências que poderia ter tido.

- Não acredito que já acabou as aulas e que amanhã voltarei para a minha casa. – Draco falou após um longo silêncio.

Estava feliz por finalmente poder sair daquele castelo, mas a última semana havia sido tão boa que não queria que chegasse ao fim.

Passar ao lado daquele moreno de cabelos bagunçados só fez ter certeza o que ele mais temia. Estava apaixonado pelo "testa rachada" e queria poder passar mais tempo com o mesmo, poder conhecer cada detalhe daquele corpo que sempre estava presente em seus sonhos.

- É... Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para os meus queridos tios – Harry falou desanimado.

- Você não parece feliz por voltar para casa.

- Eu já estou em casa. – Harry falou olhando seu copo de suco pela metade – Ter um lar com os Durley's seria como viver no inferno.

- Os livros falam que você era feliz vivendo com os seus tios que te amam e que te dão muito carinho.

- Quer dizer que você andou lendo livros sobre mim? – Harry perguntou entre os risos.

O Slytherin começou a ganhar um tom róseo na sua face, irritado por ter uma boca tão grande.

- Não. Claro que não. – Falou tentando parecer sincero, afinal já havia lido alguns livros para poder conhecer um pouco melhor o seu ex-adversário, atual amor.

- Sei...

Foi tudo o que Harry falou antes de ver uma explosão de fogo surgir em cima da mesa deixando cair um pergaminho e uma pena vermelha em cima das coisas.

No começo ficou um pouco assustado, mas depois que reparou melhor na pena percebeu que era uma pena de Fawkes, e pegou o pergaminho que estava lacrado com o selo de Hogwarts.

- De quem é este pergaminho? – Draco perguntou se postando atrás do ombro do moreno para poder ver melhor.

Um arrepio percorreu Harry ao sentir a respiração do outro, próxima ao seu pescoço e com a mão trêmula rompeu o lacre abrindo a carta para que ambos pudessem ler a cara.

_Bom dia, Harry, Sr. Malfoy._

_Gostaria que os dois passassem em minha sala hoje à tarde, logo após o almoço._

_O assunto é de interesse de ambos._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_Ps: Adoro Sorvete de Limão._

- O que será que ele quer falar conosco? – Harry perguntou ainda observando a letra fina do diretor.

- Ta mais do que na cara que é sobre a detenção. – Draco falou voltando a se sentar em seu lugar. – Só não entendo o que é que tem de importante ele gostar de Sorvete de Limão.

- É a senha para entrarmos em sua sala. – Harry falou e tranquilamente mordeu mais uma torrada com geléia.

_____ HD _____

- Vamos logo, Draco! – Harry exclamou irritado com a demora do outro para trocar de roupa. – Dumbledore não tem tanto tempo para ficar esperando a sua vontade.

- Não foi especificado hora nenhuma para que estivéssemos lá. – Draco falou terminando de secar os cabelos – Não tem como chegarmos atrasado!

Irritado o Gryffindor saiu bufando em direção a sala do diretor sem nem ao menos se preocupar com os gritos de esperar do loiro que tentava se aprontar rapidamente, porém sem sucesso.

Malfoy corria passando pelas poucas pessoas que estavam andando pelos corredores, derrubando algumas sem nem ao menos parar para ver se estava tudo bem. Tinha pressa para chegar a diretoria E tinha muito mais ganas de querer estrangular um moreno idiota.

Quando avistou a gárgula em forma de fênix, desacelerou um pouco o passo gritando a senha para que a escada logo aparecesse. Subiu as escadas com pressa suspirando pesadamente de cansaço por correr três andares acima sem parar.

- Vejo que finalmente chegou, Sr. Malfoy. – Dumbledore falou olhando o garoto com as mãos apoiadas no joelho respirando rapidamente todo suado.

- Desculpe-me... Senhor. – Draco falou tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Sente-se e tome um pouco de água. – o diretor falou apontando para uma cadeira ao lado do moreno e fazendo surgir uma jarra contendo água gelada.

Sentou-se rapidamente encarando furiosamente o moreno que o encarava sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, muito diferente do que estava antes de irritá-lo ao querer ir tomar um banho para se refrescar antes de ir falar com o diretor.

Tomou grandes goles sob o olhar dos dois bruxos presentes na sala e também de todos os quadros dos ex-diretores da escola.

Dumbledore estava analisando os dois alunos durante a semana e ficou impressionado com o comportamento relativamente bom que os dois estavam tendo, mas ainda não era o bastante. Ainda eles não haviam descoberto o que ele tanto queria que acontecesse e isso o deixava bastante triste.

Não queria ter que aplicar castigo para que percebessem os sentimentos que ambos nutriam um pelo outro, mas seria preciso. Só esperava que um dia ele pudesse ser perdoado pelo que estava fazendo.

O amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro estava mais do que na cara que existia, mas nenhum dos dois percebia. Apesar de ter uma leve impressão de que o Malfoy sabia e era nele que apostava tudo para resolver aquele problema.

Sabia que o que fazia não era certo, mas...

- Vocês sabem por que vos chamei até aqui? – Perguntou o diretor.

- Por cauda da detenção. – Draco falou olhando para Dumbledore.

- Exatamente. Gostaria de saber como é que estava indo, uma vez que hoje é o último dia do ano escolar.

- Estamos bem, Sr. Tenho certeza de que nos conhecemos bem e que não brigaremos mais. – Harry falou querendo acabar logo com aquela detenção para poder voltar a sua vida de antes sem todas aquelas novas sensações que começava a sentir.

- Vocês acham isso mesmo?

Os dois jovens se olharam e juntos confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Engraçado, eu não acho. – Dumbledore falou juntando os dedos das mãos em cima da mesa. – Pelo que eu me lembro não passou um dia sem que vocês brigassem nessa semana, inclusive saíram no murro e pontas-pé duas vezes ou estou enganado?

Os dois abaixaram a cabaça sem falar achando os cadarços dos tênis muito interessantes.

- Porém não posso discordar de que vocês se conheceram um pouco essa semana. E isso já um grande avanço.

Dumbledore suspirou observando as reações dos dois garotos em sua frente.

- Todos nessa sala concordamos que vocês não cumpriram toda a detenção – Dumbledore falou e todos os quadros concordavam e reafirmavam o que o diretor havia falado - e, infelizmente, vocês terão que terminar a detenção para voltar às suas casas.

- O que? – os dos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. – Você num pode fazer isso.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a sincronia dos dois. Aquilo só podia ser um sinal.

- Tem razão, eu não posso fazer isso agora. – falou vendo os dois jovens suspirarem aliviados. – Eu não posso fazer o que já está feito há uma semana.

- Mas... Não... Você... Por que... - Harry estava tão nervoso que nem conseguia formular uma frase direito.

- Meu pai vai me tirar daqui...

Malfoy começou a falar se levantando da cadeira, mas se calou quando Dumbledore levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio.

- Seus pais estão presos, Sr. Malfoy. Não poderão fazer nada.

Draco caiu sentado na cadeira chocado enquanto Harry permanecia encarando o tênis sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Acho que só tenho mais uma noticia e creio que não será das mais agradáveis. – Dumbledore falou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Pior do que ta, não dá para ficar. – Draco murmurou apenas para si, mas devido ao silêncio todos puderam ouvir.

- Existe uma norma nas regras da escola que não permite que quem está cumprindo detenção não possa participar de nenhuma festa dada pela escola. – o diretor falou com pesar vendo os dois alunos o encarando tristemente – Não posso mudar essa regra.

- Mas... – Começou o moreno, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Pedirei para que Dobby leve o jantar de vocês em seus quartos e pedirei para que ele leve algumas cervejas amanteigadas. É o máximo que posso fazer.

Os dois ainda chocados com tudo o que estava acontecendo se despediram do diretor e voltaram juntos para o dormitório sem dizer uma palavra se quer a respeito. Só pensavam em como a vida podia pregar peças.

Assim que chegaram ao mini-salão comunal deles, Draco se jogou no sofá e começou a pensar que tudo o que estava se passando não seria completamente ruim. Estava enganado pensando que a vida era injusta com ele. Ela estava lhe dando uma chance para poder ter o moreno para si e ele não desperdiçaria aquela chance. Não mesmo.

Enquanto Draco começava a planejar todos os seus passos durante aqueles dois meses que tinham para conquistá-lo, Harry ficava pensando em como aquela seria a pior férias de toda a sua vida.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Chega! -Exclamou Harry levantando rapidamente do sofá, assustando o loiro que estava deitado no sofá ao lado.

- Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui trancado enquanto todos os outros estão na festa.

- Você não pode fazer nada! – Draco disse sentando no sofá, enquanto olhava para o outro andando perto da lareira apagada. – Dumbledore disse que não podíamos ir lá.

- Sim... Eu sei... Mas... – Parou olhando para o chão – Eu preciso de diversão.

- E você acha que eu queria estar aqui com você? – Perguntou Draco se ajeitando no sofá impaciente. – Aqui seria o último lugar que eu ficaria, sabendo que tem uma festa acontecendo lá fora.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui trancado.

Harry falou nervoso caminhando apressadamente em direção a porta de saída.

O loiro estava assustado com a atitude do moreno.

Sabia que ele não agia daquela maneira e, além de tudo, sabia que Harry Potter nunca desobedeceria a uma ordem do velho.

Sem saber por que, mas tendo alguma coisa dentro de si dizendo que fosse atrás daquela cabeça dura idiota se levantou rapidamente vendo a porta se fechar naquele momento torcendo que não o culpassem caso acontecesse alguma coisa grave com o eleito.

Por um instante, ele olhou para a garrafa em sua mão e ficou imaginando se alguém a teria adulterado-a ou se o moreno seria tão fraco daquela maneira com as bebidas já que os dois juntos haviam tomado seis garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Ansioso e também nervoso, saiu rapidamente do pequeno salão não o vendo mais por aquele corredor e sem pensar em muitas coisas começou a correr em direção ao salão principal onde racionalmente sabia que o outro deveria estar indo.

Porém, por mais que tivesse certeza quanto ao destino em questão, alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que não era aquele caminho em que deveria ir, e achando o mais besta possível saiu correndo na direção contrária balançando a cabeça indignado.

Já estava correndo há alguns minutos escadas acima, quando finalmente começou a escutar passos firmes e apressados mais a frente e aliviado viu aqueles cabelos bagunçados apontar lá na frente instantes antes de virar em um corredor.

Apressou os passos afim de alcança-lo e assim que encontrava-se atrás do outro jogou-o na parede o prensando nela com as suas mãos segurando a gola da camisa da escola juntas.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou nervoso sentindo sua respiração descompassada se misturar com a assustada do outro em sua frente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns longos minutos, o azul contra o verde, a esmeralda no cristal até que perceberam que estavam com suas respirações presas e se afastaram rapidamente buscando enchendo os pulmões de ar.

- Porque você fez isso? – Harry perguntou um pouco irritado com toda a situação.

- Você sai como um louco daquela sala e ainda me pergunta por quê? – questiona nervoso– Fiquei preocupado se alguma coisa fosse acontecer com você. Você tem uma mania insana de atrair problemas.

- Então quer dizer que você ficou preocupado comigo? – Harry falou com um enorme sorrido no rosto se aproximando do loiro que se afastava até que encontrou a parede atrás de si.

- Não... É... A culpa seria minha se você se machucasse e Dum...

Malfoy, porém, não conseguiu completar a frase, pois ficou perdido no novo brilho daqueles famosos olhos verdes e também por causa do hálito fresco do outro que sentia próxima a sua boca.

Instintivamente fechou os olhos, ansioso para apreciar melhor o que viria a seguir.

Foi quando sentiu que quase não havia mais nenhum espaço entre os corpos e a respiração do outro indo para o seu pescoço onde levemente os lábios rosados roçaram sobre sua pele lentamente deixando-o todo arrepiado, com um monte de borboletas no estomago.

Começou a ficar nervoso e seu coração começava a pulsar cada vez mais rápido enquanto sentia outro roçar dos lábios um pouco mais a cima do no pesco, e outro um pouco mais perto dos seus próprios lábios que já começavam a ficarem secos.

Já podia sentir o hálito do outro se misturando com o seu quando o Harry afastou seu corpo para sua infelicidade, voltando a caminhar rapidamente pelo mesmo caminho que seguia antes.

Draco soltou o ar que havia preso em algum momento, decepcionado e completamente irritado com aquele moreno de olhos verdes que estava tirando uma com a cara dele, porém não conseguia tirar seus olhos das costas do mesmo.

Harry olhou para trás vendo que era observado e comentou:

- É... Você realmente ficou preocupado comigo. – sorriu – Vamos, Malfoy. Não quero passar a noite inteira aqui nesse corredor.

Dizendo isso voltou seu caminha prestando muita atenção nos passos que excitantes começaram soar lhe seguindo.

Harry estava assustado. Por mais que havia conseguido esconder essa pequena parte, ele estava muito assustado.

Não sabia o que havia o levado a pensar em fazer aquelas coisas e principalmente em o que o levou a colocá-las em prática, mas ele sabia que havia adorado sentir o perfume do outro em seu nariz e o gosto levemente salgado daquela pele alva.

Por sorte, o loiro não havia percebido nada daquilo. Ele havia ficado tão bravo quanto era imaginável com tudo o que havia feito (e não feito), que nem havia prestado atenção naqueles detalhes, coisa que estava fazendo com muita frequencia nessa última semana.

E isso era o que mais o deixava angustiado. Que tipo de reação foi aquela do Draco? Parecia que a doninha gostara de tudo o que tinha acontecido e também havia ficado desapontado por ter acabado daquela maneira tão... Incompleta.

O moreno havia ficado tentado a terminar o caminho que começara segundos antes e que lhe preenchiam o ser desde que tinha acordado naquela manhã. Temia o que poderia ser aquelas novas sensações e sentimento, mas que ele gostaria de saber onde é que tudo aquilo terminaria, queria.

Porém, tinha medo de qual seria a reação do loiro caso em algum momento de loucura acabasse consumando aquele desejo que brotara no âmago de seu ser, mas depois do ocorrido naquele corredor tinha a leve impressão de que o outro queria.

Estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos e sentimentos que nem percebeu que os seus pés o deixaram em frente a parede da sala precisa e que Draco estava parado ao seu lado o olhando intrigado por estarem parado em frente a uma parede de pedra do sétimo andar.

- Mas, porque raios você veio aqui?

Harry se assustou com a forma tão ríspida da pergunta, mas não respondeu apenas começou a passar três vezes pelo mesmo pedaço da parede onde uma porta surgiu do nada.

- Sala precisa.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de entrar pela porta saindo em um jardim com algumas árvores e um pequeno lago no meio da sala. O Céu era estrelado e tinha uma linda lua nova iluminando parcialmente todo aquele lugar..

Draco entrou e olhou assustado para todos os cantos e depois para o moreno que apenas deu ombros e se foi se sentar encostado em uma árvore perto do lago.

- Eu queria dar uma volta no jardim, mas lembrei que deve estar cheios de casais namorando. Achei melhor ficar por aqui, você não acha?

- É. Até que não foi uma má ideia, Potty. – Draco falou se sentando ao lado do moreno. – Só acho que esta falando uma música e uma bebida para ficar um lugar perfeito aqui.

E no mesmo instante uma música tranquila e serena começou a ser ouvida por todo aquele campo e um pequeno barril de hidromel apareceu no perto da árvore acompanhado de duas traças de cristal.

Harry se levantou e serviu as duas taças com a bebida entregando uma para o loiro que a levantou em um sinal de brinde antes de degustar um pouco o líquido.

- Estou começando a gostar dessa sala.

Draco falou bebendo mais um gole e se deitou na grava verde olhando as estrelas brilhando lá no céu.

O moreno levou a taça à boca, mas ficou olhando o brilho da lua tocando a pele pálida do mais novo amigo percebendo que aqueles raios brilhantes lhe dava um ar diferente, lhe deixava mais bonito e tranquilo.

Tomou um gole e deitou ao lado outro olhando as estrelas tranquilamente, muito próximos.

Algumas horas depois, os dois ainda estavam naquele jardim bebendo os mais variados tipos de bebidas, desde "bruxas" a trouxas, escutando uma música bem mais agitada do que a primeira.

- Harry... Acho que ta... Na hora de... Parar de beber... – Draco falou se equilibrando em uma dar árvores com um corpo de uísquede fogona mão.

- Para de ser... fresco Dray. – Harry falou com passando o braço pela cintura do outro, apoiando a cabeça no ombro amigo – À noite ta longe de terminar. Vem vamos dançar um pouco.

Nem sequer esperou para saber a outra opinião e já foi puxando o loiro para mais do lago onde havia espaço suficiente para poderem dançar a vontade e uma outra música mais agitado começou a tocar e os dois começaram a fazer os mais variados tipos de dançar malucas seguindo o ritmo da música, tentando se equilibrar nos dois pés.

A música terminou, mas eles não perceberam e continuavam "dançando" da maneira deles até que de repente, no momento mais forte da "música" que acompanhavam, o moreno tropeçou em seus próprios pés perdendo o equilíbrio. Levou a mão rapidamente para frente e agarrou o loiro que ainda dançava, fazendo ambos caíram no chão.

Draco caiu por cima de Harry e os dois mais uma vez naquela noite ficaram se encarando.

Parecia que o efeito da bebida, a música e todo o resto não existiam mais. Apenas os dois deitados sobre a grama verde se olhando sentindo as respirações próximas e o pulsar dos dois corações ganhando um ritmo novo, um ritmo onde os dois batiam com a mesma intensidade e velocidade.

Sem pensar em nada, o moreno levantou sua cabeça, juntando seus lábios com os do outro num toque delicado. Era melhor que qualquer um dos dois poderiam ter imaginado, era tão surreal que por um instante Harry apenas ficou parado sentindo aquela leve roçar.

Após aquela tensão momentânea passar, os dois começaram a aprofundar mais o beijo sentindo finalmente o tão sonhado sabor que o outro tinham, mesmo que este estivesse camuflado pelas bebidas que ingeriram e as línguas brincavam umas com as outras e em outros momentos ficavam explorando a boca alheia.

Draco se assustou a principio quando percebeu o que é que estava acontecendo, mas relaxou aproveitando aquele delicioso momento que envolvia um dos seus maiores sonhos. Ele não iria negar aquilo, nunca. Em nenhum momento. Jamais.

A mão do loiro começou a percorrer toda a costa do outro por sobre a camisa, sentindo cada curva, cada músculo enquanto ainda se deliciava com o beijo.

Ele desceu um pouco o beijo para o pescoço do moreno sentindo o conhecido cheiro que tanto gostava e que tanto tinha lutado para poder sentir e ficou beijando-o naquela região, lambendo e mordiscando-a sentindo a intensidade do seu desejo tocando na do seu parceiro.

Estava tão perdido nas novas sensações que nem havia percebido que o moreno havia invertido as posições e beijava cada região do rosto enquanto desabotoava lentamente os botões da camisa branca que usava.

Não conseguir conter um gemido que brotou em sua garganta quando sentiu aqueles lábios finos tocando suavemente o seu tórax enquanto as mãos fortes do outro começavam a conhecer todas as curvas do seu corpo.

De repente, lembranças brotam em sua mente e não conseguia estanca-las. Segurou firmemente as mãos que se encaminham mais para baixo abrindo os olhos mirando as duas esmeraldas que o encaravam com dúvida e receio.

- Não... – Murmurou afastando o outro enquanto se levantava. – Me desculpe.

E, assim que se levantou saiu correndo para fora daquele lugar se sentindo a pessoa mais infeliz.

Harry olhava sem saber o que fazer, assustado com o que havia acontecido há instantes, porém ele levantou-se e saiu correndo atrás do loiro gritando para que o esperasse.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6****  
**

Draco se sentia angustiado enquanto corria desesperado pelo corredor. Sempre sonhara com aquele momento, mas se sentia fraco por não conseguir combater aquele medo que tinha.

Estava cansado de lutar contra as lembranças, aquelas sensações tão desgastantes. Sabia que uma hora teria que acabar com tudo aquilo, mas por enquanto não sabia se seria possível ou se teria forças suficientes para acabar tudo aquilo que sentia.

Ouviu seu nome sendo gritado por alguém e percebeu que havia deixado o moreno sozinho lá na sala sem nenhuma explicação, mesmo aquelas que com certeza não era verdade.

Por culpa daquele moreno de olhos verdes era que estava agindo estranho ultimamente, agindo de uma maneira que nunca imaginou que iria passar. Desde que começara há conviver mais tempo com o outro, percebera que ele mais apaixonado do que imaginara e como tal começou a agir como qualquer apaixonado agiria e isso ia contra todo o costume que havia aprendido desde criança.

Ele estava disposto a contornar os costumes de gerações passadas, estava disposto a mudar quem ele realmente era, mas existia um grande problema nisso tudo, pois corria o risco de ser tudo em vão, de lutar contra a sua família por alguém que jamais o corresponderia da maneira como gostaria.

Encontrara a pessoa que amava...

Amor...

Sentimento que não existia, que não passava de uma bobagem qualquer para explicar as atitudes de pessoas desesperadas e fracas que buscavam forças em outras pessoas.

Isso era o que foi ensinado a ele essa emoção tão importante para a maioria das pessoas. Agora ele sabia que o amor não era irreal, mas sim o verdadeiro motivo que levava as pessoas a lutarem pelo que era certo; pela verdadeira razão de viver; pelo verdadeiro motivo de sorrir verdadeiramente; pela verdadeira felicidade que existe entra as pessoas.

Mas, por causa de seu passado, tinha medo de tentar lutar para conseguir esse amor que tanto almejava, tinha uma insegurança de que tudo acontecesse novamente e que ele saísse machucado outra vez.

Encontrara a pessoa que amaria para o resto de sua vida, e não poderia desfrutar a felicidade garantida.

Escorregou-se pela parede gelada de pedra da torre de astronomia sentindo uma grossa lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto parando no meio dos seus lábios que ainda estavam inchados depois do beijo e ainda podia sentir a textura e o sabor do outro impregnado naquele pequeno pedaço do seu corpo.

Tocou-os e sorriu por ter gravado em sua memória aquele momento tão único, tão perfeito, tão surreal... Tão mágico.

Escutou passos apressados e se encolheu tentando passar despercebido naquele canto escuro da torre. Como adoraria ter uma capa de invisibilidade agora para poder ficar sozinho com as suas novas e velhas sensações.

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos de onde estava e por pouco não gemeu de medo ao vê-lo passando pela porta olhando para todas as direções procurando por ele.

O moreno aproximou-se do pequeno muro que se levantava no final do piso e apoiou as duas mão em cima olhando para o ceu estrelado e suspirou depois de murmurar alguma coisa que Draco não conseguiu entender.

Assim que o moreno deu as costas e voltou para o corredor, o loiro não pode deixar de sentir que aquela pequena felicidade ao vê-lo tão belo parado sobre a luz do luar se dissolvendo por entre a nova onda de triste e nervosismo que tomavam conta do seu ser.

Ficou parado ali naquele mesmo lugar sem se mover algum tempo encarando o caminho feito pelo outro sem conseguir pensar em nada, apenas sentindo a bagunça de seus sentimentos naquele momento.

Inspirou profundamente o ar gelado da noite e enquanto expirava se levantou caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, torcendo para que Harry já estivesse dormindo àquela hora e não o enchesse de perguntas.

A cada passo que dava sentia-se uma imensa vontade para ficar próximo ao novo amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma insegurança e um desejo insano de sair desesperadamente daquele caminho e ir para qualquer outro lugar, o mais longe possível dele.

Lutando contra si mesmo, ele chegou ao seu novo quarto e parou olhando para o moreno parado com a cabeça tombada no sofá olhando para as pequenas chamas que lutavam para se manterem acessas naquela hora.

Deu um passo para frente e sentiu seu sangue gelar quando escutou o barulho de uma garrafa sair rolando de onde estava indo parar em baixo de um sofá qualquer. Prendeu a respiração e olhou novamente ao moreno que se mexeu levemente no sofá e voltou a dormir.

Com o máximo de cuidado possível ele voltou a andar, mas quando passou pelo sofá onde o encontrava dormindo, não resistiu aos seus instintos e suavemente percorreu toda a face exposta do moreno com a mão sentindo o calor de o outro passar por sua pelo como se fosse fogo; podendo senti-lo depois que afastou sua mão voltando ao dormitório.

Pegou uma troca de roupa e foi ao banheiro se arrumar para poder dormir o resto de sua noite que havia tido um final tão ruim, depois de um maravilhoso começo.

Quando saiu do banheiro levou um sustou ao ver aquelas duas esmeraldas lhe encarando e não soube qual era o motivo daquele brilho tão diferente naqueles olhos estarem lá, sentado na cama que havia acabado de arrumar.

- Precisamos conversar. – Harry disse com a voz rouca de quem havia acabado de acordar depois de uma péssima noite de sono.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – Disse aliviado por sua voz sair mais alta que um simples sussurro indo em direção a sua cama para deitar

- Porque você saiu correndo daquele jeito? – perguntou sem se levantar de onde estava quando o outro começou a se ajeitar para dormir.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter! – Exclamou irritado virando de lado fechando os olhos.

- Draco... – começou inseguro – Me desculpe. Me desculpe por ter te beijado daquela maneira. Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele momento... Deve ter sido a bebida que tomei a noite inteira.

O loiro que tentava fingir que estava dormindo sentiu uma onda de tristeza por perceber que estava causando tanta infelicidade nela. Por mais que o moreno não tivesse culpa nenhuma no que o fez agir daquela maneira, era visível como a culpa que o outro sentia estivesse estampada em sua voz. E isso o machucava ainda mais.

Percebeu que o outro se movia mo colchão e sentiu que ele havia sentado ao lado de sua cabeça e começava a mexer em seu cabelo com tranqüilidade apenas bagunçando os cabelos loiros com o carinho de desculpa.

Draco abriu os olhos e virou para o outro e os seus olhos se encontraram fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo pálido.

- Harry...

- Eu sei que você me odeia, Draco, mas agora que eu... Que nós começamos a passar esse tempo juntos, eu percebi que eu não consigo ser mais seu inimigo. – Harry parou um pouco desviando seu olhar - Não consigo te odiar mais. Foi como se tudo o que eu pensava de você simplesmente não existisse, que não passasse de uma bobagem de criança. Por favor, me desculpa, Draco!

Ele estava estático sentindo a mão do outro percorrer por seus cabelos e toda aquela felicidade que temia que nunca poderia sentir começava a voltar. Começa a preencher todo o espaço vago que a tristeza, insegurança e o medo haviam cavado em sua alma até aquele momento.

Não eram mais inimigos...

Poderia conseguir o que tanto desejava...

Poderia ser feliz...

Poderia amá-lo e ser amado.

Mas para que isso ele não poderia ter medo de lutar para que ficassem juntos. Teria que afastar tudo o que tanto lhe dava medo de conseguir conquistar esse desejo.

Ele não iria falhar.

Ele era Draco Malfoy, não desistiria sem lutar como estava deixando acontecer. Agora ele sabia que poderia dar certo e que ele tinha uma chance. Não iria desperdiçá-la. Nunca.

- Harry... – Ele chamou baixinho atraindo a atenção para si – Esqueça isso que aconteceu. Esqueça. Apenas deite-se aqui comigo, por favor.

Pode ver um instante de insegurança passar pelos olhos do moreno, mas logo o viu se ajeitando ao seu lado sentindo que o moreno pressionava os seus lábios rosados contra a pele alva de sua testa.

Sentiu um braço forte passando por sua barriga puxando seu corpo mais perto do moreno que estava ao seu lado, odiando a si mesmo por ter colocado uma camisa para dormir naquela noite quente, que lhe impedia de sentir a pele morena do outro que estava sem camisa em suas costas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estava correndo atrás de Draco há alguns minutos e não havia encontrado nenhum sinal de onde ele poderia estar se escondendo.

Sabia que era errado dois homens estar se agarrando com aquela intensidade, mas não conseguia enxergar o motivo algum para ele ter fugido daquela maneira, sem falar nada antes ou mesmo sem nenhuma explicação.

Por mais que tentasse imaginar algum motivo, não conseguia. Talvez se, se esforçasse um pouco conseguiria ter algum ideia do que aconteceu, porém toda a sua mente estava se esforçando para encontrar algum sinal de onde aquele loiro poderia estar.

Aproximava-se apressado da torre de astronomia e jurava ter ouvido um quase que silencioso soluço e ansioso e desesperado correu para lá, torcendo para que ele estivesse ali, mas não.

A torre estava vazia. Nenhuma pessoa, nenhum casal, nenhum fantasma, nenhum animal qualquer estava ali e, principalmente, Draco Malfoy não se encontrava li.

Aproximou-se do pequeno muro que estava por ali, apoiou suas mãos nele e olhou para as brilhantes estrelas que tingiam o ceu como uma felicidade que ele não conseguia sentir naquela hora.

- Porque você tinha que ser tão diferente do que eu imaginava... – Harry sussurrou encarando a lua. – Porque você fugiu?

Deu meia volta e voltou correndo pelo corredor procurando-o por todas as portas e lugares que poderia estar escondido, mas nada. Foi procurar pelos outros andares do castelo, pelo jardim, pelo lago, mas não o encontrou.

Já começava a ficar desesperado indo ao encontro de qualquer barulho que pudesse indicar onde o amigo havia escondido, porém nenhum deles indicava quem queria, apenas casais que se agarravam depois da festa que deveria estar acabando.

Sorriu ao perceber como é que o havia chamado.

Quem diria que um dia diria que aquele loiro que havia lhe importunado por quase seis anos inteiros; que era seu maior inimigo na escola; que era filho de uma pessoa que havia tentado lhe matar várias vezes, fosse se tornar um amigo.

Um amigo em menos de uma semana.

Voltou para o pequeno salão comunal onde passou os últimos dias nervoso e preocupado e deitou-se no sofá olhando as chamas da lareira brilhando.

O que diria para Dumbledore se ele não aparecesse até o dia seguinte? O que ele, Harry Potter, faria se o outro não voltasse?

Por mais que quisesse negar, ele sentia, lá no fundo, que o loiro era mais importante do que estava demonstrando agora. Ele não queria perder aquela amizade agora que havia começado de uma maneira muito diferente, tão intensa... Tão incrivelmente deliciosa.

Fechou os olhos com um suspiro e ficou escutando os barulhos noturnos que chegavam até ali, os estalos da madeira queimando ali em sua frente, o vento batendo contra a janela, porém o barulho do quadro se abrindo o fez ficar paralisado.

O perfume do outro que já estava tão acostumado sentir preencheu todo o cômodo e ele parou de respirar quando sentiu o olhar do outro parado em si.

Queria levantar daquele sofá tão frio e nada acolhedor e perguntar porque ele havia corrido daquela maneira, mas permaneceu parado. Não queria dar um motivo para o outro sair correndo outra vez e se esconder novamente.

Não suportaria perde-lo de vista de novo.

Ele não esperava que uma garrafa rolasse naquele instante e com o susto, torcia para que o loiro não tivesse percebido que ele estava acordado, desejando falar com ele urgentemente.

Por sorte, escutou o barulho da porta do quarto se abrir e soltou a respiração podendo sentir novamente aquele perfume eu lhe fez sorrir. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas estava ficando viciado naquele cheiro.

Levantou-se devagar e assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechando, abriu a porta do quarto e se sentou na cama do outro esperando pacientemente pelo outro sair do banho.

Assim que o loiro saiu do banheiro do outro lado onde estava, encarou-o que o olhava assustado, como se não o quisesse ver ali. Temeu isso.

- Precisamos conversar. – Harry falou com a voz rouca.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – Draco falou caminhando em direção a sua cama para se deitar.

- Porque você saiu correndo daquele jeito? – perguntou sem se levantar de onde estava quando o outro começou a se ajeitar para dormir.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter! – Exclamou irritado virando de lado fechando os olhos.

- Draco... – Harry começou inseguro – Me desculpe. Desculpe-me por ter te beijado daquela maneira. Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele momento... Deve ter sido a bebida que tomei a noite inteira.

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama e sem perceber acabou se aproximando mais da cabeça do loiro, onde sua mão começou a afagar aqueles cabelos tão lisos e arrumados com carinho.

Olhou para baixo e viu Draco virando o corpo para ele e quando seus olhos se encontraram, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo seu corpo moreno enchendo seu estomago com borboletas impacientes, desesperadas para que tudo aquilo se revolvesse rapidamente.

- Harry...

- Eu sei que você me odeia, Draco, mas agora que eu... Que nós começamos a passar esse tempo juntos, eu percebi que eu não consigo ser mais seu inimigo. – Parou um pouco desviando o olhar daqueles olhos tão azuis - Não consigo te odiar mais. Foi como se tudo o que eu pensava de você simplesmente não existisse, que não passasse de uma bobagem de criança. Por favor, me desculpa Draco!

Ficou olhando para o outro que apenas o encarava sem dizer nenhuma palavra se quer.

Tinha medo da reação que o outro teria após despejar tudo o que estava sentindo, ali, naquele momento, depois de tê-lo agarrado no meio da sala precisa e da reação do outro, tão indesejada.

Aquele silêncio o estava matando.

Queria tanto que o outro o perdoasse, mas a cada instante que se passava, sentia-se mais triste e incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa para tentar reparar aquele erro.

- Harry... – Draco chamou baixinho atraindo a sua atenção – Esqueça isso que aconteceu. Esqueça. Apenas deite-se aqui comigo, por favor.

O moreno ficou sem ação quando escutou que o outro havia dito.

Havia sido perdoado e essa era a melhor noticia que poderia esperar naquela hora, depois de tanta insegurança e apreensão.

O que ele não contava, entretanto, era aquele pedido para deita-se ali com ele. Desde que haviam dormido juntos naquela noite do pesadelo do loiro, sentia uma imensa vontade de fazer tudo de novo. De deitar-se perto do amigo, de sentir aquele cheiro tão suave e delicado, e ao mesmo tempo tão masculino; queria sentir aquele calor perto do seu corpo de novo, e poderia realizar agora essa vontade.

Sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ali naquele momento e por mais que sua razão lhe dizia que aquilo era errado, que nunca daria certo, ele pouco se importava. O que ele queria era sentir-se feliz ali, naquele momento, depois de tudo o que passou naquela noite. Nada iria estragar aquilo.

Mudando seu corpo de posição para ficar ao lado do outro, sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos fechados. Delicadamente beijou a testa pálida do outro enquanto deitava sua cabeça no espaço que Draco havia deixado para ele, apoiando com cuidado seu queixo no ombro em sua frente, contornando com seus braços o corpo do outro o puxando para mais perto.

Não se importava se aquela fosse uma das noites mais quente de verão, ou se estava usando apenas uma calça naquele instante; a única coisa que realmente fazia sentido naquele momento era o calor que sentia do outro passando pelo pijama chegando até a sua pele morena que irradiava uma imensa alegria por todos os lados de sua alma.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Harry acordou assustado sentindo o corpo de Draco se debatendo contra o seu e pela dor que este demonstrava em seus gemidos desesperados por socorro.

- Draco... – Harry chamou baixo – Draco sou eu, Harry.

Estava desesperado. Só poderia ser aquele pesadelo de novo e não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Ele teve pesadelos por vários anos seguidos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para fazê-lo pará-lo.

Aterrorizado com os gemidos cada vez mais fortes do outro, Harry apertou seus braços ao redor do outro com força e apoiou à cabeça loira em seu ombro, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem, que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo e logo tudo aquilo passaria.

Sentia que o amigo tentava lhe dar alguns socos enquanto o apertava cada vez mais perto do seu corpo, mas não se importava com o que quer que fosse acontecer consigo. Só queria que aquele pesadelo pudesse acabar logo para vê-lo sem aquele sofrimento.

- Eu estou aqui com você. – Harry sussurrou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos lisos da cabeça em seu ombro – Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você.

Algum tempo depois, Draco estava quieto apenas com a sua respiração um pouco ofegante, mas ficando mais calma e lenta conforme o tempo ia passando.

Harry afastou um pouco a cabeça do loiro de seu ombro e ficou observando as delicadas curvas do rosto já calmo aliviado por tudo aquilo ter acabado, mas com uma dor estranha em seu peito por presenciar outra vez todo aquele sofrimento.

Com os seus dedos passando suavemente pela face do outro, jurou silenciosamente que nunca ia permitir que alguém ou ele mesmo fizesse algum mal para Draco.

Olhando para aquele que um dia fora um grande inimigo, acabou adormecendo com seus dedos entrelaçados nos loiros cabelos lisos onde fazia um calmo carinho.

_ D **S2** H _

Despertou lentamente envolto por um calor tão confortável em todo o seu corpo e havia um aroma tão suave e prazeroso que era diferente de todos os que já haviam sentido nas manhãs de verão.

Tentou virar-se na cama para poder apreciar melhor todas aquelas novas sensações na manhã, quando sentiu uma pequena e suave brisa quente soprando perto de seus ouvidos fazendo-o se arrepiar inteiro.

Lentamente abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver Harry dormindo tranquilamente em sua frente como se não houvesse nada mais com o que se preocupar no mundo inteiro.

Era por causa de momentos como aqueles que ele sentia-se cada vez mais e mais apaixonado por aquele Harry Potter que ele nunca pensou que conheceria.

Estava feliz. Estava feliz em uma manhã perfeita de verão. Estava feliz, muito feliz, naquela cama abraçado ao moreno e tinha certeza que mataria até Merlin se ele atrapalhasse aquele momento só dele.

Suspirou calmamente e se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no meio daqueles braços fortes que lhe envolvia beijando cuidadosamente a curva do pescoço moreno fazendo carinho com sua mão que passeava tranquilamente pelo peito de Harry.

Estava tão concentrado vendo sua mão percorrendo aquela pele morena, sentindo todos os simples pêlos que crescia ali que não percebeu um sorriso encantador começando a se formar nos lábios de Harry que apreciava também todo aquele carinho.

- Bom dia. – Harry falou depois de algum tempo com os olhos fechados, sentindo a mão delicada do outro em seu peito parar no lugar em que se encontrava, mas sem perder o contato das duas peles.

- Bom dia. – Draco falou um pouco tenso devido ao susto, mas começou a relaxar quando sentiu que o outro começava a passar sua mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Acordou de bom humor hoje? – Harry perguntou ainda sonolento, mas rindo da cara de desgosto que o outro fazia.

- Dormi e acordei muito bem. – Draco falou com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – Não teria porque estar de mau humor.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir a resposta e lembrou-se de quando fora acordado pelo loiro naquela noite com o pesadelo.

Por mais que quisesse poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, para fazê-lo contar sobre o que eram aqueles pesadelos, percebeu que aquele não era o momento certo para tais perguntas ficando em silêncio, sentindo o calor do outro perto do seu.

- Que horas são? – Draco perguntou fechando os olhos com preguiça.

- São quase dez e meia. – Harry respondeu sem preocupação nenhuma, olhando para a janela onde podia ver o ceu azul claro, sem nenhuma nuvem. – Ainda falta algum tempo para o almoço, mas, com certeza, já perdemos o café da manhã.

- Vai ser estranho não ter ninguém no castelo hoje. – Draco comentou ainda de olhos fechados.

Por um instante, Harry ficou parado tentando entender aquele comentário que não fazia sentido nenhum, porém lembrou-se que ontem havia sido o último dia letivo em Hogwarts e deu um pulo da cama, assustando o loiro que estava apoiado nele.

- O que você vai fazer? – Draco perguntou levemente irritado devido ao susto sem se levantar da cama.

- _Si toca lodo, Daco_. – Harry falou aparecendo no quarto escovando os dentes com a boca cheia de espuma indo para sua cama pegar uma roupa, voltando imediatamente para o banheiro.

Depois que saiu do banheiro um minuto depois de ter entrado novamente, Harry viu o loiro ainda deitado com os olhos fechados como se tentasse voltar a dormir.

Marchando apressadamente, Harry chegou onde o loiro guardava suas roupas e jogou a primeira que encontrou em cima do loiro que novamente se assustou ao sentir o impacto de sua bermuda em sua cara.

- Qual é, seu demente? – Draco falou irritado. – Onde você vai com essa pressa toda?

- Eu tenho que me despedir do Ron e da Mione e o trem parte em menos de meia hora. – Harry falou amarrando seu tênis apressadamente – Agora se veste logo porque nós não temos muito tempo para alcançá-los.

- E quem falou que eu vou? – Draco questionou lançando a rouba sobre sua cama para o moreno

- Se você não for eu não posso ir. Então, se vista logo ou eu vou te carregar lá para baixo desse jeito que você está. – Harry falou irritado jogando novamente a roupa para o loiro.

- Quero ver você tentar.

Já irritado com o loiro, Harry pegou sua varinha, apontou para o loiro, que levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de aviso, e com dois movimentos da varinha, Draco já estava sem o pijama usando aquela roupa que havia pegado e um sapato qualquer no pé.

Sem se importar com os gritos para soltá-lo ou que precisava ir ao banheiro se arrumar, Harry saiu do quarto puxando o loiro pelos pulsos caminhando para fora do castelo onde as carruagens ficavam torcendo para encontrar uma por lá.

Assim que saíram do castelo, Harry suspirou de alivio ao ver uma carruagem parada ali na frente e Hagrid ao lado sorrindo e acenando para ele.

- Guardei essa carruagem para vocês. – Ele falou animado – Dumbledore pediu para avisá-los que, se vocês quiserem, podem ficar um pouco no povoado depois.

- Ótimo! – Draco exclamou irritado e nervoso enquanto entrava na carruagem tentando arrumar o cabelo despenteado com as mãos.

- Obrigado, Hagrid. – Harry falou depois de sorrir divertido para o loiro depois que este entrou e fechou a porta. – Espero que dê tempo que chegar a tempo lá.

O meio-gigante sorriu vendo-os partir acanando e entrou no castelo feliz. Tinha notícias que Dumbledore iria gostar de saber.

Chegaram à estação quando o primeiro sinal de aviso estava sendo soado e por sorte Rony e Hermione estavam do lado de fora do trem, discutindo, como sempre, enquanto esperavam o amigo chegar para poderem se despedir.

Cinco minutos depois, só restavam Harry e Draco do lado de fora de pé na estação vendo o trem que começava a partir sem eles.

Harry estava feliz por ter conseguido se despedir dos amigos e quase pulava de alegria por não ter que passar com os Dursley's aquelas férias. Esta tinha tudo para ser a melhor que já tivera.

Draco, por outro lado, ainda estava inconformado por ter sido arrastado até lá pelo moreno e mais irritado ainda por ter sido alvo das gracinhas de Rony devido seu estado todo bagunçado de seu cabelo e suas vestes, mas se sentia animado. Passaria as férias com a pessoa mais importante que tinha e principalmente longe da casa de seus pais.

O moreno sentou-se em um banco que havia por ali e suspirou pesadamente sorrindo.

- Qual é a graça, Potter? – Falou irritado sentando ao lado do outro.

- Nada! – Falou enquanto via o outro sentando ao seu lado. – É engraçado ver você sem ser cabelo milimetricamente arrumado.

Harry estava distraído rindo da cara de raiva que o loiro tinha feito ao voltar arrumar o cabelo com muito desespero, não percebendo o sorriso malandro do outro que o olhava com divertimento.

Quando percebeu que o outro estava muito em silêncio, sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado para fora do banco caindo no chão com uma gosma fedorenta rosa choque fosforescente* por todo o corpo.

Draco riu com deboche da cara de assombro do moreno que o encarava do chão, mas seu sorriso foi diminuindo conforme o sorriso maroto ia surgindo nos lábios finos do moreno.

Sem pensar em nada, saiu correndo o mais rápido possível de onde estava sem olhar para trás escutando o outro rir enquanto corria atrás dele.

_ D **S2** H _


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Draco parou com as mãos no joelho em frente À Casa dos Gritos respirando rapidamente olhando para todos os lados procurando pelo moreno, porém não o encontrava em nenhum lugar por perto.

- Pelo jeito você não é tão rápi...

PLOFT!

Uma coisa mole chocou contra sua cara e logo em seguida a sentiu escorrendo pela face deixando um pouco de gosma para trás.

Sem antes mesmo de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa para limpar-se, ouviu risadas em sua frente e passou a mão rapidamente para tentar se limpar.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Draco pode vê-lo gargalhando em cima de um pequeno morro apoiado uma árvore encoberto pela gosma rosa que havia lançado nele e com muitas folhas secas, gramas e terra grudados nela.

- Potter! – Draco gritou se aproximando nervosamente enquanto tentava se livrar daquilo em seu rosto – Você vai morrer!

Sem pensar muito nas consequencias ou mesmo na reação do outro, draco pulou em cima deste, porém não conseguiu encontrar nada ali, caindo em cima de um monte de folhas secas que acabaram grudando em seu cabelo.

- Você devia adotar esse estilo, Malfoy. – Harry falou zombando do amigo um pouco para o lado de onde estava – Faz mais o seu estilo.

Vendo a cara de ira do outro, Harry começou a correr por entre as árvores de uma trilha que existia ali por perto sendo seguido pelo loiro que fazia o mesmo percurso que estava fazendo.

Depois de alguns minutos a mais do que geralmente levaria, os dois, rindo e xingando, estavam próximos à primeira construção do povoado de Hogsmeade onde havia apenas uma ou outra pessoa que caminhavam pela rua, mas sem prestar atenção no que eles estavam fazendo.

Percebendo que o loiro havia parado um pouco mais a trás, Harry se virou e pode ver que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo com o loiro já que este estava murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível para ele e tinha um olhar de pavor no rosto.

- Que foi? Já cansou? – Perguntou parando estranhando a atitude de Draco.

- Você não vai... Vai assim lá, vai? – Draco perguntou apontando para o corpo do moreno que ainda se encontrava coberto pela gosma com muitas mais folhas grudadas.

- Qual é o problema? – Harry rebateu sorrindo – Vai me dizer que você não vai vim? Depois de uma corrida dessas, eu preciso muito de uma cerveja amanteigada muito, mas muito gelada.

Draco o olhou com pesar e engoliu seco com a sede que estava após a imagem da cerveja gelado em sua mente, mas negou com a cabeça enquanto o outro o olhava curioso.

- Eu não vou lá assim. Malfoy's não aparecem em público sem estarem perfeitos. – Disse e depois de dar alguns passos na direção contrária a qual estavam indo, suspirou pesadamente – Espero você lá na Casa dos Gritos. Não demore!

Harry viu o loiro caminhando lentamente pela trilha e olhou para si mesmo pensando no que o outro havia dito. Ele realmente estava sujo de mais e não teria muita coragem para passar por quase todo o vilarejo daquele estado.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de um feitiço que havia aprendido com a Senhora Weasley naquele último verão e se livrou daquela gosma que cobria todo o seu corpo, voltando a ficar exatamente como antes da brincadeira de Draco.

Não via a hora de encontrar com o amigo do jeito que estava. Seria uma cena muito cômica e ele riria muito com ela.

Caminhou apressadamente pela rua caminhando até a doceria Dedos de Mel onde comprou um monte de doces e guloseimas para os dois. Logo em seguida rumou ao Três Vassouras comprando água, sucos e várias cervejas amanteigadas.

Quando já estava retornando, sues olhos passavam de loja em loja sem se interessas por nenhum dos objetos a mostra, mas um deles chamou a sua atenção e ele parou em frente à loja o encarando.

A vontade que tinha para comprá-lo era muito grande e nem sabia por que estava com essa vontade. Nunca entrara naquela loja em todas as vezes que foi ao povoado, nunca tivera vontade e agora era o que mais desejava.

Olhou para as sacolas em suas mãos, depois olhou para dentro da loja; olhou para o caminho que ficava um pouco mais a frente e novamente para a loja. Suspirou pesadamente e entrou rapidamente balançando a cabeça, mas sorrindo animadamente.

Meia hora depois, ele já estava próximo a Casa dos Gritos e á podia vê-lo sentando no chão com as duas mãos em apoio atrás de seu corpo com o rosto sendo banhando pelos raios do sol que penetravam pelas copas das árvores.

Escondeu as sacolas atrás de uma árvore maior do que as outras ali e ficou parado encostado em uma árvore mais próximo do loiro observando os traços suaves e delicados de seu rosto e as curvas que se sobressaia em seus braços.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? – Draco perguntou sem se mover um centímetro se quer. – Eu sei que sou irresistível de mais, mas não gosto que fiquem me olhando desse jeito.

- Eu só estava achando muito engraçado essa mancha cor de rosa na sua cara. – Harry rebateu se fingindo de inocente.

- Olha só quem está falando. – Draco falou abrindo os olhos e se virando. – O jovem gos... Como? – gritou se levantando rapidamente apontando para o outro – Como é que você se livrou daquela gosma? Ela deveria durar pelo menos 24 horas, antes de começar a desaparecer!

- Eu tenho meus métodos eficientes... – Harry falou marotamente enquanto se aproximava lentamente do loiro.

- Potter... – começou como se estivesse advertindo o moreno de alguma coisa _muito_ perigosa.

- Olha, eu sou vou fazer isso, porque estou com muita pena de você manchado assim. – Harry falou sacando a varinha de suas vezes.

Draco encarou-o um pouco receado, mas era possível sentir o alivio dele por se livrar daquela "coisa" grudada em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos sem reparar que o outro começava a sorrir com uma maneira muito suspeita.

Escutou as palavras murmuradas pelo moreno e rapidamente abriu os olhos sentindo seu corpo todo coberto por uma gosma vermelha parecida com a cor Grifinória para seu total desanimo.

- Essa cor combina muito bem com você. – Falou entre os risos e gargalhadas para um totalmente irado Malfoy.

- Você me paga! – Draco falou com os dentes cerrados.

Juntou um pouco do vermelho que estava em seu corpo e jogou no outro, acertando seu peito e já juntava mais um pouco enquanto via o outro se contorcendo de rir sem ligar para sua camisa.

O loiro já estava a poucos centímetros de Harry quando começou a levantar a sua mão para acertá-lo no rosto e o outro o encarava apenas sorrindo para seu inteiro desgosto.

Deu um passo para frente e o que nenhum dos dois esperava aconteceu.

Draco pisou em cima de uma mancha rosa que estava no chão e escorregou trombando com o moreno que não consegui se manter firme e acabou batendo suas costas em uma raiz de uma das árvores que estava sobre o solo e soltou um gemido de dor.

Abriu os olhos sentindo o peso do outro em seu peito encarando os olhos do loiro dentro dos seus e este se mexia suavemente como se estivesse se ajeitando ali, sem nunca parar de encará-lo.

Verde no azul.

Azul no verde.

Respirações se tornavam ofegantes.

Corações batendo rapidamente entrando em um compasso único.

Draco sentia-se desesperado com aquela boca tão próxima a sua. Aqueles lábios finos e rosados entreabertos fazendo-o sentir aquela respiração próxima ao seu rosto simplesmente o deixavam loucos. Viu-o umedecendo seus lábios e sem perceber acabou fazendo o mesmo nos seus, sentindo sua cabeça ficando cada vez mais pesada.

Por um instante, sua cabeça descer um pouco do local onde estava e podia começar a sentir o nariz do outro encostando levemente no seu enquanto as respirações ganhavam um novo e inusitado ritmo diferente do cansado de antes.

O sorriso que moreno tinha no rosto começava a perder a força e um semblante sério aparecia no seu lugar e os olhos ganham um brilho mais intenso, mais ousado, mais exótico do que estava a encontrar todos os dias naquelas duas esmeraldas quando as olhava quando estavam distraídas.

Sua cabeça tombou um pouco mais e agora podia sentir as pontas de seus narizes roçando suavemente a face próxima ao nariz.

Pode vê-lo escondendo os dois orbes verdes e pode sentir aqueles lábios tocando suavemente o seu quando o outro tranquilamente levantou um pouco a cabeça do chão.

Harry não sabia o que o levou a beijar o garoto que estava em cima dele. Sabia que precisava sentir aqueles lábios outra vez para tentar parar de ficar acordado até tarde da noite imaginando como seria sentir aquela boca contra sua.

Tinha um pouco de medo sem saber o que o outro faria com o beijo, mas depois de sentir que uma língua começava a brincar junto com a sua sorriu e relaxou apenas aproveitando aquelas sensações cheias de desejo e paixão do momento.

Levou suas mãos que estavam no chão para as costas do outro com carinho e as deixou ali como se estivesse se certificando de que aquele momento não acabaria e também para confirmar que aquele não era mais um sonho e desejo de sua cabeça.

Não podia ser sonho, o calor que sentia era intenso de mais, mais do que uma pessoa apenas poderia ter e ainda existiam aquelas sensações de pequenos choques percorrendo sua espinha enquanto sentia uma mão percorrendo por todo o seu peito e barriga.

Instintivamente suas mãos começaram a passar por toda a costa do loiro sob a amassada camisa apenas para que pudesse sentir o calor da pele alva e sem marcas nenhuma em suas mãos.

Enquanto sentia cada lugarzinho das costas do loiro, este havia parado de beijar os seus lábios que estavam inchados e vermelhos e se encontrava passando seus lábios por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os dentes brancos tocarem sua pele deixando uma pequena marca fraca onde terminava o pescoço e começava o ombro.

Suas mãos passavam próximos aos cabelos loiros, começaram a fazer um caminho contrário sentindo novas partes antes inexplorada. Estava adorando.

Sem ter a intenção, seus dedos acabaram entrando um pouco dentro da bermuda do outro e ali, sua mão ficou parada sentindo pequenas imperfeições que, com certeza, não deveriam estar ali.

Estava assustado sentindo as pequenas cicatrizes na pele alheia com seus dedos. Elas eram pequenas e finas demais para terem sido feitas por qualquer um dos feitiços que conhecia e estavam separadas com praticamente a mesma distância uma da outra. Elas certamente não eram foram feitas por feitiço, mas não conseguia imaginar como e o porquê elas estavam ali.

O loiro ficou tenso assim que as tocou e ficou apavorado lembrando-se do que havia acontecido a algumas horas depois do baile que haviam feito para eles.

Não aguentaria outra vez vendo-o sair correndo para longe de si e sem pensar em nada tirou as mãos daquele lugar apertando-as fortemente em um abraço abrindo os olhos vendo apenas madeixas loiras levemente avermelhadas.

Sentiu o toque delicado dos lábios de Draco em seu pescoço e o viu levantando a cabeça com um sorriso embaraçado e com receio de alguma coisa, mas percebia de alguma maneira que ele não ia sair correndo novamente e começou a diminuir a pressão de seus braços o encarando.

A se ver livre daquele abraço apertado, Draco viu que o outro começava a sorrir para ele e rapidamente beijou-o nos lábios deitando ao lado dele com as mãos deitadas em baixo de sua cabeça.

- Estou começando a pensar seriamente em ir tomar alguma coisa lá em Hogsmeade! – falou o loiro sorrindo olhando para o lado vendo às "_suas"_ duas encantadoras esmeraldas lhe encarando.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – Harry falou se sentando atraindo as sacolas para perto. – Sorte que eu trouxe essas cervejas amanteigadas e um monte de doces, assim o Malfoy ai não precisa aparecer em público sem estar perfeito.

- Você vai tirar a gosma de mim, não vai? – Draco perguntou desesperado enquanto se sentava em frente ao moreno pegando uma garrafa que lhe era oferecido.

Depois de tomar um grande gole da cerveja, pegou a sacola que estava ao lado de Harry olhando dentro vendo um monte de vários tipos de doces rapidamente procurando seu preferido. Assim que o encontrando ali, rapidamente desembrulhou o papel brilhante e o mordeu sentindo o sabor da calda de morando se misturando com o gosto do chocolate amargo que derretia em sua boca.

- Desde quando você sabe fazer magia sem varinha? – perguntou intrigado observando Harry que esfriava sua cerveja amanteigada como havia feito com a sua apenas segurando-a na mão.

- Você não acha que eu venci o Voldemort apenas com o meu sorriso encantador e meu corpinho sarado, não é? – Harry falou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa sem importância.

"Mas poderia", Draco pensou olhando par o moreno de cima a baixo.

- Tive que aprender muitas coisas ano passado. Coisas que talvez eu nunca aprendesse se não fosse obrigado...

- Você me ensinaria algumas? – perguntou se animando com a história.

- Prometi a Dumbledore que não atrapalharia o aprendizado de ninguém, que deixaria cada um aprender as coisas no seu tempo certo e não antes, como foi preciso comigo. – Harry falou sem emoção nenhuma na voz. – Talvez eu possa ensinar algumas coisas, mas não vão ser mais legais que eu aprendi. Não conte a ninguém sobre isso, por favor. Não era para eu contar para ninguém ou mesmo fazê-la sem necessidade.

- Eu não vou contar para ninguém seu segredinho, mas eu vou querer saber coisas novas – Falou sorrindo maliciosamente – Principalmente com você sendo meu professor particular.

Harry riu daquele comentário, mas ficou intrigado com os vários sentidos que aquela simples fase poderia ter e todos esses significados tinham uma consequência bem diferentes uma das outras.

Percebeu que alguma coisa diferente tinha despertado dentro dele, porém não conseguia saber o que era. Sabia que era boa, que era sensacional, especial. Já ficava ansioso para descobrir o que era aquela nova sensação e tudo isso aconteceu por causa ele. Por causa Draco Malfoy. Por causa do _seu_ Draco.

_ H **S2** D _

O som de risos era ouvido por toda a entrada do castelo enquanto dois jovens estudantes entravam pela grande porta de carvalho.

- Potter, seu filho de uma mãe, quando é que você vai tirar esse negócio de mim? – Draco exclamou indignado e chateado olhando para o cabelo que estava rosa e vermelho, além de pegajoso.

Rindo mais ainda, Harry falou:

- Vai ser sua primeira aula, mas uma pena que ela só acontecerá daqui a uma semana quando eu não estiver tão cansado. Não me culpe, está bem?

- Meninos, o que fazem tão cedo no castelo? – Dumbledore perguntou com aquele tom sereno e calmo aparecendo na porta do grande salão – Achei que ficariam até mais tarde em Hogsmeade.

- A gente ia, mas teve certas pessoas que...

- Não me culpe! – Draco interrompeu – Ninguém mandou você jogar essa gosma em mim e não querer tirar. Eu tenho uma aparência para manter.

- Eu só queria compartilhar com você uma coisa que era minha... – Harry falou se fingindo de assustado e triste enquanto tentava não sorrir. – E... Foi você que jogou aquela gosma em mim primeiro.

- Parem vocês dois. – Dumbledore falou sem esconder o sorriso no rosto. – O almoço, infelizmente, já terminou há algum tempo. Então porque não vão tomar um banho enquanto peço para que Dobby prepare algo para vocês?

Os dois assentiram e logo já estavam caminhando até o quarto sem falar nenhuma palavra. O silêncio só era cortado por Harry que não conseguia conter a vontade de gargalhar quando olha com o canto dos olhos para o loiro, ou por Draco que se irritava por sentir-se alvo de algo que não tinha a mínima graça.

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça e fizeram o caminho até o quarto sem falar nem uma palavra. O silêncio só era cortado pelos lamentos e pela indignação do loiro ou por Harry que não conseguia conter a vontade de gargalhar o que deixava o outro mais irritado.

Chegaram ao quarto em silêncio e cansados por tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia e sem terem a mínima vontade para fazer alguma coisa, os dois se dirigiram ao quarto para poderem pegar uma roupa limpa e toalha para o banho.

- Eu vou primeiro. – Draco quebrou o silêncio se adiantando para o banheiro.

- Tudo bem. – Harry simplesmente disse olhando para a porta que havia acabado de se fechar.

- O que? – Draco falou com apenas a cabeça apontando para fora do banheiro – Sem nenhuma discussão? Sem querer me matar? Sem nada?

- É claro! Você acha que eu sou o que? Um insensível inescrupuloso? – Se fingindo de ofendido rebateu sem esconder o sorriso de gozação.

- Você quer mesmo uma resposta, Harry? – Draco questionou voltando à cabeça para dentro quando um tênis voou em sua direção.

- Além de que ai eu tenho a desculpa perfeita para poder usar o banheiro dos monitores – O sorriso do moreno aumentou quando viu que o outro começou a pensar a respeito.

- Você não é monitor, então não pode ir lá. – Draco falou jogando a camiseta que tirara nos ombros mostrando seus músculos definidos saindo do banheiro para o moreno. – Pode tomar o seu banho ai que eu não me importo de ter que caminhar até lá para tomar o meu banho.

- Você não está achando que eu vou tomar banho nesse chuveiro enquanto existe uma banheira enorme me esperando...

- Não tem nada que possa fazer. Você não tem a senha. - Draco falou sorrindo superior caminhando até a porta.

Rapidamente se colocou em frente à Draco encarando-o divertido enquanto o impedia, de todas as maneiras possíveis, de chegar a porta.

- Qual é? Não vai sair da frente? – Perguntou se irritando

- Você só sairá desse quarto, se eu for junto. – Harry falou sorrindo com malicia, enquanto se apoiava sua costa na porta de madeira fechada do quarto.

- Você esta sugerindo que quer tomar banho comigo? – Malfoy perguntou perplexo e assustado.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_- Qual é? Não vai sair da frente? – Perguntou se irritando_

_- Você só sairá desse quarto, se eu for junto. – Harry falou sorrindo com malicia, enquanto se apoiava sua costa na porta de madeira fechada do quarto._

_- Você esta sugerindo que quer tomar banho comigo? – Malfoy perguntou perplexo e assustado._

- Eu só estou te dando uma escolha. – Harry rebateu – Uma simples e fácil escolha.

Draco encarou o moreno intimadoramente, mas este não saiu do lugar onde se encontrava e o olhava sorrindo ansioso e animadamente. Balançou a cabeça pesadamente e deu um passo a frente tirando Harry da frente do caminho saindo do quarto sobre um olhar assustado do outro.

Harry não conseguia acreditar que o outro havia concordado com aquela loucura. Ele tinha certeza que o loiro iria desistir daquilo e tomaria o seu banho ali, mas se enganou.

Enganou-se completamente e agora estava apoiado em uma parede do banheiro nervoso olhando-o abrir cada uma das várias torneiras daquela banheira experimentando qual era a melhor para aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Por mais que estivesse nervoso, ansioso e, talvez um pouco, amedontrado sobre tudo aquilo, ele não conseguia esconder um sorriso de sua face enquanto olhava cada um dos traços daquela face tão cuidada e tão delicada daquele que foi seu inimigo por vários anos.

Alguma coisa naquela semana, e ele não sabia o que era, mas uma coisa tinha certeza: ele não o considerava mais seu inimigo. Havia conhecido um lado do loiro que não imaginava que poderia existir. Draco Malfoy era arrogante, prepotente, mimado, bagunceiro. Porém, ele também era educado, gentil, organizado...

- O que você acha dessa? – Perguntou Draco do agachado do lado da banheira olhando para o moreno.

... e _lindo_

- Ok. – Foi a única coisa que conseguir articular quando se assustou com a pergunta observando que o outro não conseguia fingir que não ria dele.

- Que foi? – Questionou zangado.

- Você estava parado ai com uma cara... – o loiro falou rindo.

- Com uma cara? – curioso, indagou.

- Parecia que você queria... – parou para pensar. – Me comer vivo... Me agarrar. Sei lá.

Harry ficou corado instantaneamente com o último comentário, e assim que percebeu o que havia dito, Draco se virou rapidamente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar gradualmente.

- Aposto que você não percebeu isso... – Harry falou se aproximando e o empurrou para dentro da banheira que já estava cheia.

- Potter... Seu desgraçado! – exclamou alto quando emergiu nervosamente. – Por que você fez isso?

- Me deu vontade? – perguntou rindo da cara de Draco que se aproximava de onde o moreno estava.

- Você vai me pagar. – murmurou irritado agarrando a perna do outro rapidamente o puxando para dentro da água.

Assim que voltou a superfície, Harry estava rindo animadamente o que irritou ainda mais o loiro que bufou de raiva e começou a se afastar o máximo possível quando sentiu algo batendo em suas costas.

- O que foi agora? – Quase gritou irritado.

- Você estava sujando a água, seu... Seu... Malfoy. – respondeu rindo.

- E desde quando meu apelido virou um adjetivo depreciativo?

- Desde que eu acabei de falar. – falou animado enquanto olhava para o outro ficando vermelho de raiva do outro lado. – E não existe palavra melhor para te descrever do que essa.

- Nos, Malfoy's, temos personalidades fortes mesmo. – Draco falou ponderando aquilo. – Mas isso não te da o direito de dizer meu nome a torto e a direito.

- E o que eu tenho direito? – perguntou.

- Sei lá... Qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Sim. – Respondeu estranhando um sorriso estranho que Harry tinha estampado no rosto.

- E se, por algum acaso, eu fizesse isso? – Harry perguntou e com um gesto de sua mão fez toda a roupa encharcada do loiro sumir.

- Seu... Seu... – Draco falou tampando se cobrindo com a mão ficando vermelho de vergonha. – Isso não é seu direito também.

- Agora já foi. – Harry falou inocentemente.

- Você vai ficar ai, vestido?

- Por quê? – Harry indagou. – Você quer me ver sem roupa?

- Oras... Eu... – Draco bufou ficando ainda mais vermelho. – Porque eu queria ver uma... Uma coisinha como você?

- Isso magoou. – Harry falou tirando a camisa molhada sentindo que seu corpo era observado avidamente.

Draco riu ironicamente sem tirar os olhos do corpo que se revelava a cada instante em sua frente e perguntou:

- Agora será que dá para você me devolver a minha roupa?

- Por quê? – Harry fingiu estranhar a pergunta – Você vai tomar banho de roupa?

- Você é muito irritante! – Exclamou indignado.

Silêncio reinou durante os minutos seguintes com cada um em seu canto tomando o seu banho calmamente, porém era possível sentir como o clima estava tenso.

Os dois jovens conseguiam sentir que eram observados um pelo outro a todo o instante e, às vezes, seus olhos se encontravam naquela brincadeira e rapidamente fingiam olhar para outro lado com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e um brilho novo no olhar.

- Você pode lavar as minhas costas? – Harry perguntou quebrando o clima silêncio que havia se instalado, olhando ao loiro. – Por favor.

O loiro o encarou pensando sobre o que faria e acenou levemente com a cabeça sentindo seu rosto começar a esquentar levemente novamente quando percebeu o moreno caminhando em sua direção com passos lentos e cuidadosos.

- Obrigado. – Harry falou normalmente ficando de costas ao loiro enquanto entregava seu sabonete ao mesmo.

Draco sentia seu coração pulsando forte e rapidamente em seu peito enquanto olhava para aquela pele bronzeada em sua frente, sentindo que sua boca começava a ficar seca e sua mente começava a imaginar como seria senti-la em sobre seus lábios.

Sua mão estava trêmula quando a levou em direção as costas que estavam em sua frente e sentiu seu coração dar um salto assim que seus dedos roçaram suavemente naquela pele que tanto desejara e que agora estava em seu alcance.

Lentamente, começou a percorrer com sua mão cada pequena parte daquela costa e podia sentir que Harry se arrepiava cada vez que sua mão ia mais e mais para baixo.

Harry sentiu a distancia que separava os dois corpos agora quase não existia mais e que a mão do loiro agora percorria, da mesma maneira lenta, a sua barriga o que o deixava com ondas de choque percorrendo todo do seu corpo.

Olhou para trás e viu que Draco sorria de uma maneira travessa e sorriu também virando seu corpo para ficar frente a frente com o amigo. Segurou a mão pálida que estava em seu corpo e delicadamente tirou o sabonete que havia ali e voltou a colocá-la em seu peito com um sorriso ainda maior.

Assim que a mão de Draco foi pousada na pele do moreno, ambos sentiram um outro choque na espinha e borboletas começando a surgirem no estomago de cada um. Agora ambos sorriam abertamente colando seus corpos que eram separados apenas pela Box preta que Harry usava.

Juntaram suas testas encarando-se de forma intensa como se conversassem apenas com um olhar e começaram a aproximar os seus lábios e a fechar seus olhos.

Quando já podiam sentir a respiração do outro em seus rostos, seus narizes se tocando e suas bocas a milímetros de se unirem, ouviram um riso fraco que vinha de um canto mais afastado da banheira, separaram-se velozmente procurando quem havia feito aquilo.

- Murta! – Harry gritou assustado vendo o fantasma flutuando próxima a borda oposta de onde estava da banheira – O que você faz aqui?

- Não parem. – a fantasma falou sem se importar com a pergunta. – Estava tão bom ver vocês dois tão lindos juntos dessa maneira aqui nessa banheira.

- Você não deveria estar assombrando o seu banheiro não? – Draco perguntou com raiva.

- Olha aqui, sua cobra asquerosa e mimada. – Murta exclamou raivosa parando na frente do loiro que deu um passo a trás. – Você deveria me agradecer por eu estar deixando você fazer certas coisas com o _meu_ Harry. – depois de falar o nome do moreno, ela se vira para o mesmo e suspira.

- Seu? – o loiro riu – Você está morta. Ele não pertence a nenhum fantasma.

- Seu... Seu... Seu... – depois de dar um grito bem estridente e trincar o vidro do espelho, ela desapareceu dali chorando e murmurando coisas que não dava para entender.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes até que Harry falou:

- Você não foi muito duro com ela não?

Draco olhou para o moreno indignado e depois os dois começaram a rir sem parar até perder o fôlego com toda aquela situação.

- Eu... Eu não acredito que o Santo Potter consegue fazer até um fantasma se apaixonar por ele.

- Seu idiota. – Harry falou jogando um pouco de água na cara do outro saindo da banheira. – Você vai ficar mais ai?

- É... Pelo jeito não. – Draco falou. – Será que você pode se virar para eu sair?

- Qual é? – Harry indignado perguntou – Larga de frescura e sai logo daí.

- Eu não tenho frescura. – o loiro falou emburrado vendo o outro terminando de vestir uma bermuda. – Pode sair, eu vou ficar um pouco mais.

Harry encarou-o e sem se importar muito, saiu caminhando tranquilamente com apenas a bermuda e a camiseta que usaria no ombro cantarolando alguma coisa que Draco não conseguiu adivinhar de quem era.

_ **HD** _

N/A: Perdão por tanto tempo sem capítulo, mas eu não conseguia escrever esse capítulo. Nada saia como eu queria e ai eu apagava tudo e começava de novo.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que foi o melhor que deu para fazer nesses dias.

Ah, alguém ai ficou com vontade de "matar" a Murta? =P kkkk Eu fiquei.

Gostaria de agradecer a quantidade de comentários nesse capítulo. É bom saber que tem gente lendo e gostando da história que estou criando. =)

Vocês gostariam que algo acontecesse aqui na fic? Se sim, mandem comentários e eu tento encaixar nos capítulos. (Ah, só para constar, a relação dos dois irá esquentar, porém mais para frente).


	12. Chapter 12

NA.: Capítulo anterior excluido. Não conseguia ligar o capítulo na história, mas quem gostou de saber que iria ter um puoco de ação, espera um pouquinho mais que logo chega.

**Capítulo 12**

Virou-se na cama mais uma vez sem coragem para abrir os olhos. Estava irritado com os raios do sol que chegava até seus olhos toda vez que a cortina balança com a suave brisa daquela manhã, Draco colocou seu travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça bocejando enquanto tentava voltar dormir mais um pouco.

"Estou de férias", pensou indignado sentindo que alguma coisa estava faltando ali. "Porque levantar cedo nas férias?"

Tentando voltar a dormir, lembrou-se do que sonhara aquela noite tranquila e, por mais que estivesse no verão, fria. Mas não fria de precisar de algo para se cobrir, e sim fria de não encontrar o calor do outro corpo ali com ele.

Incrível como já tinha se acostumado a dormir nos braços daquele moreno em uma noite apenas.

Sentiu-se um idiota por declarar aquilo em seus pensamentos. Ele era um Malfoy. Malfoy's não dependem de ninguém. Logo ele não dependia de ninguém, muito menos daquele _traste_. Mas no fundo, sabia que aquilo não era verdade e tinha sorte de ninguém poder descobrir aquilo.

Com o coração um pouco acelerado, deixou sua mente vagar pelo seu sonho relembrando os mínimos detalhes do que lembrava.

_Havia acabado de sair da sala de jantar e subia as escadas lentamente, quando de repente ouviu aquela voz que tanto lhe arrepiava por perto._

_Parou no lugar que se encontrava e ficou procurando em cada canto possível o dono daquela voz. Mas no minuto que havia ficado ali parado sem mexer um músculo se quer, não estou mais nenhum barulho e balançou a cabeça imaginando estar ouvindo coisas._

_Quando subiu mais um degrau, escutou novamente, só que dessa vez foi uma risada como se alguém risse de felicidade._

_Seu sangue gelou._

Ele_ estava ali, outra vez. Raramente _ele_ aparecia em sua casa, e quando aparecia... Era a segunda vez naquela semana e não poderia suportar tudo aquilo de novo._

_Rumou apressado em direção ao seu quarto e quando já podia ver a porta que tanto desejava, acelerou os passos desejando poder trancar-se lá dentro, mas, neste instante, viu na parede ao seu lado a sombra de um homem de longos cabelos parando atrás de si._

_Não conseguiu dar nem um passo e já sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado contra a parede sendo pressionado contra a mesma por aquela pessoa. Debatia-se tentando se livrar daquele aperto, mas era tudo em vão. _Ele_ era mais forte e _ele_ queria seu corpo novamente._

_Tentou pegar sua varinha quando sentiu uma mordida em seu pescoço, mas lembrou-se que havia deixado em seu quarto. Seu quarto, há apenas alguns passos de onde estava. Seu refugio. Seu abrigo._

_Sem perceber, a pressão que sentia em suas costas diminuiu um pouco e aqueles lábios começaram a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. As mãos que antes tentavam desesperadamente retirar suas calças agora subiam por suas costas até seus cabelos onde delicadamente os puxavam para trás, dando mais espaço para que aquela boca pudesse continuar seu caminho mordiscando levemente seu pescoço até chegar a sua orelha, onde não se conteve e gemeu alto.._

_Abriu os olhos se deparando para um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso lascivo que fez seu pobre coração bater descompassadamente. Sua boca se abriu em espanto e esta logo foi tomada pela boca do outro não dando tempo para que processasse o que estava acontecendo._

_Deixou-se conduzir pela situação._

_Não sabia como, mas já não estava mais preso na parede pelo mesmo homem. O que antes era bruto e sem emoção nenhuma havia se tornado em algo que não conseguia definir; havia se transformado em algo verdadeiro, algo que não era forçado. Aquilo que sempre desejou: ser amado._

_Não aguentou quando as duas ereções se tocaram sobre os tecidos da calça e gemeu alto._

_Suas mãos que antes estiveram imóveis ao lado de seu corpo começaram a explorar as costas do moreno e a arranhá-la se, apertando-as fortemente nas nádegas firmes do moreno que começava a desabotoar sua camisa distribuindo novamente pequenos beijos em cada pedaço novo de pele que ficava a mostra._

_Os lábios se uniram novamente em um beijo longo e sensual enquanto Draco começava a retirar a camisa do outro desesperadamente tentando buscar o maior contato possível entre duas peles naquele momento._

_Quando finalmente se livrou daquela camisa, ele começou a passar seus lábios por toda parte do pescoço que se encontrava livre e chupou o lóbulo da orelha para seu deleito já que o outro gemeu seu nome bem próximo ao seu ouvido:_

_- Draco..._

Seu coração estava acelerado só de lembrar daquele sonho. Este, por sua vez, poderia ter começado de uma maneira que não gostaria de lembrar, muito mesmo que tivesse acontecido, mas aquela parte final... O sabor daqueles lábios... O cheiro do sabonete tão comum impregnado naquele corpo ficava tão _incomum_... Aqueles olhos... Aqueles cabelos tão macios e tão bagunçados...

Só uma única pessoa conseguia tinha tudo aquilo. Só uma. E por menos sorte que tivesse, ela estava ali naquele quarto. Dormindo tranquilamente. E... Roncando.

- Nada é perfeito! – Draco murmurou quando ouviu o ronco quase inaudível do moreno deitado. – Seria querer de mais que não tivesse um defeito.

"Mas é um defeito tão fofinho", ele pensou sem querer sacudindo a cabeça.

Abriu os olhos e os fixou no teto lutando para não olhar na direção da outra cama. Sabia como o moreno se mexia bastante durante o sono e também sabia que algumas vezes ele dormir com o mínimo de peça possível e não faria muito bem para o seu coraçãozinho ver aquilo logo cedo. Não após um sonho daqueles.

Depois de se espreguiçar, desistiu de tentar não olhar para Harry deitado ali do lado e instintivamente já estava ao lado da cama sentando suavemente na cama para não acordá-lo.

Apenas um lençol branco de seda fino cobria parcialmente aquele corpo que começa a lhe atormentar até em seus sonhos agora.

Lembrava perfeitamente daqueles braços fortes levantando-o contra a parede e do jeito tão automático que suas pernas rodearam aquela cintura gemendo alto quando sentiu uma mordida em seu peito.

Como havia ficado com vontade de sentir aquele calor que emanava daquele corpo no seu, ou sentir mais uma vez aquele gosto tão diferente daqueles lábios tão finos e delicados; a sensação de se entregar, de poder ter aquele corpo só para si, fazer tudo o que tivesse vontade com ele.

Imaginou o que o Harry faria se acordasse com ele o beijando. Beijando-o cheio de vontade e nem um pouco pudor enquanto aproximava seu rosto da face do outro, mas no final simplesmente beijo-lhe a testa e levando sua mão em direção aos cabelos tão escuros, tão sem simetria e, principalmente, tão macios.

Poderia ser sua imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça, mas poderia jurar que o moreno havia esboçado um pseudo-sorriso quando começou a fazer um pequeno cafuné naqueles cabelos escuros com sua outra mão pousada em cima da que estava por cima do travesseiro.

Passou-se um tempo sem nenhum dos dois se mexerem do lugar. Foi nesse momento que Draco percebeu todo o significado daquela situação e levantou-se rapidamente da cama, sem ligar para o suspiro de Harry como se lamenta-se alguma coisa.

Dentro do banheiro, podiam-se ouvir algumas coisas do tipo: "Você está parecendo um lufano idiota, seu besta.", ou ainda "Você é Draco Malfoy. Da Sonserina... Sonserina!", enquanto este encontrava encarando a imagem do espelho indignado e um pouco irritado, mas não discordaria se alguém dissesse que tinha gostado e queria mais daquilo.

- Mas ninguém irá descobrir. – Exclamou vestindo a máscara aristocrática que era obrigado a usar durante toda sua vida.

- HD –

NA.: Dessa vez foi rápido, hein. Espero, como já disse, que não se acostumem com atualizações tão rápido.

O que acharam? Espero que tenha ficado bom, já que nunca escrevi nada do tipo daquele sonho do Draco. Safadinho ele, hein? Ou seria o autor? Eu acho que é a primeira opção. kkkkkkkkk

Até no próximo final de semana, eu acho.

Yann

Ps.: Eu sei a resposta para a pergunta do Draco no começo do capítulo. Acordar mais cedo nas férias serve para poder atualizar as nossas histórias. ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo** **13**

Harry estava acordado a um tempo sentindo uma suave brisa que entrava pela janela batendo na parte de seu corpo que não estava coberto pelo lençol. Podia sentir o cheiro do loiro por todo o quarto e esse simples fato o fez sorrir e imaginar o que é que poderia acontecer naquelas férias.

Era o segundo dia de férias. Férias longe dos Dursley's! Quão maravilhoso aquilo poderia ser?

Não havia mais guerra.

O mundo bruxo estava se reerguendo lentamente, mas tudo estava ficando como era antigamente. Por mais que muitas famílias tivessem perdido algum, ou vários, entes queridos, agora era uma época de paz, tranquilidade. De vida!

Saber que não existia mais nenhum psicopata atrás de si querendo o matar, ou a seus amigos o deixa alegre. Mesmo que alguns comensais da morte algumas vezes tentassem algum atentado contra ele, quando era possível, jurando vingança pela derrota de seu "tão poderoso" mestre.

Lembrava perfeitamente do duelo que teve da última em vez que teve que se defender do ato da vingança e do tanto gargalhou ao ver o _soldado do mal_ enfrentando problemas em lançar em simples feitiço de estuporamento. O moreno não sabia quem havia passado mais vergonha: se o pobre coitado por todas as coisas que havia planejado falharem seu ele ter feito nada, ou ele mesmo por ter que "duelar" com um cara daqueles.

Desperto, levantou-se da cama colocando uma bermuda larga e uma camiseta fresca pensando o que poderia fazer aquele dia.

- Passar o dia no lago, parece ser uma boa. – Harry falou pensando consigo mesmo enquanto terminava de tentar arrumar o cabelo.

Saiu do quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho e viu que Draco se encontrava de costa para ele. Sorriu pensando em pregar uma peça no loiro e foi o que fez se aproximando lentamente sem fazer nenhum barulho parando logo atrás tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhuma sombra e falou próximo ao ouvido do outro:

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy!

Não conseguiu se conter ao vê-lo pular de susto gritando e gargalhou da cara de raiva do outro.

- Caralho, Potter! – Draco gritou irritado limpando a tinta que havia derramado por todo o pergaminho. – Por que raios você tinha que fazer isso?

- Deu vontade – Falou sorrindo se jogando no sofá. – O que você ta fazendo?

- Limpando a bagunça que você me fez fazer. Eu estava quase acabando, seu maldito!

- Acabando... – Harry falou deixando no ar querendo uma resposta.

- O meu trabalho de Runas Antigas. – Respondeu olhando para o estrago do pergaminho e olhou irritado para o moreno – Vou ter que passar tudo a limpo. Tudo!

- Estamos de férias, Draco. Descansa sua cabeça um pouco. Não é a toa que está tão estressado desse jeito.

- Eu não estou estressado. – Draco procurando em sua mochila mais um rolo de pergaminho. – Porque você não vai encher o saco de Dumbledore ou da Madame Pomfrey ou ainda da Trelawney? Ou dos elfos domésticos? Severo me disse hoje, quando ia embora, que são os únicos que ficarão no castelo essas férias, além de nós dois.

- Depois fala que não está estressado. – Harry murmura se ajeitando no sofá olhando para o teto.

- Eu. Não. Estou. Estressado. – Draco falou rangendo os dentes de nervoso.

- Não? E como que se acha isso ai que você tem? – Questionou sorrindo torto irritando mais o loiro.

- Não enche! - Draco exclamou e se levantou da mesa para batendo a porta logo atrás quando entrou no quarto.

- É! Ele não está estressado. – Harry falou olhando para a porta e escutando o barulho das portas do guarda-roupa batendo e o som de alguma coisa se quebrando lá dentro.

Passado algum tempo, Draco saiu do quarto com o cabelo bagunçado e se sentou à mesa encarando o moreno que fingiu não perceber reparando atentamente as expressões do loiro passar de inocente, para curioso, para nervoso, para desapontamento, para raive e mais algumas outras.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou cansado de ser alvo daqueles olhos azuis. Sabia que o outro não desistiria tão fácil se ele quisesse alguma coisa.

- Preciso de um rolo de pergaminho. – Falou naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido anteriormente.

- Que? – Harry estranhou a pergunta e levantou a cabeça um pouco do sofá para poder o olhar melhor.

- Preciso de um pergaminho.

- E?

- O meu acabou...

- E?

- Quero terminar isso logo...

- E?

- E... Você estragou o meu último.

- E?

- Oras, Potter, não estou para brincadeira. Você tem um pergaminho ou não tem para me da? – Questionou outra vez irritado.

- Tenho até três, - Harry falou e levantou a mão onde surgiram três pequenos rolos de pergaminho novo, mas o afastou do loiro quando este ia pegar. – mas tenho uma condição para você ficar com ele.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- É pegar ou largar.

Draco parou um pouco pensando e depois disse irritado:

- Qual condição?

- Que você passe o dia comigo, sem pensar em trabalho algum. Ou com livros. Ou com qualquer outra coisa relacionada a estudos.

- Que? Não... Não! Eu tenho um monte de coisa para fazer. Um monte de trabalho para fazer...

- Mas você não tem nenhum pergaminho para fazê-los.

- Larga a mão de ser infantil e me da logo.

- Vamos, Draco. Só hoje! Um dia de diversão não vai te matar.

- Mas...

- Nada de "_mas_". Vamos!

Harry se levantou do sofá deixando os pergaminhos por lá mesmo e, sem ligar para os protestos, pegou o loiro pela mão e começou a arrastar o outro para fora enquanto ia alegremente para fora.

Draco estava indignado com a ousadia o moreno. Quem ele achava que era para poder o arrastar daquele jeito por aqueles corredores tão vazios e ainda por cima sorrindo daquele jeito tão... Feliz? Tranquilo? Estava tentando resistir, mas o outro era mais forte que ele e não conseguiria o impedir de qualquer jeito.

"Porque você não mandou uma coruja para comprar pergaminhos, seu idiota?", Draco se questionou irritado consigo mesmo por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Nunca conseguia pensar direito perto daquele moreno que, mesmo sem querer, sempre dava um jeito de destruir qualquer barreira colocada em volta de si para evitar que aquele sentimento que pulsava dentro de seu peito pudesse ser percebido pelos outros ou principalmente para o próprio dono deles, Harry. Sorte sua que o outro era bastante desligado nesse assunto.

Sentiu sua mão ser apertada um pouco e discretamente olhou para baixo reparando que ainda estavam de mãos dadas e sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouco corado, embora não pudesse dizer que não estava gostando daquele toque. Nunca revelaria para ninguém aquilo, mas por um breve instante o pensamento de passar o resto daquele dia daquele jeito não pareceria tão ruim.

Suspirou e olhou para o lado reparando como o dia lá fora se encontrava extremamente aconchegante e que seria realmente um desperdício passar o dia trancado em uma sala fazendo os deveres.

- O dia está bonito hoje, não? – Harry tentou puxar assunto, mas o loiro iria responder qualquer coisa só para não mostrar que estava mais do que atento no que o outro estava fazendo.

- É...

- A gente podia comer lá fora. O que você acha? Eu posso ir pegar um pouco de comida lá na cozinha.

- Tanto faz...

- Você tem alguma preferência?

- Não...

- Sabia que isso é muito irritante?

- Não...

- E que você fica muito gracioso assim?

- Não...

- É verdade que você não gosta de mim?

- Na... Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Draco questionou nervoso sentindo seu coração acelerar ao perceber a resposta que daria.

- Você estava respondendo tão distraído. - Harry respondeu normalmente quando chegaram às portas do castelo que levavam para o jardim - Queria saber o que você responderia.

- Por quê?

-É... Hum... Você quer ir comigo a cozinha ou me espera aqui? – Harry desconversou atiçando a curiosidade do loiro.

- Espero aqui.

- Ok!

Harry soltou a sua mão do loiro e começou a andar rapidamente pelo corredor à frente, mas voltou e se curvou sobre o loiro beijando-lhe demoradamente a bochecha antes de sair correndo para a cozinha com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_ **HD** _

O loiro estranhou ao vê-lo voltou correndo em sua direção e rapidamente olhou para trás pensando ter alguma coisa atrás de sim, mas não tinha nada. Voltou para o moreno dando um pequeno pulo quando o outro quase se chocou com ele e sentiu um frio na espinha quando viu o outro se abaixando em sua direção e lhe beijando a bochecha.

Não que tivesse achado ruim, mas desde quando aquele moreno agia daquela forma? Tão ousado? Harry não imaginava o tanto que aquele beijo acabou o irritando mais do que qualquer coisa que ele havia feito naquele começo do dia.

Não acreditava que ele o tinha beijado tão próximo dos seus lábios ainda mais quando ele queria aquele beijo. Não aquele simples casto beijo na bochecha. Queria mais. Bem mais que aquilo. Queria provar daquele gosto novamente e se esbanjar dele até não poder mais.

Ele teria o que queria.

Ele faria aquilo acontecer ou não se chamaria Draco Malfoy.

- Se prepare Potter. – Draco murmurou olhando para o final do corredor onde o moreno havia desaparecido com mil ideias se formando em sua mente – Você mexeu com a pessoa e não sabe o que lhe aguarda.

**N/A**:

E ai? O que acharam desse capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado. O que acham que pode acontecer no próximo capítulo? A coisa promete, não?

Aproveitem o capítulo e dependendo da quantidade de comentários, quem sabe próximo capítulo não chegue mais rápido... ;)

_Yann_


	14. Chapter 14

Devido à demora para atualizar, estou postando a última parte do capítulo anterior para melhor compreensão. Desculpe a demora e aproveitem o capítulo novo.

_O loiro estranhou ao vê-lo voltou correndo em sua direção e rapidamente olhou para trás pensando ter alguma coisa atrás de sim, mas não tinha nada. Voltou para o moreno dando um pequeno pulo quando o outro quase se chocou com ele e sentiu um frio na espinha quando viu o outro se abaixando em sua direção e lhe beijando a bochecha._

_Não que tivesse achado ruim, mas desde quando aquele moreno agia daquela forma? Tão ousado? Harry não imaginava o tanto que aquele beijo acabou o irritando mais do que qualquer coisa que ele havia feito naquele começo do dia._

_Não acreditava que ele o tinha beijado tão próximo dos seus lábios ainda mais quando ele queria aquele beijo. Não aquele simples casto beijo na bochecha. Queria mais. Bem mais que aquilo. Queria provar daquele gosto novamente e se esbanjar dele até não poder mais._

_Ele teria o que queria._

_Ele faria aquilo acontecer ou não se chamaria Draco Malfoy._

_- Se prepare Potter. – Draco murmurou olhando para o final do corredor onde o moreno havia desaparecido com mil ideias se formando em sua mente – Você mexeu com a pessoa errada e não sabe o que lhe aguarda._

Capítulo 14

Já faz três minutos que estava ali parado, de pé, esperando pela testa-rachada que não retornava logo. Detestava esperar.. Durante seus quase dezessete anos de vida, ele fazia os outros esperarem, mas não esperava. Não mesmo.

- Três minutos e quarenta segundos. – Draco falou para si olhando o relógio em seu pulso. – Três minutos e quarenta e três segundos... Droga! Porque ele tem que demorar tanto? Será que ele foi plantar a comida?

Estava impaciente. Andava sozinho de um lado para o outro no meio daquele corredor vazio. Seus olhos vagavam de seu relógio, para o lago lá fora; de novo para o relógio e para o corredor por onde Harry foi em direção a cozinha.

Como já estava começando a se irritar novamente de tanto ficar andando de um lado para o outro, decidiu se encostar à parede ao lado de uma janela e ficar olhando para fora, torcendo para o tempo passar mais rápido.

- Quatro minutos e... Sete segundos. – Draco repetiu – Vai demorar um _século_ para voltar, será?

Como poderia colocar seu plano em prática, se o seu alvo não estava ali?

"Que plano?", uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido o fazendo prender a respiração por um instante.

Não havia pensado nesse detalhe. Estava pensando mais naquele moreno de olhos verdes que tanto lhe perturbava e em sua demora que não havia parado para bolar plano algum. Não teria nenhum problema, sabia exalar sensualidade e desejo quando queria. E era o que mais queria naquele momento.

- Demorei? – Harry perguntou chegando por trás com uma caneca na mão.

- Quase um século. – Draco respondeu, encarando o moreno levar a caneca à boca bebendo um pouco do conteúdo. – Não vou ficar esperando da próxima vez. Fique sabendo já disso.

- Você quer uma próxima vez? – questionou sorrindo.

- Nem sonhando. – Draco falou se virando. – Você não foi pegar algo para a gente ir comer no lago? Eu não estou...

- Não tinha sobrado nada do café da manhã, então pedi para o Dobby preparar alguma coisa. – Harry falou normalmente caminhando para o lago com o loiro ao seu lado. – Quer leite com chocolate?

Draco olhava para o moreno lhe oferecendo a caneca após tomar mais um gole, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Estava fascinado, olhando-o levar a caneca aos lábios. Aquele pequeno gesto era tão inocente, entretanto lhe parecia tão obsceno. O jeito que gemia tão baixo ao sentir o líquido quente descer pela garganta, ou ainda a maneira como a sua língua passava pelos lábios para tirar qualquer vestígio que poderia ter ficado por lá, o deixou petrificado no lugar, imaginando o quão bom deveria estar.

Não queria, mas sem pensar muito, levou sua mão a caneca bebendo um pouco para constatar que não havia nada de especial naquilo. Que era um simples leite com chocolate com muito, muito açúcar. Como o outro poderia fazer aquilo parecer tão bom? Imaginou se seria porque estava na boca de Potter, e ficou tentado a experimentar, mas não daria para saber.

Seus olhos percorreram aqueles lábios tortos num sorriso e no canto encontrou um pequeno "bigode" da espuma do leite. Sem raciocinar direito, passou seu dedão pelo lugar o levando a boca sentindo realmente que o gosto havia ficado um pouquinho melhor. Ou seria apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando alguma peça sem graça? Não sabia dizer, mas sorriu interiormente ao perceber o olhar cheio de desejo e curiosidade do outro sobre si com aquele simples gesto.

- Vamos? – Draco perguntou voltando a caminhar em direção a grande árvore que havia perto do lago.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente em silêncio, repassando tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos dias. Os olhares, os gestos, os toques, os sonhos. E até mesmo os dois beijos que não saiam de suas memórias. Apesar de estarem distraídos presos em seus pensamentos, nenhum dos dois pensou na possibilidade de estarem sendo observados ao andarem juntos, por um certo bruxo com longas barbas brancas e olhos azuis por trás de óculos meia-lua, com um sorriso bem largo na face.

- E agora? – Draco perguntou sentando-se encostado na árvore.

- Agora você chega mais para lá que esse lugar ai é meu. – Harry falou e sentou-se ao lado do loiro o empurrando com o corpo para ocupar aquela posição.

- Nem vem. – Draco falou irritado lutando também por aquele pequeno espaço de terra. – Eu me sentei aqui primeiro e não vou sair. Nem mesmo por você, Potter.

- Harry, por favor.

- Que? – questionou não entendo o moreno, se dando por vencido e deixando o outro ocupar o seu lugar.

- Me chama de Harry. – Falou sorrindo abertamente para o loiro – Gosto quando me chama pelo nome.

- Não me lembro de ter te chamado pelo seu nome nenhuma vez. – Draco o olhou inquietamente, repassando todos os momentos em que estiveram juntos, tentando se lembrar de tal deslize.

- Você fala quando esta dormindo. – Falou dando ombros e olhando a expressão de assombro .estampada no rosto pálido.

- Eu não falo quando durmo!

- Fala sim! Tanto que já desisti de tentar entender a lógica do que você diz.

- Ma-Mas...

- Não vim aqui para ficar falando de você dormindo. Espero que não se importe. – Harry falou e tomou o restante do chocolate da caneca.

- Então, por que viemos aqui? – Questionou.

- Não sei. – Harry falou olhando para o final do lago, se perdendo no horizonte. – Não pensei nisso.

- Não pensou nisso? – Draco rebateu. – Você me trás aqui fora, de baixo desse sol quente e desse calor insuportável para não fazer nada?

- O que você quer fazer? Aceito qualquer tipo de sugestão, desde que não seja ficar lá dentro, e nada relacionado a livros e estudos.

- Sei lá! A ideia foi sua. Não minha!

- Acho que sei o que podemos fazer. – Harry falou e se levantou começando a tirar a camisa que vestia.

O loiro ficou encarando todos os movimentos que Harry fazia para tirar a camisa, e não conseguia desviar os olhos dos músculos definidos do abdômen ou braço de Potter, ou ainda das pernas quando começou a retirar a bermuda ficando apenas com a boxer preta que usava.

Ele ficou ali parado tentando entender o que o outro falava, mas apenas via a boca do moreno se mover sem prestar atenção nas palavras que chegavam até si; ou ainda em qualquer sentido que poderia existir. Prendeu sua respiração quando Harry começou a se aproximar mais de si. encarando-o com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto. Mas não conseguia raciocinar direito. Seus sentidos estavam presos naquele cheiro que o começava a chegar às suas narinas e no brilho daqueles olhos verdes que o prendiam naquele estado de inerência.

Sentiu seu corpo ser rodeado pelos braços de Potter e ser levantado do chão onde se encontrava, e por um instante sentiu-se no céu. Pertencia àquele lugar na terra, e que queria sair dali, por nada. Até sem intenção, acabou se acomodando nos braços que o segurava até finalmente voltar a raciocinar e perceber que o outro corria em direção ao lago. Ao entender o que estava acontecendo, gritou e esperneou tentando parar o moreno, mas apenas conseguiu atrasar um pouco o seu tombo na água. Agarrou-se no pescoço do moreno quando sentiu que iria ser jogado na água, derrubando os dois juntos dentro do lago. O que mais o irritou ao emergir, foi ouvir o riso de Harry.

- Você me paga, Potter! – Draco exclamou irado indo ao encontro do outro na água enquanto ele se afastava. – Você acabou de assinar sua morte! Ninguém jamais mexe no meu cabelo...

- A sua cara... – Harry falou entre os risos para mais desgosto do outro – Sua cara... Como eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfi...

O moreno não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Draco havia jogado água e neste instante havia começado uma guerra dentro do lago. Naquele momento só conseguia ver os dois garotos tentando afundar o outro dentro do lago ou ainda ouvir a risada dos mesmos.

Algum tempo depois, já exaustos da brincadeira, os dois se arrastaram para fora do lago e ficaram de novo sob a mesma árvore. Harry sentou-se na mesma posição de antes e ficou encarando o loiro tirar a roupa molhada do corpo. Seus olhos passeavam por todas as partes do corpo delgado, tentando imaginar como seria, passar suas mãos nele, conhecer as várias curvas e os mínimos detalhes daquele paraíso.

Quando o loiro se inclinou para deixar a sua roupa no sol, Harry pode notar quatro finas cicatrizes separadas por uma pequena distância e ficou imaginando o que poderia tê-las causado. Eram muito idênticas para ter sido um acidente e pouco profissional para ter sido feita por algum médico. Porque será que elas estavam ali e quem havia feito tal coisa?

- Senta pra lá. – Draco falou empurrando o moreno. – Você já sentou ai da outra vez.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui...

- Eu também, então caia fora. – Draco falou e empurrou com mais força fazendo com que o moreno tombasse no chão dando espaço suficiente para poder sentar ali.

- Isso não é justo. – Harry falou limpando as pequenas folhas que haviam ficado coladas em seu braço. – Da um espaço para mim...

- Não, não e não!

- Certeza? – Harry questionou e levantou a sobrancelha quando viu o outro fechar os olhos e virar o rosto para o outro lado.

- Se é assim que você quer...

Harry falou e engatinhando, parou enfrente ao loiro que abriu um dos olhos e ficou olhando o que o moreno aprontava. Este aproximou a mão da perna do outro e a começou a afastar uma da outra, virando de costas e aproximando-se do peito do outro.

- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou o impedindo de se aproximar mais.

- Você não me deixa ficar ai encostado, então vou ficar encostado em você. – Harry falou se livrando das mãos que o empurravam para frente, se ajeitando no loiro que ficou tenso sentindo o calor do corpo do outro sobre o seu.

- Eu por acaso tenho cara de encosto, Potter? – Questionou o loiro quando o maior puxou seus braços para abraçá-lo.

- Não. Eles geralmente são bonitos e confortáveis. – Harry falou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do outro e olhando para cima. – Você parece um saco de osso, talvez um pouquinho só confortável...

- Ora seu...

- Para de falar, Draco. – Harry falou fechando os olhos e se acomodando melhor – E pare de se mexer também. Acabei de me ajeitar aqui.

- Mas você é mui...

- Shii – Harry murmurou fechando os olhos para desespero de Draco.

Era engraçado e estranho como se sentia bem perto de Draco. Desde que Dumbledore o forçara a passar mais tempo com ele, sentia uma grande necessidade de ficar perto dele. Sentia como se seu corpo começasse a ficar dependente do calor do loiro. Do toque. Do cheiro. Não entendia como é que essa mudança poderia ter sido tão abrupta. Em um momento estava o odiando com todas as suas forças e tinhas ganas de estrangulá-lo; no outro estava ali praticamente deitado sobre ele sem achar ruim o fato de ambos estarem apenas de cueca e naquela posição tão estranha para dois homens.

Podia sentir Draco se mexendo suavemente atrás de si, talvez procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas estava tão gosto ali que sem querer acabou resmungando alguma coisa que saiu muito parecido com um gemido de irritação e o outro parou rapidamente. Intimamente sorriu imaginando qual a cara que o menor estaria fazendo naquela hora, como queria descobrir o que o outro estava pensando e por um pequeno instante, cogitou a idéia de entrar na mente do loiro, mas repudiou-se por tal pensamento. Invadir a mente de outras pessoas para ver o que elas pensavam era uma coisa tão baixa, que teve vontade de se bater. Realmente bateria, se não tivesse que se mover de onde estava.

Estava distraído no meio de seus pensamentos, que não havia percebido que Draco o cutucava suavemente. Fingiu que não estava percebendo só para ver o outro faria.

- Potter... – ouviu ser chamado baixo, mas não respondeu. – Potter... – Não respondeu de novo. – Harry...

Ao ouvir o outro o chamar pelo nome, não resistiu e acabou sorrindo e fingiu-se espreguiçar roçando mais ainda os dois corpos um no outro.

- Oi...

- Agora que resolveu acordar, será que poderíamos ir comer alguma coisa? Já passou do horário do almoço há muito tempo!

Harry levantou a sobrancelha. Ele deve ter realmente cochilado um pouco nesse período.

- Desculpe, perdi a hora.

- Tá! – Draco falou ríspido – Agora será que da para levantar logo?

- Está tão bom aqui. Você não tem idéia. – Harry falou com um sorriso nos lábios sem se mover.

- Vamos logo, Potter. Pare de brincadeira! – Draco começou a empurrar o outro e ficou vermelho quando sua barriga roncou alto.

- A coisa está séria ai, pelo jeito. – Harry falou levantando calmamente começando a colocar suas roupas sendo seguido rapidamente pelo loiro, envergonhado.

Harry acabou de se vestir tranqüilamente e ficou observando o menor brigar com a sua calça para conseguir colocá-la mais rápido, sem sucesso algum. Não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela imagem. Ninguém acreditaria se dissesse, que o Malfoy todo arrumado e engomado, estava daquela maneira tão desesperada tentando se arrumar.

- Cala boca, Potter! – Draco exclamou quando olhou para o moreno e viu aquele sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos logo...

- Não vai nem terminar de se arrumar? – Perguntou vendo o outro começar a andar sem terminar de fechar a calça que usava.

Este apenas lançou aquele olhar de quem seria capaz de matar se ouvisse outra palavra.

Harry correu um pouco atrás e assim que ficou ao lado do outro, colocou sua mão na mão pálida de dedos longos, e no instante seguinte já estavam em seus aposentos olhando para uma mesa farta de doces, comidas e bebidas, para a alegria de Draco.

Draco caminhou rapidamente até a mesa, sentou-se e começou a se servir, quando parou a jarra de suco no ar e olhou para Harry que se sentava a sua frente naturalmente.

- Que? – Harry questionou sentindo os olhos fixos de Draco em si.

- Que... Como... Não... Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! – Falou.

- Não. Não pode. Importa-se? – Harry perguntou apontando para a jarra que Draco ainda segurava e a pegando logo em seguida.

- Mas... Mas então... Como? Você aparatou aqui...

- Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, Draco. – Harry rebateu e piscou para o loiro – Você mesmo disse isso.

- Mas nós estávamos lá. E agora estamos aqui. E não subimos até aqui. E você relou em mim. E _puff_! Aparecemos aqui. E agora...

- Estamos tendo essa conversa sem sentido, quando poderíamos estar falando de outras coisas e comendo não acha? – Harry disse encarando o outro que ainda tentava assimilar tudo. – Não, Draco. Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts e eu não o fiz.

- Mas...

- Depois, pode ser? – Harry falou encerrando o assunto. – Você estava com tanta fome que deveria comer antes que tudo esfrie.

- Você vai me explicar isso direito depois!

Harry sorriu e levou o talher a boca desejando saber qual as ideias malucas que passavam na mente daquele loiro naquele instante.

O silêncio não durou por muito tempo naquele local, pois logo Draco começou a reclamar por ter sido usado de encosto, ou porque estava tarde demais para almoçar ou da indecisão que estava para saber se iria comer mais um pedaço do bolo de chocolate (porque realmente estava bom) ou se não comeria, para não engordar.

Harry apenas se divertia com tudo aquilo, imaginando como é que havia ficado tão fascinado com o outro em tão pouco tempo. Ou quanto estava com vontade de provar novamente aqueles lábios tão delicados...

**NA:**Faz muito tempo que não apareço aqui, não é mesmo? Espero que não tenham esquecido de mim e da fic.

Gostaria de avisar que consegui arrumar uma beta. *-*. Ela se chama _Paula_ e já fez o seu ótimo trabalho nesse capítulo.

Até a próxima pessoal e dessa vez não demorará tanto, já que estou com bastante tempo livre agora que as aulas acabaram.

Yann


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Depois de terem se divertido bastante no almoço, os dois jovens caminharam em direção ao quarto rindo, devido à piada que o loiro havia acabado de contar. Enquanto Harry sentou em sua cama e deixou seu corpo cair para trás, Draco foi para o banheiro com uma muda de roupa na mão.

Assim que voltou do banheiro e se enfiou debaixo do lençol fino, o loiro ficou olhando para o moreno pensando se ele demoraria em ir para cama ao seu lado, ou ficaria na outra.

- Por que ela é ele... – Harry falou levantando sua cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos na cama – Muito boa essa piada, Draco. Você vai deitar?

O loiro acenou com a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha, ao ver o mais alto perder o sorriso e se levantar da cama pegando um de seus livros e vários pergaminhos.

- Aonde você vai com isso ai? – Questionou Draco em tom chateado.

Draco estava pensando que o outro fosse deitar ali com ele, naquele momento. Já havia se acostumado com o corpo do outro próximo ao seu e gostava muito daquilo.

- Aonde é que parece que eu vou? – Harry falou – Não vou ficar aqui te atrapalhando, enquanto você quer dormir.

- Mas...

- Depois nós podemos fazer alguma coisa que você queria. – Harry falou esperançoso. - O que acha?

- Ok.

Foi tudo o que o loiro respondeu e viu o moreno dar as costas e fechar a porta atrás de si. Deixou seu corpo cair na cama e sentiu uma enorme vontade de gritar, se isso não fosse chamar a atenção da pessoa que estava ali no cômodo ao lado.

- Idiota! – Draco murmurou e tampou sua cara com o travesseiro – Como sou idiota!

Não negaria que queria deitar e dormir um pouquinho aquela tarde, mas a última coisa que queria era ficar sozinho naquele quarto. Draco queria que o moreno lhe fizesse companhia, que pudesse se ajeitar nos braços fortes do outro e sentir o pulsar do coração dele próximo a seu rosto.

Ele sentia-se a pior criatura da face da Terra naquele momento. Como é que ele conseguiria começar a colocar seu plano em prática, se quando estava ao lado de sua "presa" não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia nem ao mesmo prestar atenção a sua volta, não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir seus pensamentos e o que saia de sua boca. A sua atenção acabava presa naqueles olhos verdes tão intensos, ou naquele sorriso tão inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutor.

Retirou o travesseiro de sua cara e olhou para a porta fechada e depois para a cama do moreno.

- Ele não vai se importar...

Draco disse baixinho e saiu de baixo do lençol caminhando lentamente em direção a outra cama do quarto e ali se cobriu de novo. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o cheiro de Harry entrar em seus pulmões e preencher a sua mente, soltou a respiração abraçando o travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

Quando ele conseguiria ter o moreno que o perturbava os sonhos há vários anos? Quando ele conseguia ter Harry Potter só para si?

Aquele sentimento que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido todas as vezes que o via e acelerar ainda mais, quando aquele sorriso estava estampado na face do outro, não poderia ser apenas atração. Paixão não parecia ser suficiente também para expressar tudo àquilo que sentia e a idéia de ser uma pequena fração daquela pequena palavra de quatro letras o aterrorizava. Não se sentia preparado para aquilo. Não estava...

Queria que tudo fosse mais simples. Queria que o moreno entrasse naquele quarto e dissesse que o amava também e que lhe desse um beijo de tirar um fôlego. Queria poder ser feliz ao lado do outro durante todos os anos que lhe fosse permitido viver. Mas tinha medo de se decepcionar, de que o moreno nunca olhasse para ele da maneira que queria ou mesmo que nunca houvesse a chance de ficarem juntos.

Contudo, conhecia sua família e seria inadmissível ele ficar com outro homem. Se seu pai estivesse fora de Azkaban, em um ano, no máximo, estaria se casando com uma pessoa desconhecida e não havia a mínima possibilidade de ser uma aliança entre Malfoy's e Potter's como tanto desejava.

- Te amo... – Draco murmurou depois de encostar seus lábios no travesseiro em um gesto de um singelo beijo e se deixou entregar ao sono.

_ HD _

Harry chateado fechou a porta atrás de si. Então ele preferia dormir ao passar o resto da tarde com ele? E agora tinha que ficar ali sozinho? Fazendo deveres?

Sentou-se na cadeira e bufou irritado. Olhou para os pergaminhos que estavam jogados de qualquer jeito em sua frente e pegou o primeiro que sua mão alcançou.

- Duelos. - Harry falou vendo a etiqueta. – Comecei bem, pelo jeito.

Deixou seus olhos percorrerem as perguntas e arregalou os olhos.

- Mas que merda é essa... – exclamou – Que feitiço usaria para desarmar o oponente? Para que utilizaria o feitiço _Protego_ em um duelo? Qual a razão de não... Qual a razão de facilitar tanto esse dever? Isso que eu quero saber!

O moreno olhou para porta esperando que o outro fosse sair de lá a qualquer momento e o livrar daquele transtorno, mas a portão não se mexeu nos instantes em que havia a encarado e voltou para sua lição respondendo aquelas perguntas que eram idiotas até mesmo para quem não havia derrotado o temível _Lord Voldermort_.

Esperava que o loiro não quisesse dormir nas próximas tardes, porque as lições não durariam muito se todas tivessem o mesmo nível dessas questões.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, quase duas horas depois, e viu a porta se abrindo e levantou assim que viu Dumbledore passando pela porta sendo seguido por uma mulher alta, loira e aristocrática.

- Professor Dumbledore, Sra. Malfoy – Harry cumprimentou os dois.

- Harry, onde está o Sr. Malfoy? – Dumbledore questionou se sentando no sofá.

- Está descansando no quarto. – Harry respondeu olhando para Narcisa que ainda encontrava-se de pé. – Por favor, sente-se. Eu vou chamá-lo.

Harry foi para o quarto e olhou para cama do loiro e não vendo ninguém lá, correu seus olhos para todo o quarto até encontrá-lo. Sorriu e caminhou até sua cama, sentando cuidadosamente ao seu lado e tirou uma mecha do cabelo loiro que caia em sua face pálida.

Passou seu dedo lentamente pela face a mostra, sentindo o quanto era macia. Beijou a dobra do pescoço de Draco sentindo o cheiro tão característico chegar até seus sentidos e o viu se mexer um pouco e continuar na mesma posição. Sorriu e soprou lentamente a orelha do menor que se arrepiou um pouco e se remexeu na cama murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguiu compreender.

- Draco, acorda... – Harry murmurou e deu uma mordida do lóbulo do ouvido com pouca pressão.

Draco gemeu fraco e abriu os olhos lentamente vendo um par de esmeraldas o encarando tão próximo que poderia sentir a respiração se misturando com a sua.

- Ha... Harry? – Draco perguntou passando as mãos pelos olhos, virando seu corpo para ficar de frente para o moreno.

- Sua mãe está ai. – Harry falou baixo passando a mão pelo cabelo do menor. – Dumbledore também.

- Que? – Draco exclamou levantando sua cabeça rapidamente e sentiu o quarto rodar um pouco. – Minha mãe?

- É. – Harry falou sorrindo – É melhor ir rápido. Ela não parece estar com muita paciência.

O moreno olhou para Draco que se levantou apressado procurando uma roupa para poder se trocar e quando este se abaixou para pegar o pente que havia derrubado, Harry olhou fixamente para a parte traseira mais proeminente e sentiu uma vontade de poder apertá-la, mas balançou sua cabeça e saiu de lá rapidamente.

Mal saiu do quarto, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu que Harry o acompanhasse e deixasse que mãe e filho conversassem sozinhos. O moreno olhou para a mulher sentada no sofá, se despediu dela e acompanhou o diretor para fora do aposento.

Quando Harry retornou, encontrou apenas Draco sentado no chão encarando as chamas que crepitavam na lareira acesa. Aproximou-se lentamente e acabou sentando ao lado do loiro tombando a cabeça ao encará-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry questionou deixando o loiro apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não. – Respondeu normalmente – Porque, deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa?

- Não sei – disse encostando sua cabeça na outra –, talvez porque você estivesse aqui sem se mover encarando o fogo em um dia quente de verão.

- Eu gosto do fogo, Harry. – Draco disse levantando a cabeça e sorrindo – Ele me acalma e me dá ânimo.

- Então realmente aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Minha mãe veio aqui para me levar para casa. – Draco disse voltando a encarar as chamas. – Esse é o problema.

- Você vai ter que ir? – Harry questionou sentindo uma enorme apreensão surgir em seu peito. Não queria ficar longe do loiro.

- Não... - Draco respondeu sentindo os braços do moreno o envolvendo e os aproximando mais – Minha mãe ficou desapontada. Não gosto de desapontá-la ou deixá-la triste.

- Se quiser, posso tentar convencer Dumbledore a te deixar ir. – Harry falou sentindo seu coração acelerar não gostando nem um pouco daquilo. – Acho que ele entenderia...

- Eu quero ficar, Harry. – Draco falou encarando os olhos verdes – Lá em casa ficaria sozinho o dia inteiro enquanto minha mãe sai para fazer sei lá o que, e teria que participar de festas, não que sejam ruins, mas minha mãe sempre acaba apresentando várias pessoas que não tenho o mínimo interesse. Aqui pelo menos eu tenho você...

- Eu? – Harry questionou vendo o loiro sorrir forçado e ganhar um leve rosar nas bochechas.

- É. Você.

Draco encara a boca do moreno e timidamente começa a contornar os lábios finos de Harry com o dedo como se os estivesse desenhando naquele momento, cada curva, cada marca, cada pequeno detalhe que era impossível de se ver mais longe. Aproximava suavemente suas cabeças, encarando as duas esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente naquele momento. Os olhos vão se fechando a cada instante e as respirações cada vez mais descompassadas começam a se misturar.

O moreno apóia suas testas e começa a esfregar ambos os narizes um ao outro delicadamente, até que seus lábios se encostam. O aproxima mais de si, sentindo a mão suave e delicada de Draco subir por seu pescoço calmamente, aumentando a pressão de seus lábios e os entreabrindo para que suas línguas começassem a dançar no ritmo daquele toque.

Temia que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho que seria interrompido a qualquer instante como havia acontecido tantas vezes e aproximou mais os corpos. Draco queria poder decorar as sensações que as mãos ásperas de Harry embaixo de sua camisa causavam em seu corpo. Sentia-se inebriado com o cheiro e naquele momento sua mente se concentrava apenas naquele beijo que apenas demonstrava os sentimentos de cada um deles, a pureza e a inocência de tais. O loiro o abraçou fortemente rompendo o beijo e enterrando sua cabeça na dobra do pescoço do outro, ainda acariciando os cabelos macios do moreno.

Harry estava sentindo-se extasiado com aquelas sensações, observando os cabelos loiros enquanto seus dedos traçavam pequenos círculos nas costas de Draco e sua respiração voltava ao ritmo normal lentamente.

Algum tempo depois, o loiro se afastou um pouco apenas para que suas testas pudessem se encostar novamente e começou a dizer com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Eu...

O moreno começou a roçar seus narizes novamente com delicadeza ouvindo a voz mais rouca que o normal de Draco, naquele momento, lhe arrepiar inteiro.

- Eu...

- Não me importo com o que você possa fazer depois do que eu disser... - Harry murmurou interrompendo o loiro sem acreditar que iria fazer aquilo - Eu estou gostando de você Draco. Tem uma coisa aqui dentro de mim que me enlouquece toda vez que você se aproxima, ou a maneira como meu coração acelera quando você sorri desse jeito que você estava fazendo agora. – Harry pegou uma mão do outro e a colocou em cima de seu coração. – Você consegue sentir o que estou dizendo?

"Não sei que sentimento é esse. Aconteceu tão rápido... Num momento eu te odiava e no outro eu já ficava louco de preocupação quando você não estava próximo. Nesses últimos dias me acostumei tanto a ficar perto de ti, que não consigo mais me sentir bem longe. Parece tão frio... Tão solitário... Tão sem sentido... Sem cor...

- Harry... – Draco interrompeu vendo o nervosismo nos olhos verdes.

- Eu preciso descobrir o que é isso. – Harry continuou elevando sua mão a face rosada de Draco e a acariciando - E não quero fazer isso longe de ti. Você me ajuda? Me ajuda a descobrir o que é esse sentimento que chegou devagarzinho e me tomou por completo?

O moreno finalmente encarou os olhos azuis prateados e sentiu ser puxado para um beijo longo e cheio de paixão, como se outro estivesse querendo transmitir todos os seus sentimos, anseios e desejos. Suas mãos remexiam o cabelo preto o bagunçando mais.

- Harry... – Draco falou após juntar seus lábios novamente num beijo rápido.

- Eu...

- Tinha medo de que você nunca olhasse para mim da mesma maneira que eu te olho. Você não sabe quanto tempo faz que espero por isso.

- Mesmo? – Harry questionou.

- Eu percebi que sentia algo diferente por você depois que soube que você quase havia morrido naquele dia em que invadiu o Ministério da Magia – Respondeu olhando para um ponto qualquer atrás de Harry -, mas comecei a reparar em você de modo diferente, depois da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Porque nunca me disse? – Questionou novamente com um sorriso estampado em sua face.

- Seria interessante eu me aproximar e dizer que estava apaixonado por você, meu suposto inimigo mortal. – Draco falou indignado – Sem falar que sou Sonserino e... Que foi?

- Você disse que está apaixonado por mim. – Harry falou sorrindo bobamente.

- Ah... – Draco sorriu envergonhado.

- Estou adorando conhecer esse novo lado de Draco Malfoy – falou roubando um beijo do outro. – Tão cheio de sentimentos, de atitudes novas. Eu...

- Você sabe que eu acabarei com você, - Draco falou com sua máscara de arrogância – se você contar isso para alguém. Mesmo apaixonado, eu _acabo_ com a sua raça.

- Sério - Harry falou só agora notando que o loiro estava sentado em seu colo e o aproximou mais –, amo essas suas novas facetas, mas jamais contaria isso para ninguém. Não quero abrir concorrência.

- Você acha que não é bom o suficiente para me manter contigo? – Perguntou sorrindo irônico.

- Só não posso garantir a segurança de quem tentar alguma gracinha para cima de você – falou e piscou um olho para o outro.

- Mas... – Draco começou passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry se ajeitando melhor em seu colo. – Por quê? Pelo que sei, somos livres para sairmos com quem quisermos.

- Eu só quero você – Harry falou sorrindo -, você só me quer. Simples assim.

- Tem o Willian, do sexto ano da Corvinal que...

- Epá! Eu não vou aceitar que meu namorado fique criando expectativas com outras pessoas. – falou sério encarando o loiro.

- Seu namorado? – Draco questionou levantando uma sobrancelha, mas sorrindo – Não sou seu namorado.

- Mas será assim que aceitar. – Harry falou encarando o loiro com expectativa.

Draco olhou para Harry e juntou seus lábios num demorado beijo e deitou sua cabeça no peito do outro e ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas sentindo os dois corpos juntos num abraço apertado. O loiro podia sentir a respiração em sua face e o cheio inebriante do outro ao seu redor. Sentia que seu corpo explodiria de tamanha felicidade.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava com o moreno que tanto desejara e que sempre pensou que seria impossível conseguir alguma coisa a mais que o ódio daquele que tanto amava.

- Draco... – Harry começou inseguro.

- É claro que eu aceito, Harry. – Draco falou levantando a cabeça e batendo um dedo fraco no nariz do outro, sorrindo.

Passou um tempo e Harry perguntou fingindo desinteresse:

- Quem que é esse Willian?

- Harry! – Draco exclamou – Estamos com ciúmes então?

- Só querendo cuidar do que é meu. – Falou inocentemente – Quem é?

- Só existe uma pessoa que me interessa. – Draco falou encostando novamente a cabeça. – E ela está no sexto ano...

- Draco... – Harry falou com advertência. – Você está...

- Ela tem um sorriso muito bonito que sempre me encantou e que não imaginei ser tão ciumenta, mesmo estando com seus braços ao meu redor, nesse momento.

- Não brinca, por favor! – Harry falou indignado.

Draco riu do outro e se ajeitou melhor nos braços apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do outro sentindo que era observado. Retornou o olhar intensamente e o viu corar rapidamente sorrindo.

- Que foi? – Draco perguntou calmamente.

- Só estava imaginando porque isso não aconteceu antes. – Harry respondeu depois de pensar uns instantes – Parece tão certo agora. Tão verdadeiro...

- Por favor – Draco disse sentindo o outro apoiar o queijo em sua cabeça -, me diga que isso não é mais um dos meus sonhos.

- Não, não é um sonho. – Harry murmurou fechando os olhos. – É intenso de mais para ser. E se for, prefiro viver nele pelo resto de minha insignificante vida a ter que ficar sem teu calor, seus beijos, cheiros. Sem você...

- Isso está melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. – o loiro falou – Acho impossível ficar melhor...

- Não teria tanta certeza.

- Como ficaria? – Draco perguntou olhando para Harry que sorria inocentemente.

- Dessa maneira...

Harry falou e abaixou sua cabeça começando um beijo calmo que ia ficando mais intenso conforme ambos se entregavam um ao outro em milhões de sensações e sentimentos.

_ HD _

**Notas finais**:

N/B: Ainnnnnnn q não amou esses dois hein?

#Paula levanta a mão extremamente lufante por esses dois fofos estarem juntos.#

Adorei o cap, Draco lindo e fofura extrema, Harry romântico e ciumentinho .. aiiii aperta os dois forte pq eles são únicos.

Parabens pro Yann gente! Muitos reviews pq ele merece. E a culpa da demora foi minha ... GOMEM... meu Word deu uns tiques estranhos nesses dias. Mas consegui arrumar e finalmente betar essa coisa mais apertavel de cap.^^

Eee novamente REVIEWS. Não mata gente, e faz bem a um autor.

N/A: O que acharam do capítulo? Quem esperava que isso acontecesse assim, hein? xD

Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a ler a história. O próximo capítulo promete algumas surpresas, talvez... Eu acho...

Beijos pessoas,

_Yann_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Draco estava inclinado no parapeito da varanda observando as nuvens escuras em movimento lá no alto e os relâmpagos refletidos na superfície do lago negro. Tudo refletia tranquilidade, embora soubesse que não tardaria para a tempestade começar a cair.

Deixava seus pensamentos vagarem por todo o ocorrido daquela tarde. Dos carinhos que recebera, dos beijos, das palavras que havia escutado daqueles lábios que tanto desejara no passado e que agora tanto apreciava. Tinha certeza que poderia sentir o cheiro cítrico do perfume natural do moreno impregnado em sua pele naquele momento de tanto que havia estado com aquele corpo próximo naquelas últimas horas.

Um sorriso surgiu em sua face quando se lembrou do quão ardentemente havia desejado aquilo. Talvez alguma entidade cósmica gostasse dele afinal e lhe quisesse proporcional alguns momentos de felicidade naqueles poucos anos que caminhava naquele mundo.

Sentiu um vento fresco que precedia a chuva balançar seus cabelos e se abraçou observando relâmpago iluminar tudo ao seu redor e um trovão alto o alcançar.

- O que você faz aqui? – Harry perguntou sonolento apoiando seu queixo no ombro do loiro enquanto o abraçava.

- Estava apenas pensando. – Draco falou sorrindo para o outro. – Não consigo acreditar que isso realmente aconteceu.

- Por quê?

- Sempre imaginei que nunca daria certo. – Murmurou após alguns breves instante em silêncio – O poderoso Harry Potter que derrotou pela segunda vez o temível Você-sabe-quem criar algum sentimento por alguém... Como eu, cujo pai foi um fantoche na mão daquele mestiço maníaco-idiota.

- Maníaco-idiota? – Harry riu virando Draco para ficar de frente para ele. – Sério?

- Era coisa pior, minha educação me impede de dizer o que penso realmente – Draco disso piscando e abraçando o pescoço do outro - Ainda bem que tínhamos um bravo cavaleiro para nos salvar do funesto inimigo.

- Mas, - Harry começou incerto com um sorriso maroto no rosto - o cavaleiro não fica sempre com a princesa no final?

- Idiota! – Draco exclamou e tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pelo moreno. – Que foi? Vai lá ficar com sua princesa e me deixa em paz!

Harry aproximou o loiro de si lhe roubando um beijo e murmurou na orelha do menor:

- E se o cavaleiro quiser o príncipe ciumento? – mordiscou a orelha alheia – Enche-lo de beijos e carinhos e também ficar agarradinho nele o dia, e a noite, inteiro?

Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry segurou o rosto levemente rosado de raiva com suas mãos e o puxou para um beijo cheio de paixão e urgência que os transportam para um novo mundo onde a mais singela essência dos dois misturada no meio de tantos novos cheiros e gostos que ambos tão desesperadamente tentavam memorizar no fundo de suas mentes e almas.

Draco passou suas mãos pelos cabelos do recém acordado os bagunçando mais ainda e o puxou para trás deixando a mostra o pescoço do maior, local onde começou a distribuir beijos por toda a região. Escutou um gemido de dor fraco no momento em que mordeu com um pouco mais de força a região onde o pescoço se encontra com o ombro para logo em seguida beijar o mesmo lugar.

Estavam tão entretidos no mar de sensações que os beijos sempre os envolviam que só repararam a chuva molhando seus corpos quando Harry quebrou o beijo e puxou o loiro para um abraço apertado.

Ambos levantaram suas cabeças para o ceu escuro sentido as gotas de água da chuva caírem sobre suas faces rapidamente. Olharam um para o outro sorrindo antes de iniciarem um beijo sem pressa apenas aproveitando aquele momento de serenidade e paz interior já que ambos começavam a se completar de maneira que nunca poderiam imaginar.

- Vamos tomar um banho quente. – Harry falou olhando para Draco assim que voltaram para dentro do quarto - Não quero que meu príncipe pegue um resfriado.

- Cala a boca, Harry! – Draco exclamou envergonhado entrando no banheiro sem olhar para trás.

_ HD _

- Harry, Para! – Draco quase gritou afastando o moreno de perto dele. – Será que você vai me deixar terminar esta maldita lição em paz?

O maior o olhava sorrindo.

Desde que haviam acordado, após dormirem agarradinhos ouvindo o barulho da chuva do lado de fora do quarto e tomar um café da manhã bem reforçado, Draco resolveu que iria fazer as tarefas das férias que não havia conseguido terminar no dia anterior apesar dos protestos e birras, mas foi inflexível. Então, derrotado, Harry resolveu terminar os seus também e após terminar, ficava atrapalhando o outro a se concentrar no dever, ora apenas encarando-o com um sorriso travesso, ora querendo roubar beijos ou beijando o pescoço.

- Quer parar de me olhar assim? – Draco questionou alguns minutos depois jogando a pena de volta ao tinteiro e encarando o moreno.

- Mas não estou fazendo nada. – Harry falou inocentemente – Estou sentado aqui, na minha cadeira, em silêncio, sem me mexer e sem respirar alto ou fazendo qualquer outro barulho.

- Você não consegue ver do jeito que me olha chupando esse pirulito, não é mesmo? – Draco falou vermelho. – É indecente!

- E porque você fica reparando em mim ao invés de se concentrar no que você está fazendo? – Harry falou se aproximando. – Apesar de sua presença ser muito boa, você é muito ranzinza enquanto está estudando e eu não quero ficar a manhã inteira aqui.

- Eu seria mais rápido se você não estivesse aqui me atrapalhando. – Draco falou irritado – Se você me deixar terminar, por favor, faço o que você quiser.

Harry encarou os olhos do outro por alguns instantes e assentiu a contra gosto.

- Ok. Vou estar... Lá. – Disse se afastando apontando um dedo para a porta do quarto atrás de Harry.

Draco suspirou pesadamente quando ouviu a porta abrir e fechar atrás de si e levou a mão ao cabelo o bagunçando de uma maneira muito parecida com a que Harry fazia e sorriu. Balançou sua cabeça e estralou seus dedos movendo seu pescoço de um lado para o outro o alongando e voltou a olhar para o pergaminho em sua frente.

- Se concentra! – murmurou consigo mesmo – Para de pensar nele e naqueles beijos. Você já fez isso antes, com certeza consegue de novo.

Algum tempo depois, Draco sentia-se exausto daquela tarefa que seu padrinho havia deixado de tarefa. Por mais que gostasse de poções e sabia bastante da matéria, aquela estava muito complicada. Suspirou imaginando como é que estava a tarefa do moreno, já que este havia terminado em pouco mais de meia hora enquanto ele estava ali há quase duas horas.

Estendeu o pergaminho em sua frente, procurando por algum erro gramatical ou algum garrancho ou mancha que não havia percebido antes, quando sentiu uma respiração próxima a sua orelha e o perfume do outro chegando as suas narinas no mesmo instante em que era abraçado.

- Mas... – Draco começou virando seu rosto um pouco para a esquerda quando o moreno havia colocado seu queixo em seu ombro e fazia uma cara de desgosto – Que foi?

- Estava querendo saber onde é que vamos e o que faremos. – Virou seu rosto para o loiro e se afastou para dar espaço. – O que acha de irmos à Hogsmead? Dumbledore falou que se quisermos ir, ele já enfeitiçou uma carruagem para nos levar e nos trazer de volta.

- Quando você falou com ele? – Draco questionou voltando a encarar seu pergaminho.

- Agora. – Harry respondeu – Vamos?

- Tudo bem. – Draco falou – Eu preciso comprar umas coisas também. O que você olhava aqui com desgosto?

- Depois você pergunta para Severo as duas últimas questões. – Harry falou tomando a folha da mão do menor começando a enrolá-lo. – Vamos que não quero perder o almoço.

- Mas, Harry...

- Vamos. – Interrompeu o que o loiro falava.

O loiro foi para o quarto trocar o sapato que usava e logo os dois já estavam andando em direção a carruagem que estava parada próxima a estrada que os levaria ao povoado bruxo.

Com a certeza de que ninguém podia vê-los naquele instante, os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas conversando animadamente sobre tudo o que conseguiam imaginar, fazendo planos para os próximos dias e como se divertiriam naquelas férias juntos.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos estavam saindo da carruagem com as bochechas coradas e com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, mas não se importaram com o fato, apenas olhavam um para o outro sorrindo e começaram a caminhas em direção ao Três Vassouras onde parariam para comer alguma coisa. Embora ali não estivessem de mãos dadas, ambos andavam tão pertos um do outro, que pareciam que seus ombros se tocaram o caminho inteiro.

Madame Rosmerta aos ver os dois juntos conversando animadamente, derrubou o copo de cerveja que estava servindo no chão fazendo um enorme barulho de vidro se quebrando o que atraiu a atenção de todas as pessoas e destas as que conheciam a fama dos dois, também ficaram confusas com a mudança de comportamento dos mesmos.

Sentindo ser observados, Draco estufou o peito em sua pose orgulhosa gostando da atenção que ganhava e Harry ficou vermelho no mesmo instante, escorregando na cadeira tentando se esconder de todos aqueles olhares.

Não tardou muito e a dona do estabelecimento veio pegar o pedido de ambos, o que fez com que o clima que mudasse um pouco e eles voltaram a conversarem como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas antes o moreno lançou um olhar assassino para um grupinho de garotas que estavam sentadas um pouco mais a frente dos dois, que olhavam com cobiça o loiro sentado em sua frente.

O tempo avançava rapidamente e os dois entretidos com a conversa sobre Quadribol nem haviam notado que o local estava relativamente vazio, apenas por eles, uma pessoa coberta por uma longa capa negra no canto mais afastado do local e por um homem que já estava de saída cambaleando com sinais de que havia tomado mais álcool do que o recomendado.

Draco apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão, e observou todo o estabelecimento admirado.

- Todo mundo já foi, Harry. – Comentou desanimado fechando os olhos – O que você acha de irmos também?

- Não é a toa que você demora a dormir a noite... – Harry murmurou e depois perguntou – Aonde você quer ir primeiro?

- Podemos nos separar para ir mais rápido, e nos encontrarmos na carruagem em meia hora. – Draco falou pensativo – O que acha? Seria mais rápido e poderíamos passar um tempinho lá no lago antes de subir. – continuou diminuindo a voz nessa última parte.

- Perfeito! – Falou aumentando o sorriso maroto. – Vamos?

Os dois se olharam atentamente sorrindo um para o outro e começavam a se levantar quando ouviram a porta se abrir e por ela entrar o diretor que, ao vê-los sentados e sorrindo levantou uma sobrancelha interessado no que via. Passou pelo balcão pegando uma taça de hidromel que lhe era oferecida pela madame Rosmerta.

- Que bom que os encontrei aqui, garotos. – Dumbledore falou se aproximando – Estava querendo uma palavrinha com vocês, se for possível.

- Claro, senhor. – Draco falou indicando uma cadeira vazia para o diretor.

Dumbledore olhou para os dois sob o os óculos meia lua e sorriu como sempre fazia quando tinha algo em mente.

- Estava pensando em deixar as férias um pouco mais agitadas. – o mais velho disso - Se não tiverem nada melhor para fazer, estava pensando em um projeto de férias.

- Porque tenho a impressão de que serão necessárias horas e horas enfiadas na biblioteca lendo uma montanha de livros? – Harry comentou com pesar e tornou a perguntar - Qual será o resultado desse projeto? O que ganharemos com ele?

- Harry! – Draco exclamou indignado com a atitude do moreno. – Isso é coisa que se pergunte desse jeito?

- Que foi? – Harry rebateu inocentemente lançando um olhar lascivo para o loiro.

O diretor apenas observava a interação dos dois com mais interesse e um pouco animado. Começava a achar que estava realmente certo ao ter proposto aquela detenção e estava curioso para saber até onde os dois já tinham chego. Ainda mais depois do que havia visto no lago outro dia.

- Sem problemas, senhor Malfoy. Já me acostumei com o comportamento de Harry. – Dumbledore falou piscou para o loiro tomando um gole de sua bebida vendo o outro jovem passar a mão por seus cabelos negros o bagunçando mais. – Garanto que será um projeto muito interessante, mas tenho que advertir que poderá ser perigoso.

- Nada de biblioteca então? – Harry perguntou se animando.

- Isso vai depender apenas de vocês. – Dumbledore falou e observou a face do loiro pensativo. – Senhor Malfoy, algum problema?

- Não. – Respondeu – Poderemos sair de Hogwarts?

- Naturalmente. – Respondeu tranquilo.

- Eu aceito então. – Draco falou após olhar para o moreno.

- Eu também – Harry respondeu – Não vou deixar Draco ir sozinho nessa aventura.

Dumbledore sorriu para os dois e retirou de dentro de suas vestes uma pequena esfera cheia com algum liquido transparente com alguma coisa de um material dourado dentro e que não conseguiram identificar em uma analise visual rápida.

- O que é isso, senhor? – Draco perguntou pegando a esfera, sentindo o material gelado de que era feito.

- Esse é o projeto de férias de vocês. – Falou animado sorrindo e se levantou da cadeira – Conheci esse lugar quando tinha um pouco mais de idade que vocês têm agora, mas sei que possuem capacidade para encontrá-lo. É um ótimo lugar para passar alguns dias. Tchauzinho!

- O que será que tem aqui dentro? – Harry perguntou assim que o loiro passou a esfera para ele. – Parece que desaparece, e aparece de novo.

- É estranho. – Draco disse se aproximando para ver novamente. – Quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, podemos tentar ver melhor o que tem ai, o que acha?

- Parece um ótimo plano.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e vendo que ninguém prestava atenção neles, deram um rápido beijo e saíram do pub tentando imaginar o que aquela esfera significava e até onde ela que os levariam.

Assim que se separaram, Harry pensou em ir ver se havia alguma novidade na Zonko's, mas acabou parando em frente a uma livraria observando os livros que estavam expostos na vitrine. Fez uma cara de desgosto e acabou entrando procurando por alguns livros que poderiam ser útil nesse novo projeto que Dumbledore o tinha colocado.

Saiu de lá, quase meia hora depois e correu para a carruagem se encontrar com Draco, parando rapidamente na Dedos de Mel para comprar alguns sapos de chocolate e alguns doces que o outro havia comentado serem seus preferidas.

Quando avistou o caminho para Hogwarts, já estava com cinco minutos de atraso e ficou imaginando o que teria que ouvir por causa de seu atraso. Abriu a porta com cuidado, mas a encontrou vazia.

Deixou suas sacolas em qualquer lugar e voltou para fora olhando em todas as direções procurando algum sinal de onde o loiro tivesse vindo ou voltado. Não conseguiu encontrar nada, então se sentou na escadinha que auxiliava a entrar, e ficou olhando para o caminho que havia feito na esperança de poder vê-lo chegando.

Pegou a esfera que estava em seu bolso e a olhou novamente, ficando atento em qualquer detalhe que pudesse ter passado da última vez. Mas não havia nenhum. Apenas o líquido transparente e o pequeno quadrado dourado que desaparecia e reaparecia quase instantaneamente.

Chacoalhou, levantou para olhar contra o sol, mas não havia ideia do que poderia ser. Pegou um graveto no chão e bateu-o no vidro esperando que alguma coisa mudasse, ou indicasse alguma coisa que poderia ser, mas ainda continuou do mesmo jeito. Deu uma pancada um pouco mais forte, e o pedaço de madeira se quebrou começando a entrar em combustão. O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha para o fogo que rapidamente se extinguiu e voltou seus olhos para a estrada.

Decidiu esperar pelo loiro para decifrar o que seria aquilo e deixou seus pensamentos começarem a vagar pelo que havia feito no dia anterior. Ainda não sabia por que havia dito tudo àquilo ou mesmo de onde é que tinha saído. Sua única certeza é que se sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas e que aquilo realmente era a coisa certa.

Não podia negar que gostava de sentir aqueles lábios finos contra os seus ou mesmo a textura daquela pele pálida perto da sua. Era incrivelmente macia e bem cuidada, ao contrário da sua que o único produto que a tocava era o sabonete.

Sorriu se lembrando do beijo que havia acontecido àquela noite durante a chuva e do quanto havia gostado de sentir o outro em seus braços lutando para deixar seus olhos azuis prateados abertos para poder ficar lhe observando com aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração parar de tão inocente. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara analisando atentamente aquele rosto depois que o outro se entregara ao sono, só tinha certeza que poderia desenhar aquele rosto com perfeição se fosse um bom artista.

Ouviu passos próximos e levantou os olhos para apenas vem um morador da vila entrando em uma das últimas casas que havia ali por perto e suspirou pesadamente. Uma das coisas que havia aprendido aqueles últimos dias é que Draco não tolerava atrasos e ele já estava há quase um quarto de hora atrasado.

Olhou para o chão para poder ver o que riscava com a vareta e reparou que havia desenhado o contorno de um rosto. Riu ao perceber que o rosto mais parecia uma batata com dois chifres tortos no lugar em que deveria estar às orelhas, dois olhos estrábicos e de tamanhos quase diferentes, um nariz pequeno e redondo parecendo o de um porco e uma boca mostrando a língua. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi para um ponto próximo ao nariz, um ponto quase não perceptível que poderia ser pequenina pinta que havia visto pela primeira vez na última noite naquela tão cuidada face de seu loiro.

Harry ficou vermelho de vergonha e mesmo de raiva por não saber desenhar direito ou pelo menos fazer um desenho razoável da fisionomia de Draco a apagou-o rapidamente antes de caminhar de voltar em direção ao vilarejo à procura dele. Não aguentava mais ficar ali esperando por ele.

Seu coração começava a bater acelerado imaginando o que é que poderia ter acontecido pela demora. Milhares de tragédias começaram a pipocar em sua cabeça e torcia para que nenhuma delas tivesse ocorrido realmente, embora a ideia de ver o desespero do loiro ao tentar esconder suas calças sujas de uma substância pegajosa e malcheirosa pudesse até ser engraçada, se não fosse sobrar para ele aguentar sozinho a fúria do menor.

O moreno já começava a ficar desesperado tentando encontrar o loiro. Havia passado por todas as lojas e não estava em nenhuma. Havia ido até a última construção da vila, até a casa dos gritos e entrado nela para verificar se ele estivera por lá, mas nenhum sinal de que alguém havia estado por lá nos últimos meses.

Agora ele estava parado no meio da rua olhando para qualquer lugar que ele não havia ido naquela busca entrando em pânico. Ele não teria ido embora sem se despedir ou não teria aceitado a tarefa que Dumbledore havia passado aos dois para as férias.

"Talvez ele já tivesse voltado para carruagem e se desencontraram", uma voz dizia no interior de sua mente, mas, por outro lado, havia aquela sensação de que esse desencontro não havia acontecido. Mas não conseguia pensar em outra alternativa para o sumiço do loiro.

Suspirou pesadamente e começou a andar em direção a carruagem olhando para o chão, quando parou do nada sentindo seu coração acelerar rapidamente. Tinha certeza que havia ouvido a voz de Draco naquele instante, mas já havia olhado por aquele lugar e ele não estava. Havia apenas paredes de tijolos por ali e mais nada, nenhuma janela, chaminé ou porta que pudesse dizer de onde o som poderia ter saído.

Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar e olhou novamente ao seu redor procurando alguma coisa que tivesse deixado passar, quando encontrou uma abertura do lado de uma carroça parada ali perto. Estava tão desesperado da outra vez que não a havia percebido ali. Caminhou rapidamente em direção a ela temendo o que poderia encontrar ali, mas enfrentaria Voldemort de novo se fosse necessário para conseguir encontrar o loiro.

Assim que entrou naquela abertura quase louco de preocupação, parou em choque sentindo seu coração parar de bater por uns instantes.

Havia encontrado um pequeno corredor, porém largo o suficiente para três grandes pessoas caminharem lado a lado, escuro e sem saída cheia de panfletos colados nos tijolos a mostra das construções que os cercavam e todas as janelas fechadas. Mas sua atenção estava voltada para uma pessoa de cabelos loiros que outrora haviam sido arrumados no banheiro do pub com um olhar de extremo pavor e desespero.

Estava parado em choque e moveu seus olhos para a pessoa que segurava Draco preso a parede vendo os longos cabelos escuros balançar por uma pequena brisa que havia acabado de passar por si olhando para aqueles grandes olhos verdes que o encaravam com puro desejo predatório e que começavam a ganhar um novo brilho de raiva por ter sido atrapalhado. Quando começava a recuperar os movimentos de seu corpo, o estranho abriu um sorriso maníaco e desaparatou de lá fazendo o loiro escorregasse até o chão apoiado numa parede próxima abraçando seus joelhos em seguida.

Harry correu de encontrou ao loiro se ajoelhando próximo ao loiro estendendo a mão para abraçá-lo.

- Draco...

- Não me toque! – Draco exclamou alto empurrando-o para longe de si. – Sai daqui! Não me toque

O moreno não se intimidou e voltou novamente para tenta abraça-loe novamente foi repelido, porém dessa vez não o afastou o bastante e conseguiu passar seus braços entorno do corpo pálido do menor que começou a bater contra o corpo que o acolhia murmurando coisas que não conseguia entender.

- Sou eu – Murmurava na orelha de Draco o puxando para perto de si -, Harry...

Ficou ali não sabe por quanto tempo agarrado ao menor encarando-o a nuca enquanto sentia que os socos iam diminuindo e Draco começava a se acalmar.

- Estou aqui com você. – Harry sussurrava para o outro passando suas mãos pelas costas do loiro. – Se acalme. Não vou deixar te deixar sozinho...

Draco parou de dar socos no outro e se agarrou fortemente ao maior enterrando sua cara no pescoço morenose derramando em lágrimas o assustou Harry que não esperava que houvesse tal demonstração de desespero.

Inspirou pesadamente sentindo pela primeira vez o cheio fétido de esgoto e de carniça daquele lugar onde se encontravam e olhou em volta notando várias garrafas quebradas ali por perto, ou mesmo caixas de madeira vazias e quebradas e outras objetos estranho que não sabia pra que serviam. Também acabou notando várias manchas no chão e mesmo pela parede de que reconhecia como sangue seco e alguns animais mortos ou apenas os ossos de algum.

Apertou mais forte ainda o loiro em seus braços, pegou as sacolas que estavam caídas ao seu lado e afastou um pouco a sua cabeça da de Draco para que pudesse olhou para ele e viu as marcas das lágrimas que havia escorrido dos olhos quase prateados. Levou seus lábios ao deles e desaparatou dali o mais rápido possível.

_ HD _

**Notas finais**:

Olá, pessoinhas lindas... A Paula teve uns problemas com o PC e não pode corrigir o capítulo, então, perdoe-me os erros.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que não queiram me matar pelo que aconteceu ao Draco.

Beijos,

_Yann_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Harry não sabia mais o que fazer para poder ajudar o loiro. Desde o ocorrido em Hogsmead, quase uma semana atrás, Draco se tornara uma pessoa tão diferente da qual havia acostumado nos últimos dias.

Não falava quase nada e, quando o fazia, apenas palavras monossilábicas saiam de sua boca com um tom carregado de infelicidade ou mesmo sem vida. Não implicava mais sobre nada. Não implicava mais com o clima que estava muito quente ou muito frio para o verão, ou que estava muito seco ou muito úmido; sobre a brisa que bagunçava seus cabelos ou ainda a falta dela para poder se refrescar.

Nesse tempo, o loiro havia ficado trancado no quarto deitado em sua cama encolhido olhando para o nada e toda às vezes que parava ao seu lado, acabava se encolhendo mais e fechava os olhos murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguia compreender, muito menos o significado delas.

Já havia cogitado a ideia de falar com Dumbledore a respeito do ocorrido, na noite posterior ao incidente, mas quando comentara para avisá-lo de que o deixaria sozinho por um tempo rápido, Draco havia entrado em desespero e implorou para que não contasse nada a ninguém sobre aquilo e o fez prometer. A única vez em que escutou mais do que um simples "Não", "Sim" ou "Talvez".

Já tentara o convencer a contar o que acontecera, já ficou falando sem parar sentado ao seu lado na cama esperando por alguma reação que indicasse algo que o levaria para alguma resposta de suas perguntas. Por mais que não ele mesmo não conseguisse acreditar, já tinha lido alguns livros para ter uma ideia do que se passava com o loiro, mas de nada adiantou.

Agora estava sentado na cama do loiro analisando atentamente cada sinal de expressão naquela face mais pálida que o normal e com grandes olheiras, implorando intimamente para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Levou sua mão aos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, e o sentiu se encolhendo enquanto abraçava fortemente suas pernas. Suspirou pesadamente se aproximando um pouquinho mais do outro corpo.

- Draco, por favor... – Começou inseguro falando baixinho – O que aconteceu? Eu quero te ajudar...

Viu o loiro incomodado se remexeu na cama, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Nenhuma, como sempre.

Não queria chegar a tanto, mas havia cansado de meias palavras e nenhuma resposta. Queria ajudar, mas não poderia enquanto não soubesse tudo o que havia acontecido naquele beco. Sabia que não fora machucado fisicamente, nem que estivesse sofrido o efeito de alguma maldição ou qualquer tipo de feitiço; até mesmo havia feito testes para saber se havia sido obrigado a beber algum tipo de poção ou coisa do gênero, mas só existia a poção para dormir sem sonho que estava dando a ele devido aos constantes pesadelos que o fazia acordar gritando e chorando.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente saindo do quarto e voltando rapidamente carregando uma taça grande e transparente cheia de alguma coisa marrom e mais um caixa fechada na outra. Se havia aprendido uma coisa em todo o tempo que passara junto, é o quanto Draco apreciava doce.

Sentou-se no mesmo lugar de novo e deixou um sorriso brotar em seu rosto quando percebeu que ele havia ficado tenso com o cheiro do doce que começava a preencher todo o quarto desde que entrara. Talvez devesse ter feito isso antes.

- Sei que você quer ficar sozinho - Harry falou fazendo o máximo de barulho para abrir a caixa de papelão chacoalhando-a para que pudesse perceber o que havia lá dentro. -, mas não estou e você é a única pessoa por aqui.

Pegou uma bolacha da caixa e a colocou na boca gemendo de prazer de propósito o mais alto que conseguiu, embora sua feição fosse a mais perfeita cara de nojo. "Como é que isso pode ser bom?", Harry se perguntava enquanto forçava a engolir o doce.

- Que delicia! – Ele exclamou, tentando parecer convincente. – Bem que você falou que era boa. Pena que você não quer, não é mesmo?

Pegou outra bolacha encarando-a torcendo pelo gosto ser melhor que a outra e mergulhou naquela taça de chocolate que havia pedido para Dobby fazer da mesma maneira como fazia quando o loiro ao seu lado ainda era criança.

- Pedi para o Dobby fazer aquele doce que você comentou que estava com vontade, algum tempo atrás. – Continuou a falar e colocou novamente a boca, repetindo novamente os sons que havia feito anteriormente. O chocolate até que não era tão ruim, mas a bolacha era pior que a outra e quase não conseguiu engoli-la. – Ainda bem que ele sabia de qual estava falando, porque o nome é impronunciável. Certeza que não quer?

Draco estava com os músculos tensos. Ainda mais quando sentiu aquele cheiro chegar ao seu nariz e escutar tudo o que Harry fazia de propósito para chamar sua atenção. Sentia seu estomago reclamando por não ter comido quase nada nos últimos dias. Ele nunca conseguia resistir àquele doce.

Virou-se lentamente encarando o moreno levando outra bolacha melecada de chocolate ao leite misturado com diversas outras coisas a boca. Sua própria boca começou a salivar de desejo e ficou vendo-o mastigar lentamente como se estivesse saboreando cada pedacinho dos seus doces favoritos que nem mesmo ele próprio tivera a audácia de misturar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Levantou seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do moreno como se estivesse fazendo manha encarando a caixa quase cheia ainda e, por conta disso, nem percebeu o sorriso que surgiu na face ao seu lado.

Harry pegou outro doce dentro da caixa, passou no doce da taça e levou a boca do loiro que abriu timidamente a boca para receber seu doce, mas no último instante o maior levou a própria boca novamente gemendo de prazer diante da cara indignada do loiro que deu um soco fraco em seu estômago.

- Você quer? – Harry perguntou com uma mão na barriga olhando para o loiro que afirmou timidamente. – Quer mesmo?

- Sim... – Disse desviando os olhos de Harry para a caixa e da caixa para o moreno. – Por favor...

Harry elevou a caixa em direção ao loiro que levou sua mão timidamente para dentro assim que ela ficou mais próxima dela pegando um exemplar lá de dentro levando-o a boca e exclamou saboreando de verdade o doce em sua boca, para espanto do moreno que não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Draco levou sua mão novamente à caixa, mas a viu ser tirada de seu alcance e lançou um olhar de raiva para o moreno.

- Mas que... – Draco começou – Me dá, Harry!

- Por quê? – Ele falou e afastou a taça também quando viu que o loiro voltava sua atenção para ela.

- Porque sim. – Falou subindo em cima do moreno tentando alcançar alguma das duas coisas, mas os braços do outro era maior que os seus. – Porque você é fofinho e lindinho e não vai fazer isso com essa pessoa adorável aqui.

- O fofinho e lindinho aqui – Harry começou a falar esticando mais os braços – quer ajudar a pessoa adorável, mas não poderá se não souber o que está acontecendo.

Draco parou o que estava fazendo, como se tivesse lembrado do que havia acontecido e sentou no colo do moreno apoiando sua cabeça no peito do mesmo que o abraçou após deixar o doce de qualquer jeito em cima do outro lado da cama.

- Draco...

O loiro encarou os olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente em sua direção encostando seus lábios suavemente subindo sua mão pelo pescoço chegando até aqueles cabelos negros e bagunçados agarrando com a outra mão a camisa branca que usava aproximando mais seus corpos. Mas antes de aprofundar mais o beijo, afastou-se rapidamente deixando o moreno perdido em seu lugar, alcançando a caixa saindo da cama rindo da cara de desaforo do maior assim que entendeu o que havia acontecido.

- Isso não vale! – Exclamou saindo da cama indo atrás do loiro que tentava se afastar. – Volte aqui!

- Eu na...

Draco parou de falar e prendeu a respiração assim que foi encurralado na parede pelos braços fortes do moreno que o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e um pequeno sorriso em um dos cantos dos lábios que estava pressionado nos seus algum tempo antes.

- E-Eu... – começou desejando que seus corpos estivessem mais próximos. – Harry...

- Draco...

Harry levou os cabelos platinados que estavam caídos sobre os olhos do loiro atrás da orelha e colocou a caixa sobre o móvel mais próximo de qualquer jeito abraçando-o fortemente. Não tinha percebido quanta falta tinha sentido daquele sorriso até aquele instante, ou mesmo quanta falta sentira daquele tom prepotente ou das manhas diárias.

Afastou-se um pouco seu corpo do menor e observou a pele outrora tão pálida com um leve tom avermelhado. Sorriu fracamente levando sua mão aquela rosto deixando seu dedão afagar suavemente aquela pele macia e delicada enquanto via o loiro esconder aquelas duas grandes orbes prateadas com suas pálpebras.

- Draco... – Harry começou inseguro analisando cada detalhe daquele rosto que vivia em sua mente nos últimos dias. – Eu senti falta desse seu sorriso.

O loiro continuou em silêncio apenas sentindo o dedo desenhando pequenos círculos por toda a sua face e a respiração fraca do moreno se misturando a própria.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

O menor ouviu o outro questionar e enterrou o rosto no pescoço moreno desejando que aquelas lembranças que lutava bravamente para esquecer dia após dia, embora estivessem mais do que vívidas em sua mente, sumissem.

Não acreditava que aquela pessoa pudesse estar ainda em Londres, mesmo sendo o comensal mais procurado pelo ministério. Não acreditava que aquela pessoa pudesse estar em Hogsmead sem preocupação nenhuma a ponto de agarrá-lo em plena luz do dia. Não acreditava que aquela pessoa ainda estivesse o espreitando, desejando mais do que já tinha tido de sua pessoa.

Estava com medo. Com muito medo de que pudesse acontecer novamente. Com medo de que qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto fosse _ele_ se aproximando para conseguir o que sempre deseja. Receava tudo e a todos. Receava a própria sombra, mas não Harry.

Harry era seu porto seguro. Sentia-a seguro com ele. Aqueles braços em volta de si ou mesmo o calor que irradiava daquele corpo pareciam mais como uma capa protetora contra todo o mal que poderia lhe ocorrer.

Inspirou profundamente a fragrância que emanava da pele do moreno, tendo a sensação algumas borboletas impacientes e nervosas em seu estômago voando por todo canto. Em seu âmago, começava a ter medo de não merecer aquela pessoa que afagava suavemente seus cabelos sem se preocupar com o jeito desesperado na qual estava agarrado a ela.

Deu um rápido beijo sobre aquele local e encarou os olhos verdes e sentiu-se insignificante e pequeno diante daquele mar de sentimentos que cintilavam ali.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – Draco murmurou quase inaudível com sua voz fraca e o beijou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

O beijo começou desesperado e cheio de urgência, como se quisessem recompensar todo o tempo em que estiveram separados durante a semana. O tempo foi passando e a intensidade do beijo ia diminuindo. Queria que aquele beijo durasse mais tempo, para sempre e todo o sempre. Juntos.

- Mais do que tudo... – Harry falou quando pararam de se beijar ainda com sua respiração irregular. – Mais do que tudo.

- Vem! – Draco exclamou sorrindo e com a face vermelha, puxando o outro pela mão enquanto se encaminhava em direção à cama mais próxima.

_ _HD_ _

Sorria bobamente. Sorria e observava atentamente aquela face pálida, tranquila e serena, apoiada em seu peito sem preocupação nenhuma.

Não conseguia acreditar ainda que uma dose excessiva de glicose houvesse sido capaz de resolver toda aquela situação, mas estava mais do que feliz por ter dado certo. Sabia que o loiro gostava de doces, porém não imaginava que fosse tanto.

Sentia a respiração calma do menor esquentar por uma pequena fração de segundo a sua pele morena próxima daquele nariz tão delicado.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto procurando a camisa a qual outrora usava e que nesse momento estava jogada de qualquer jeito do outro lado do quarto. Não lembrava o momento em que ela fora arrancada de seu corpo, só conseguia lembrar-se dos toques, dos beijos e arrepios que o havia percorrido..

O menor se aconchegou mais em seu corpo e voltou novamente sua atenção para ele levando suas mãos naqueles sedosos fios loiros deixando seus dedos brincarem lentamente neles, sem pressa alguma; apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

Olhou para a janela do outro lado do quarto, e pelo pequeno espaço que podia observar, via que lua brilhava exorbitante do outro lado quase que encobrindo o delicado brilho das pequenas estrelas próximas a ela.

Sentia dessa maneira a respeito de seu amor...

Draco era a lua. Sua incrível beleza, seus trejeitos e sua personalidade tão impar capaz de passar de arrogante para a pessoa mais gentil em instantes estava lá, resplandecendo mesmo que inconsciente quase encobrindo seu conturbado passado. As estrelas próximas no escuro da noite... Só quem conseguia enxergá-lo livre das máscaras que usava a todo instante poderia percebê-las.

E ele percebia. Da mesma maneira que era capaz de ver as estrelas brilhando, lutando para aparecem ao lado daquela imensa bola branca lá no alto do ceu.

Sabia que tudo aquilo que havia acontecido não era apenas por causa do ataque naquele beco horrendo. Em seu coração, sabia que acontecera alguma coisa num passado não muito distante e que havia causado tais feridas profundas, mas não sabia o que poderiam ser. Nem imaginava. Queria que Draco contasse para ele tudo o que acontecera para poder ajudá-lo, mas não poderia forçar nada.

Por enquanto não faria nada. Apenas aproveitaria sua companhia todos os minutos que fossem possíveis sem medo dos sentimentos que estavam vivos em seu peito e que naquele momento explodiam de todas as maneiras num imenso turbilhão de sensação.

- Não me olhe assim... – Draco murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Assim como? – Questionou tombando um pouco a cabeça inocentemente.

- Como se estivesse olhando para um tesouro raro... – Respondeu virando-se para o moreno subindo um pouco seu corpo para poder sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo. – Eu não sou, você sabe disso.

- É sim. – Rebateu Harry abraçando-o – É a _minha_ jóia rara. Você não tem ideia do quão especial és para mim...

Draco levantou seu corpo surpreso e encarou aquelas duas esmeraldas que cintilavam incessantemente em sua frente. Subiu em cima do outro apoiando suas mãos em cima do peito moreno despido sorrindo abertamente e nem um pouco inocente.

- Então eu especial?

Harry, ao sentir aquele roçar lentamente dos tecidos de suas calças em cima de sua cintura, ficou tenso. Aquelas novas sensações invadindo seu corpo era incrível. Nunca havia sentido nada tão intenso quanto aquilo. Era tanto prazer misturado com luxúria que precisou morder seus lábios fortemente para impedir que um gemido soasse pelo quarto.

Levou suas mãos para a cintura de Draco automaticamente e, em baixo daquela camisa branca que estava este usava, a pele quente e delicada em suas mãos o fazia enlouquecer. Desejava, naquele instante, poder tirar todas as roupas que ambos usavam e poder sentir cada pedacinho daquele corpo colado ao seu.

Ergueu seu corpo abraçando o outro por baixo das vestes e tomou aquela boca mais uma vez àquela noite. Estava viciado naqueles lábios; no sabor daquela boca mais que perfeita e que não conseguia formar palavras para descrevê-los.

Draco sentir as mãos grandes e um pouco calejadas do moreno em contado com sua pele pálida o completava das mais diversas sensações que já experimentara. Cada toque... Cada arranhar o deixava maluco. Mais do que já estava só de sentir aqueles lábios pressionados sobre os seus com urgência.

Sorriu mais um pouco e levantou seus braços para, no mesmo instante, ter sua camisa jogada pelo quarto.

Fechou seus olhos com força jogando sua cabeça para trás quando sentiu aqueles lábios tão vermelhos começarem a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço. Não conseguiu conter o gemido que saiu de sua garganta e pode ver o moreno sorrir lascivamente enquanto este volta a atacar seus lábios.

Contornou a cintura do outro com suas pernas aproximando mais ainda seus corpos notando pela primeira vez a rigidez do membro de seu namorado contra a sua própria.

_Seu namorado_... Aquelas palavras que pareciam tão impossíveis no passado, agora acontecia. Não podia estar mais feliz que aquilo. Seu sonho de ter aqueles lábios contra os seus, aqueles toques e ainda aqueles arrepios que tomavam o seu corpo era verdade. Estava tudo intenso de mais. Intenso de mais para não ser verdade.

Acariciou lentamente a famosa parte do corpo próximo ao seu e o sentiu ficar um pouco tenso. Sorriu para novamente sentir a trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço e que esta caminhava direção a seu peito.

Draco arranhou com força as costas do moreno que grunhiu de dor enquanto o outro gemia alto ao sentir aqueles dentes brancos morderem com força seu mamilo.

Empurrou-o um pouco e foi a sua vez de começar a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço que estava a sua disposição naquele momento. Havia sentido tanta vontade daquilo durante seus sonhos mais remotos e em nenhum deles, sentira tanto desejo com seu corpo clamando por mais e mais.

Notou seu corpo ser levantado um pouco para ser deitado de costas sobre o colchão e viu o moreno sorrindo marotamente sobre si se ajeitando melhor entre suas pernas.

O viu sorrir e acabou sorrindo também levando suas mãos aos botões da calça de Harry que tratou de tirá-las rapidamente para logo em seguida friccionar seus corpos bem lentamente enquanto voltava a beijar aqueles lábios inchados e vermelhos.

Acreditava que ter aquele corpo tão bem esculpido daquele Apolo em pessoa não fosse o deixar tão extasiado quando naquele momento. Sentia seu coração acelerar em seu peito batendo fortemente contra suas costelas querendo sair daquela prisão na qual sempre esteve.

O loiro não conseguia pensar em nada com clareza. Estava entregue ao prazer dos toques, dos beijos. Até mesmo o cheiro do moreno parecia mais intenso e mais másculo naquele momento. Não conseguia se importar com nada, apenas com a dança instintiva que seus corpos faziam.

Mordeu com força o ombro do moreno que gemeu novamente com a voz rouca e sorriu internamente por estar deixando-o tão irracional como se sentia. Deslizou suas mãos pelas costa do maior e enfiou-as para dentro da cueca preta que este usava apertando-a firme e sentiu-o investir contra seu corpo. Um gemido brutal inundou o quarto nesse instante e nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem fora o responsável dele.

Percebeu aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo e parando nos botões de sua calça. Prendeu a respiração assim que viu o moreno olhando em sua direção sorrindo para ele com carinho e expectativa e afirmar com a cabeça a pergunta muda, sentiu-se completamente livre das últimas peças de roupa.

Harry percorreu o corpo de Draco com os olhos atentamente. Decorava cada suave detalhe que podia encontrar. Cada pinta, por menor fosse, no meio daquele corpo tão pálido como as fofas nuvens num dia calmo de verão, o atraia como uma flor atraia uma abelha. Os pelos espalhados pelo caminho da felicidade eram tão diferentes dos seus, que eram tão escuros quanto seus cabelos, que por um momento achou que não existia nenhum deles.

- Perfeito... – Harry murmurou sorrindo para o loiro que ficara mais vermelho do que já estava.

Draco desviou seu olhar para o teto tentando se livrar daquele brilho tão intenso que refletia seu próprio prazer. Começou a sentir Harry traçando novamente um caminho de beijos em seu peito antes de começar a descer até a região de seu umbigo que, sem perceber, acabou segurando a respiração, quando o moreno começou a mordiscar e lamber toda a sua pele.

Soltou um gemido de frustração quando o moreno continuou sua trajetória mais abaixo, passando por seu membro sem dar a devida atenção a ele. Sentir aquelas mãos dançando em seu corpo, aquele dentes mordendo sem dó a parte intera de suas coxas... Tentava conter seus gemidos, mas se tornava cada vez mais difícil. E também não queria conter.

Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados naqueles cabelos negros como uma noite sem luar. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em toda a sua vida. Seu corpo implorava por alivio, mas não conseguia lembrar como se falava. Tinha dificuldade até mesmo para lembrar que tinha que respirar.

O moreno voltou desviou sua atenção daquela parte de seu corpo e mordeu com um pouco mais de força a região rente a seu membro e Draco não conseguiu conter o alto gemido ao sentir aquelas vibrações em seu corpo misturado com o leve roçar da face do moreno em sua virilidade.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um sorriso estampado na face de Harry que o olhava atentamente. Puxou-o para cima para tomar aquela boca mais uma vez reparando pela primeira vez o quão incomodado o moreno deveria estar com aquela única peça bem apertada com aquele volume em seu corpo.

Entre os beijos, Draco começou a sentir que o amado começava a explorar seu corpo mais uma vez e que se ajeitava novamente entre suas pernas praticamente encaixando seus corpos enquanto investia com uma leve urgência entregue ao desejo.

Quando teve seu membro seguro firmemente no meio daqueles longos dedos, Draco travou. Sentiu aquela mão fazendo leves movimentos para cima e para baixo, ora lento, ora rápido fazendo o mundo a sua volta começar a girar rapidamente e imagens invadir sua mente de uma só vez.

Draco olhou para a pessoa em sua frente que o olhava assustado e viu os cabelos escuros dele começarem a crescer rapidamente. O brilho daqueles olhos começou a ficar carregado de maldade. Os lábios ganhavam um sorriso predador cheio de uma malicia que não havia visto em Harry.

Pesadelo...

Aquilo não podia ser verdade...

Queria seu Harry de volta...

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao vê-lo parado em sua frente despindo cada uma das roupas que usava com calma e muito lentamente. Sempre passando a mãos pelas partes de seu corpo que era descoberta sem deixar de encará-lo, sem piscar.

Não conseguia se mexer como em todas as outras vezes. Seu medo aumentava a cada instante que passava. Sabia o que ia acontecer. Sabia que não conseguiria impedir de acontecer novamente.

Tentou empurrá-lo para longe... Tentou impedir que ele se aproximasse... Tentou. Mas seus membros não atendiam a suas ordens. Tentou desviar seus olhos, mas este também não o obedeceu. Sentiu que ele afastava suas pernas brutalmente algum para se ajeitar sobre seu corpo.

- Não! – Draco exclamou se afastando bruscamente do moreno. – Não! Não me toque!

Harry ficou estático na mesma posição em que se encontrava vendo-o se afastar lentamente assustado com alguma coisa e, já próximo a cabeceira da cama, o viu abraçar fortemente suas pernas em uma posição clara de defesa com a cabeça encolhida dentro de seu pequeno casulo.

Estava parado em choque tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não sabia o que havia feito de errado ou se o havia machucado. Em sua mente ficou tentando se lembrar se havia dito alguma coisa que não deveria, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de nada; só conseguia lembrar-se de todas aquelas sensações na qual aquele corpo tão delicado havia causado no seu.

Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo os deixando mais bagunçado e se aproximou lentamente do loiro vendo-o começar a tremer quase imperceptivelmente e os pelos loiros de seus braços começarem a se arrepiar.

- Draco... – Começou inseguro já próximo ao namorado. – O que acontece? Me fala, por favor...

O loiro levantou a cabeça um pouco apenas para encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas que agora brilhavam cheias de preocupação e medo.

- Eu te machuquei? – Harry perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais.

Draco balançou a cabeça lentamente. Elre abriu os braços e abraçou o moreno fortemente apoiando sua cabeça loira da dobra do ombro deste sentindo que era abraçado com a mesma intensidade. Aqueles longos dedos que antes trilhavam sensações arrasadoras em seu corpo, agora estavam acariciando seus cabelos e criando pequenos desenhos abstratos em suas costas.

O menor percebia que o outro estava tenso. Ainda não compreendia porque de todas as horas possíveis, aquela memória tinha que ter aparecido naquele momento. Estava realizando seu segundo maior sonho e, por mais que seu corpo estivesse cheio de pavor e desespero, não queria ter parado. Não depois de ter chego tão longe em algo que sempre soube ser impossível de se realizar.

Ficou naquela posição por algum tempo aspirando aquele cheiro levemente diferente do que estava acostumado e absorvendo o calor daquele corpo o envolvendo por completo. Nem ao menos lembrava que estava completamente nu agarrado em desespero ao menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes.

Beijou aquela pele morena inocentemente duas vezes no mesmo lugar antes de se desencostar um pouco apoiando sua mão na coxa do outro sentindo o delicado tecido da única peça de roupa que este ainda usava.

Sentiu seu rosto ameaçar a ficar vermelho e olhou para o ceu lá fora murmurando um pedido de desculpas bem fraco:

- Desculpe...

- Pelo que? – Harry perguntou colocando sua mão sobre a que estava em seu corpo a segurando firme entre seus dedos.

- Por ter tido esse ataque... – começou abalado. – Eu...

- Tudo bem, Draco. – Harry falou beijando a palma da mão do loiro. – Você vai ficar bem?

Draco assentiu um pouco exitante.

- Quer tomar um banho?

Balançou de um lado para o outro a cabeça nervosamente.

- Fica deitado aqui comigo? – Draco questionou com seus olhos implorando nervosamente para o namorado aceitar. – Por favor...

Harry sorriu fracamente para o outro e se ajeitou na cama, dando espaço para que o menor se aconchegasse em seu corpo. Passou seu braço por cima do corpo do outro o aproximando um pouco mais e entrelaçou suas pernas para ficar olhando aqueles olhos prateados se fechando lentamente sentindo uma suave brisa tocando seus corpos.

_ _HD_ _

**Notas finais**:

Olá, galera. O que acharam desse capítulo? Nem demorou muito atualização dessa vez, não é mesmo? Vou tentar postar um capítulo por mês, mas agora que as aulas voltaram, não sei se conseguirei continuar com isso. Vou tentar, já que a fic está entrando em reta final agora ;D

Desculpem os erros que me passaram despercebidos, mas estou sem beta de novo, como devem ter percebido no capítulo anterior.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que não me matem por qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido nele kkkkkkk

Um super beijo à todos.  
Yann


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

A manhã começava tranquilamente e bem fresca. Os mais diversos pássaros do lado de fora do quarto cantavam misturando suas doces melodias com o fraco som do vento chacoalhando as folhas das arvores da grande floresta. As inúmeras nuvens no ceu dificultavam a passagem dos fracos raios do sol deixando o inicio da manhã parcialmente iluminado.

Sentia aquela letargia da noite ainda impregnada em todo o seu corpo fazendo com que quisesse se ajeitar melhor na cama e voltar a cochilar por mais um tempo. Estava quase voltando a sonhar quando reparou num delicado toque repetitivo em sua barriga e um leve sopro perto de seu peito.

Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu em sua face e abriu os olhos para notar aquela cabeleira loira fazendo seu corpo de travesseiro distraidamente com os olhos fechados.

Passou seu braço naquele corpo puxando-o para mais perto para ver aquelas duas grandes orbes prateadas começarem a surgir sob as pálpebras o olhando brilhando ardentemente como se estivessem querendo mostrar aquele sorriso tímido em seu reflexo.

Desde o ocorrido algumas noites atrás, começava a perceber certa dependência daquela pessoa. Notava que um aperto em seu peito quando não podia vê-lo, ou mesmo uma grande necessidade de fazê-lo rir sempre que possível e ainda a vontade de sempre estar o mais perto possível, sentindo aquele cheiro tão fraco que emanava daquela pele tão alva.

Como em um acordo mútuo pelos dois, durante o dia, ambos conversavam animadamente sobre um monte de coisas, riram, ficaram agarradinhos se beijado, implicando um com o outro, mas, em nenhum momento, mencionaram o assombrando que o loiro havia tido durante aquele momento mais intimo deles; durante a noite, ambos ficavam deitados o mais próximo possível em silêncio sentindo a presença um do outro e trocando caricias até que o sono chegasse.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – Harry murmurou tombando um pouco a cabeça sem desviar os olhos.

- Bom dia, Harry. – Draco falou se ajeitando mais no corpo do maior. – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem. – Respondeu beijando rapidamente os lábios do amado. – Vamos tomar banho ou ir direto para o café da manhã?

O moreno não conseguiu resistir e abriu um sorriso maior ainda em sua face. Suavemente, pegou uma das mãos do loiro onde depositou um beijo como vinha acontecendo em todas as manhãs. Um ritual que estavam criando e que não conseguia parar de desejar que continuasse por longos anos.

- Quero ficar mais aqui. – Draco falou subindo um pouco no corpo do moreno para poder apoiar sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo. – Deitado tranquilamente até pegar no sono novamente. Não podemos?

- Essa é uma proposta muito boa. – Harry disse e começou a passar a mão suavemente pela pele alva que o lençol não escondia. – Quer mesmo ficar mais na cama?

- Você sabe que não. – o loiro murmurou se afastando um pouco para poder encarar o outro melhor. – Não sei por que fica insistindo que eu fique deitado. Vamos, temos um monte de coisa para fazer.

Em todas as manhãs, apesar das últimas frases trocadas entre eles serem diferentes, o resultado dela era sempre o loiro andando enrolado no lençol buscando suas roupas, ou na gaveta, ou espalhadas pelo chão, dependendo de como os amassos noturnos tivessem sido, para depois se encaminhar para o banheiro onde tomaria um banho demorado e terminaria sua higiene pessoal.

Mas, por mais que estivesse conseguindo ler sem problemas algum em decifrar as inúmeras reviravoltas sentimentais do outro bruxo, dessa vez não conseguia decidir entre uma careta de sono ou uma de certa irritabilidade matinal que este possuía.

Não conseguiu conter um grande sorriso bobo que se formou em seu rosto enquanto observava os músculos daquele corpo tão pálido, mas tão belo, se contraindo e relaxando enquanto pegava uma roupa do chão, ou enquanto a colocava sobre a cama indo buscar alguma limpa para vestir naquela manhã.

Era automático. Draco ia para perto da janela, Harry olhava para a janela; Draco ia para a cômoda, Harry olhava para a cômoda; Draco ia para a esquerda, direita, deitava no chão ou até mesmo subia pela parede e lá estava Harry olhando para a esquerda, direita, para baixo ou para cima, sem perder um mínimo detalhe da fisionomia do loiro, das ações o mesmo.

- Temos um monte de coisas para fazer! – Draco exclamou apenas com a cabeça para fora do banheiro acordando o moreno de seus devaneios.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro voltando a deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro cobrindo os olhos com o braço esquerdo. Inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar lentamente. Ainda não estava conseguindo entender como aquele ódio que sentia pelo outro, pode se transformar rapidamente nesse sentimento que pulsava ardentemente em seu peito.

- Não vou falar de novo. – Draco voltou a falar da porta colocando a escova de dente dentro da boca entrando novamente.

- Sim. Sim. – Harry disse pulando da cama um pouco desorientado devido ao susto. – Claro. Um monte de coisas.

Sentindo sua cabeça latejar um pouco devido ao movimento rápido, o moreno pegou suas roupas no armário mais próximo e foi para o banheiro tomar um rápido banho para poder despertar melhor além de tirar o suor daquela noite quente de seu corpo.

Assim que terminou de secar os cabelos e vestir uma bermuda preta e uma regata branca, encontrou o namorado sentado no sofá já cercado com vários livros abertos com os mais variados assuntos e tamanhos.

- Eu sei que quer descobrir logo o que é aquilo, mas não esta exagerando um pouco? – Perguntou se sentando no braço do sofá espiando por cima do ombro do outro.

- Não. – Murmurou sem desviar os olhos do texto. – Essa falta de resposta está começando a me irritar.

- Vamos tomar um café da manhã. Depois procuramos ma...

- Pode ir. – falou virando algumas páginas rapidamente. – Eu não estou com fome agora.

- Draco... – Harry falou e tirou o livro da mão do outro recebendo um olhar irado – Eu quero saber tanto quanto você, mas você precisa se alimentar. Não quer ficar doente, e não poder ir quando descobrirmos, não é mesmo?

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". – interrompeu puxando o loiro do sofá e o arrastando para fora do quarto. – Você é muito teimoso, sabia?

- Mas, Harry...

- Sem "mas". – Repetiu e apressou os passos em direção ao grande salão.

Naquele momento, tinha certeza de que havia irritado o loiro profundamente. A expressão emburrada estampada em sua face de propósito, ou mesmo o jeito com que o loiro estava com sua mandíbula tensa e ainda a posição dos ombros apenas confirmava tudo o que imaginava.

Pelo pouco que havia conhecido nessas quase três semanas, sabia que aquele gelo que estava recebendo poderia durar por um bom tempo, mas não se importaria com isso naquele momento.

A saude de seu _loirinho_ era mais importante no momento. Lembrava muito bem do que Madame Pomfrey havia dito alguns dias atrás, quando o loiro havia começado a vomitar tudo o que ingeria. Não queria passar por aquele susto de novo e não deixaria que ele descuidasse de seu tratamento.

Durante todo o café da manhã, Draco fingiu que Harry não estava presente na mesa, conversando apenas com o diretor, a enfermeira e o padrinho que havia voltado para escola durante alguns dias a pedido de Dumbledore, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

. HD .

- Até quando você vai ficar bravo comigo? – Harry questionou irritado.

A tarde já estava quase findando e, desde o começo da manhã, Draco não havia dirigido a palavra ao moreno uma vez se quer. Não o havia esperado terminar o desjejum e já se retirara da mesa, não o havia esperado enquanto chamava o seu nome quando tentava alcançá-lo.

- Não aguento mais ver você enfurnado nesses livros como se eu não estivesse aqui. – falou novamente sem ter esperado a resposta da primeira pergunta. –O que foi que eu te fiz para estar agindo assim?

Draco havia se assustado com o tom do moreno. Nunca havia escutado aquele tom tão revoltado e ofendido ao mesmo tempo. Nem mesmo quando discutiam por ter ofendido os amigos queridos dele.

Fechou o livro que estava lendo colocando-o ao lado de seu corpo. Inspirou profundamente e olhou para o namorado nervoso.

- Você não fez nada. – Disse pela primeira vez àquela tarde – Nada mesmo.

- Como nada? Você não fala comigo desde que eu te tirei daqui de manhã.

- Não é nada! – o loiro exclamou apertando as mãos sobre o sofá – Só quero...

- Olha para mim. – Harry falou sentando ao lado do menor no sofá. – O que aconteceu?

Draco olhou para o moreno, olhou para uma pilha de livro do lado do sofá e novamente para o moreno. Quem ele queria enganar? Tava na cara que o moreno estava mais do que preocupado com ele, ainda mais depois do ataque alérgico que havia tido na semana.

Não sabia direito porque é que estava agindo assim para com ele, muito menos porque estava agindo daquela maneira. Estava num dos lugares que achava mais sensacional de todo o mundo mágico – mesmo depois de seis anos ali dentro -, estava com o bruxo que mais gostava e que era apaixonado desde o quarto ano.

Estava distraído mirando aquelas duas grandes esmeraldas brilhantes e carregadas dos mais variados sentimentos do moreno que se retraiu assustado ao sentir um toque delicado em seu rosto. Suspirou profundamente mordendo o lábio inferior pensativo.

Por que tinha que complicar tanto as coisas? Por que tinha que ser tão complicado? Draco queria entender o que é que o moreno havia visto nele para ter se apaixonado tão facilmente.

Teve dias que Draco não se aguentava. Achava-se a pior pessoa da face da terra, com os maiores defeitos, com a pior das personalidades, com vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e não se preocupar com nada, mas ai via-o sorrindo animadamente conversando com as pessoas a sua volta, ou mesmo, como nos últimos dias, sorrindo para ele e dizendo o quando o amava.

Tudo fazia sentido nesses momentos e sabia que deveria caminhar lado a lado com ele em sua vida, mas no instante seguinte estava lá o ofendendo e aos amigos, ou causando tanta confusão como naquele momento.

Não o merecia, sabia disso. Mas não conseguia resistir àqueles olhinhos tão inocente, ou mesmo aquela pele tão macia e tão quente; sem falar naquele sorriso tímido que o enlouquecia. E enlouquecia mais ainda quando Harry dava aqueles sorrisos para qualquer uma que ficava suspirando pelos corredores depois.

Era ciumento. Nunca duvidara disso, e sabia que um pouco de ciúmes era sempre bom para um casal, mas não achava que o tamanho da sua fosse saudável.

Sorriu fracamente ao se lembrar do dia em que havia discutido com seus melhores amigos só porque a Pansy havia escutado rumores de que o moreno estava dormindo com a amiga ruiva dele e também que ela não se importaria de passar algumas noites acordada na cama abusando e sendo abusada daquele corpinho, mesmo que ele fosse um _maldito Grifinório_.

Nunca havia sentido tanta raiva como naquele dia. Não tanto pelo fato de sua amiga estar com vontades que ele mesmo tinha, mas pelo fato de que outra pessoa tivesse o que ele tanto almejava. A coitada da Weasley teve que ficar quase uma semana com os cabelos parecendo um arco-íris depois que ficou sabendo do rumor. Sorte que haviam colocado a culpa em outra pessoa, mas ele sabia que o moreno suspeitava que fora ele o causador daquilo.

- Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui dentro. – Falou de uma vez. – Quero descobrir logo o que é esse maldito globo e poder ir atrás do resto dessa história...

- Mas...

- Não me entenda errado. – Draco interrompeu. – Eu adoro Hogwarts, mas ficar confinado a ela e Hogsmead vai acabar me enlouquecendo.

- Mais ainda? – Harry perguntou inocentemente levando um soco no braço no mesmo instante.

- Não comece com...

- Vem aqui. – o moreno falou puxando o loiro para perto deitando a cabeça dele em seu peito. – Nós vamos conseguir sair daqui logo. Não precisa se descabelar por conta disso. Quero ver você alegre e não no meio desses montes de livros.

- Eu...

- Já vimos praticamente tudo o que tinha na biblioteca que poderia nos ajudar e não adiantou nada. – Harry continuou a falar sem se importar com o olhar de Draco em si – Por hoje já chega e amanhã pensamos em alguma solução mais efetiva para resolvermos o problema. Nem que eu tenha que ir lá e arrancar a informação do Dumbledore a forças...

- Você não faria isso, faria? – Draco perguntou achando graça na careta do entusiasmo do outro.

- Faria! – Harry disse sem um segundo de hesitação. – Se isso for fazer você feliz, eu faço e não me arrependeria nem um pouco.

- Me fazer feliz?

- Claro. – o moreno falou encostando seus lábios no do namorado. – Eu te amo, anjo.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

Draco terminou de proferir suas palavras e beijou o moreno fazendo com que o moreno percebesse a falta que havia sentido dele naquelas últimas horas em que haviam ficado separados.

Não admitiria aquilo para ninguém, mas o loiro já não aguentava mais a hora de juntar aqueles lábios aos seus, ter aquelas mãos grandes percorrendo seu corpo avidamente e ter seu corpo mergulhado numa maré de sensações que só encontrava quando estava com Harry.

Sorriu travesso deitando o moreno de costas com um empurrão leve e subiu em cima do mesmo enquanto desabotoava os botões de sua própria camisa lentamente sobre o olhar atento do moreno.

- Draco... – Harry gemeu assim que sentiu as unhas aparadas do namorado arranhando a pele de seu peito deixando um caminho vermelho por onde havia passado.

- Você não sabe como me enlouquece te ver apenas com essa minúscula bermuda apertada. – o loiro sussurrou no ouvido do maior, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha antes de começar a traçar um caminho de beijos e pequenas mordidas até o mamilo.

. HD .

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo e os dois jovens estavam na mesma posição aproveitando a presença um do outro sem se importar com o resto do mundo do lado de fora daquele cômodo.

Enquanto Harry estava deitado de costas para o sofá com uma mão apoiada na cintura do namorado e a outra passeando livremente pelas costas do mesmo que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito sentindo a respiração ritmada e tranquila do moreno além do bater calmo do coração.

- Você me deixou todo marcado... – Harry murmurou depois de um longo silêncio entre os dois.

Draco sorriu traquina e apoiou o queixo em cima do peito do moreno, sem sair de cima do namorado, roçando provocativamente os shorts que ambos ainda usavam.

- Ninguém mandou ficar me provocando. – Disse – Quero só ver agora alguém não perceber que você já tem dono.

- Muito ciumento, pelo jeito, não? – Harry falou se ajeitando melhor abraçando a cintura do loiro.

- Detalhes. – murmurou e moveu a cabeça beijando aqueles lábios rosados e provocativos e se afastou novamente. – Será que o jantar já acabou?

Harry riu da cara nada inocente de Draco e se esticou para pegar o relógio que estava em cima da mesinha de centro se assustando quando percebeu já passara há muito tempo do horário do jantar.

- Sim... – Falou se apoiando nos cotovelos com o tronco levantado. – Eu vou pedir para o Dobby fazer alguma coisa. Quer algo em especial?

O loiro sorriu novamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tudo o que mais queria naquele momento estava ali com ele e o resto era simplesmente resto.

Encostou seus lábios novamente, dessa vez com mais desejo, mais urgência que da última vez. Queria deixar claro o que sentia pelo moreno, algo que não conseguia encontrar nenhuma palavra que conseguisse expressar tudo o que desejava; nada parecia fazer jus a tal sentimento que transbordava em seu peito toda a vez estava ao lado do moreno.

Afastou-se um pouco e voltou a beijá-lo novamente rapidamente antes de sair de cima dele sentando-se no braço do sofá o olhando.

- Vai logo. – Draco falou sorrindo vermelho – Antes que eu te agarre de novo e não te deixe sair até amanhã cedo.

- Não me provoque, anjo. – Harry falou após se sentar. – Eu posso gostar muito mais dessa sua nova opção...

- Cala boca! – Interrompeu jogando uma almofada na cara do maior que riu e se levantou pegando a regata que estava na cadeira. – Vê se não demore.

- Sim, senhor fofinho. – Disse e correu em direção à porta com várias almofadas sendo jogas em sua direção pelo loiro que ria verdadeira e despreocupadamente.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Draco deixou seu corpo cair no sofá e ficou encarando o teto sorrindo bobamente relembrando os últimos momentos que havia passado ao lado da pessoa que tanto gostava e que gostava mais em todos os novos momentos juntos que compartilhavam.

Um pouco contrariado, levantou-se de onde estava e caminhou lentamente em direção ao quarto onde estava com vontade de tomar um longo e demorado banho, deixando com que a água gelada escorresse por todo o seu corpo...

. HD .

_Nota do Autor_:

E ai, galera, o que acharam? Um capítulo bem fofinho para mostrar mais um pouco da interação entre os dois. Logo, logo, algumas respostas começaram a ser respondidas. Então agüentem mais um pouco.

Desculpem a demora, mas minha vida esteve muito corrida com um monte de trabalhos e provas. Vou tentar não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo.

Até a próxima,

Beijos e Abraços,

Yann

Ps.: Desculpem os erros que por ventura aparecerem no capítulo. Creio que existe muitos...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Draco não podia estar mais feliz. Se havia uma coisa que mais gostava era ser paparicado e nos últimos dias era tratado com muitos mimos e caricias pela pessoa que admirava há muito tempo, que estava terrivelmente apaixonado e que, além disso, se tornara seu namorado.

Não podia desejar mais nada depois de acordar depois de um breve cochilo olhando para aqueles dois grandes e perfeitos olhos verdes fixos em seu rosto ou ainda no contorno suave daqueles lábios tão rosados e tão atrativos.

E como se não fosse o bastante, seu namorado, ainda possuía uma mania de conseguir surpreendê-lo sem muito esforço. Seja ele com os tão desejosos carinhos, ou algum tipo de brincadeiras, ou mesmo com aquele singelo sorriso que via todos os dias ao acordar.

Já fazia quase uma semana que haviam deixado Hogwarts em mais uma das suas maluquices. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry havia conseguido convencer o velho caduco-lesado e recentemente bobão do diretor tão facilmente a deixá-los passar algum tempo sozinhos na casa dos Potter's que recentemente havia tomado conhecimento.

Não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto ao lembra-se da cara tão inocente de olhar brilhante que Harry havia lançado ao velho das longas barbas brancas; poderia apostar que faria até mesmo o Lorde das Trevas dançar hula-hula vestido a caráter em uma praça trouxa para quem quisesse ver, se este não tivesse virado poeira ao fim da guerra.

- O que foi?

O loiro ouviu a pergunta do namorado e olhou para cima para poder vê-lo olhando curioso em sua direção.

- Nada. – Murmurou se aconchegando melhor nos braços do namorado. – Estou com sono...

Na verdade, não estava. Apenas queria ficar quieto ali aproveitando os afagos em seus cabelos sentindo a brisa suava e o peito de Harry subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração calma, além de ficar ouvindo o barulho das ondas se chocando contra as pedras e os pássaros que estavam em algumas das árvores ao redor.

Sentir aquela sensação eletrizante do contato da sua pele com a do peito do namorado junto daquele leve balançar da rede em que estavam impossibilitava qualquer tentativa de tentar ler o que estava escrito naquelas linhas do livro que havia pegado na biblioteca da casa.

Por mais que seus olhos percorressem havidamente aquelas linhas cheias de letras pequenas, não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma delas. Já não tinha ideia de quantas vezes havia lido o mesmo parágrafo ou voltando em páginas anteriores para tentar entender o que estava escrito.

Suspirou manhosamente e colocou o livro com cuidado em cima da pequena mesa onde havia uma limonada gelada e dois copos a abraçou o corpo do moreno beijando suavemente o local onde estava apoiado.

- Draco? – Harry questionou parando a leitura sorrindo.

- Cansei. – O loiro respondeu mordendo os lábios. – Cansei de procurar alguma coisa para descobrir o que é aquela maldita bola...

- Não pensei que fosse de desistir... – o moreno disse sorrindo antes de receber um olhar de ódio do amado.

- Não sou! – Exclamou exasperado. – Já teria descoberto o que é aquilo, se você não ficasse me distraindo.

- Mas o que é que eu fico fazendo? – Questionou curioso deixando o livro que lia também de lado.

O menor nada disse, apenas mordeu o mamilo de Harry com pouca força e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos e mordidas até os lábios do mesmo onde tomou aquelas lábios rosados com os seus mordendo suavemente, contornando com sua língua os lábios do seu Grifinório.

Sorriu sem se afastar daqueles lábios quando sentiu as mãos do moreno rodear a sua cintura unindo mais ainda seus corpos, correspondendo o beijo com a mesma intensidade e paixão.

A boca do moreno tinha o gosto de suas melhores recordações, dos melhores momentos que haviam passados juntos, de uma pequena amostra do quanto àquilo era milhões de vezes melhor do que todas as cenas em que ambos haviam protagonizado em sua imaginação em suas noites solitárias.

Aqueles braços acolhedores em sua cintura mantendo-o mais perto durante aquele beijo que ficava cada vez mais profundo, mais intenso, o tirava da realidade e entrava em uma de suas mais brilhantes fantasias onde tudo era perfeito, sem preocupações, medos e temores; onde apenas havia a felicidade e amor que sentia pelo dono daqueles lábios e que era correspondido.

Lentamente afastou-se um pouco e, ao abrir os olhos pode encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas aparecendo por entre as pálpebras e não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar aquele brilho da paixão cintilando vividamente naqueles olhos tão belos. Tinha certeza que estava com aqueles mesmo brilho em seus olhos este fato fez com que ficasse levemente corado enfiando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno aspirando o perfume natural tão inesquecível.

- Você me provoca, mesmo sem perceber... – Draco murmurou sentindo a vermelhidão em seu rosto ficar mais intensa. – Eu te odeio por isso.

Harry riu.

- É por isso que eu me apaixono mais por você a cada dia. – Falou inocentemente. – Como você pode ser tão diferente quando estamos sozinhos? Esse seu lado inocente faria qualquer um ficar se apaixonar por você em instantes.

- Harry...

- Não! – Harry exclamou fingindo-se assustado. – Pode ser o ser arrogante, prepotente e metido de sempre na frente dos outros. Não quero abrir algum tipo de concorrência...

- Harry!

- O que? – Questionou inocente. – Só estou querendo cuidar do que é só _meu_.

- Eu sempre serei seu, bobo. – Draco falou sorrindo. – Ninguém vai nos separar. Prometo.

- Promete mesmo? – perguntou – Não quero te perder.

- Prometo. Claro. – o loiro respondeu mordendo suavemente a orelha do namorado. – Não fiquei sonhando contigo por quase três anos para te deixar solto depois, não é?

- Então você sonha comigo? – Harry questionou sorrindo maroto. – E o que tanto você sonha?

Draco olhou para o namorado com uma sobrancelha levantada tendo as imagens de todos os seus sonhos e devaneios. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se punha novamente em cima daquele corpo que o deixava excitado só de lembrar.

- Eu posso te mostrar alguns... – Draco falou mordendo os lábios inferiores percorrendo o peito do namorado com os olhos predatoriamente do outro.

. **HD** .

O resto daquela semana havia transcorrido tranquilamente sem nenhum problema. Haviam terminados as tarefas das férias; Draco continuava na busca para descobrir alguma maneira de desvendar o mistério proposto por Dumbledore.

O relacionamento estava muito mais que perfeito. Nenhum dos dois havia se sentido tão bem nos anos anteriores, como se sentiam agora. Era como se simplesmente houvessem sido criados na mesma forma por algum deus muito bem caridoso e que ainda por cima havia feito com que eles se encontrassem.

Harry não podia negar que ver a felicidade do loiro o havia deixado muito animado e contente. Até mesmo já começava a se perguntar como é que aquele Draco poderia ter mudado tanto, ou mesmo o mudado. Era incrível o quanto se sentia completo ao lado dele, ou como parecia que o mundo perdia as cores quando não estavam juntos. Não sabia como é que essa dependência havia começado, mas podia dizer que não era o único que sofria com ela.

No dia anterior, Draco havia recebido uma ótima noticia também. Sua mãe, que até então estava em prisão domiciliar depois do fim da guerra, havia conquistado finalmente sua liberdade e havia decidido encontrar-se com o filho para comemoração.

Como todas as mães, Narcisa já havia preparado um monte de planos, festas, viagens para tudo quanto era lugares, mas, Draco, educadamente, rejeitou-os explicando novamente a detenção proposta por Dumbledore. Por fim, os três passaram a tarde a tarde fazendo compras, para infelicidade do moreno que não via a hora de parar de andar, carregar sacolas e até mesmo ter que ficar experimentando um monte de novas roupas.

Após a tarde cansativa, nada mais era do que passassem uma noite calmos, tranquilos e juntos. A conversa girava em torno do quão animado Draco havia ficado com as compras e da sua teimosia em contar tudo o que havia acontecido nos mínimos detalhes, como se o próprio namorado não estivesse presente no mesmo assunto havia gerado um monte de risadas por parte do Harry que sempre arrumava um jeito de contradizer a narrativa do menor que teimava em exagerar – e muito - em alguns adjetivos.

O clima estava tão agradável e animado, que ambos acabaram pegando no sono quase que ao mesmo tempo agarradinhos na cama na qual dividiam, após todos os acontecimentos do dia ter sido mais uma vez relatados.

. **HD** .

Ao acordar, Draco não pode deixar de sorrir com o fim daquela semana de maneira animada e se virou na cama abrindo os olhos encarando o teto do quarto intensamente. Não se importava com o sol que entrava pela janela aberta e ainda que a suave brisa tocasse seu corpo de maneira tão inocente.

Inspirou profundamente enchendo seu pulmão com um ar limpo e fresco da manhã. Podia sentir o cheiro do mar que estava a poucos metros de onde estava deitado. Além ainda dos sons dos pássaros, o som do vento dançando com as folhas das árvores, ou ainda os mais diversos cheiros das plantas, podia sentir um cheiro mais suave que estava impregnado nos lençóis ao seu lado, como também em seu próprio corpo. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, sabia que poderia identificar aquele cheiro tão característico de Harry. De _seu_ Harry.

Pegou o travesseiro ao seu lado e inalou o cheiro que exalava dele. Tão másculo, mas inocente; tão marcante, mas suave... As sensações que tinham eram um tanto contraditórias, mas mesmo assim únicas e viciantes. Eram praticamente as mesmas sensações quando podia ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca do moreno, principalmente quando dizia alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Ah, como ele se derretia como um lufano tão apaixonado e inocente ao sentir aquele hálito levemente quente em sua orelha murmurando as mais variadas palavras que não conseguia prestar atenção devido a proximidade de seus corpos ou mesmo ainda por poder tocar aquele corpo moreno definido sem exagero.

Também havia aquelas cicatrizes espalhadas por aquele seu antro de perdição ou mesma quase que escondidas próximas aos poucos pelos negros que existia próximo ao umbigo. Não conseguiu segurar um sorriso malicioso ao lembra-se de como havia descoberto aquela pequena marca algumas noites atrás.

Embora aquele corpo pudesse exalar prazer e sensualidade que até mesmo Adônis sentiria inveja, era só olhar para aqueles dois olhos de um verde tão único que fazia qualquer um se perder na inocência e pureza que era transmitia.

Draco não conseguia entender como é que poderia existir algo tão contraditório quanto aquela pessoa e não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente onde estava.

Ainda sentindo aquela preguiça da manhã, o loiro se espreguiçou na cama como um gato manhoso numa manha fria e levantou seu tronco da cama olhando por todos os lados procurando por algum sinal de onde poderia estar aquele moreno tão especial, mas apenas encontrou o quarto vazio e toda a bagunça que haviam deixado a noite passada, arrumada.

Não estava com muita vontade de sair da cama naquele dia, mas mesmo assim caminhou lentamente para o banheiro tomou um banho relaxante um pouco demorado refletindo sobre tudo o que acontecia em sua vida e nos rumos que ela poderia tomar.

Descia a escada silenciosamente vestindo apenas uma bermuda escura um pouco larga e uma regata branca justa e quando chegou ao final da escadaria e olhou para os lados encontrando tudo na maior calmaria e sem ninguém por perto.

Levantou uma sobrancelha e caminhou em direção a porta lateral do cômodo que dava para a piscina e uma vasta vista com um monte de árvores e da montanha que fazia divisa com a casa. Sabia que o moreno às vezes passava algum tempo por ali meditando em baixo do grande carvalho ali perto. Mas também não estava ali.

Já começava a pensar em um monte de impropérios, deixando escapar alguns em algo e claro tom o que também deixava claro o quanto estava ficando irritado.

A cada lugar que passava procurando o moreno e não o encontrando seus insultos começavam a ficar piores e o fato de não conseguir pensar em mais nenhum, deixava o Draco ainda mais irritado.

Fechou com força a porta da frente pela segunda vez e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima deixando sua cabeça cair pra trás cerrando os olhos tentando se acalmar.

Alguns breves instantes depois, Draco levantou a cabeça achando ter escutado alguma coisa e apurou os ouvidos tentando decifrar o que era e de onde vinha. Com cuidado, se levantou de onde havia se sentado e caminhou em direção de onde o som era emitido já que a cada passo que dava notava que o som ficava mais alto.

Parou em frente à última porta do corredor que nunca havia pensado em conhecer e colocou o ouvido na porta escutando a música que tocava do outro lado o deixando intrigado e bem curioso.

Lentamente, girou a maçaneta torcendo para não fazer nenhum barulho, mas duvidava que fosse ouvido com o barulho da melodia. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito ansioso, ainda mais quando pode notar entre as músicas aquela voz rouca que tanto aprendera a apreciar.

Assim que abriu a porta, não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver Harry usando apenas um shorts curto e desfiado o possibilitava poder observar atentamente cada um dos músculos definidos tanto das costas, como das pernas. Ver aqueles glúteos duros balançando de um lado para o outro acompanhando o ritmo que a cintura impunha acompanhando o compasso da música o fez morder os lábios em desejo.

Aproximou-se por trás do moreno com cuidado o abraçando e beijando o pescoço descoberto do mesmo o que fez com que ele se assustasse deixando a colher que usava para mexer a panela cair no chão fazendo um estrondo que não foi ouvido com o barulho da música.

- Draco! - Harry exclamou se virando segurando a cintura fina do namorado. - Que...

- Gostoso... - Draco murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior do moreno antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Não se fazendo rogado, Harry contornou a cintura do loiro unindo seus corpos com desejo empurrando o menor até a mesa que gemeu ao sentir suas costas se chocarem contra a madeira do objeto.

- Ha-Harry... - Draco gemeu novamente ao sentir os lábios do moreno percorrendo seu pescoço numa cadencia de beijos e pequenas mordidas.

O pequeno autocontrole que tinha estava sendo posto a prova naquele momento e não podia fazer nada para recuperá-lo, porque ele mesmo não desejava parar. Tinha seus longos dedos agarrados e emaranhados naquela selva escura que o moreno chamava de cabelo e suas pernas ganhavam vida enlaçando a cintura do maior enquanto era içado sobre a mesa da cozinha se encaixando melhor no corpo em sua frente.

Harry impulsionou sua cintura contra a do loiro o abraçando fortemente enquanto afundava sua cabeça no pescoço cheiroso do mesmo com sua respiração descompassava.

- Bom dia, loirinho. - Harry murmurou sem se mover de onde estava desligando a música.

- Bom dia, peludinho... - Draco sussurrou deixando suas mãos passearem pelas costas do loiro.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando me chama assim. - Harry começou se afastando um pouco com um sorriso no canto do rosto. - Acho que exagerei um pouquinho... - Continuou olhando para as coisas que havia derrubado no chão para poder colocar o loiro em cima da mesa.

- Nunca imaginei que você cantava e que sabia dançar. - O loiro falou inocentemente mudando completamente o assunto tentando não demonstrar seu embaraço.

Harry corou e escondeu seu rosto novamente no pescoço do loiro.

- Que foi? - perguntou empurrando o corpo do moreno um pouco para frente para poder olhar naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. - Você não canta mal. E pelo que pude ver da dança de sua bundinha - Draco continuou apertando a região a qual falava. - Você dança muito...

- Draco! - Harry exclamou envergonhado ficando mais vermelho ainda. - Pensei que só iria acordar mais tarde... - Desconversou.

Draco sorriu inocentemente.

Não deixaria aquele assunto ser mudado tão facilmente, mas, naquele momento, iria deixar o namorado imaginar que havia conseguido vencer aquela e continuou conversando animado até que um cheiro de queimado começou a se espalhar pela cozinha para desespero do maior que saiu correndo tentando salvar alguma coisa do almoço.

Para a infelicidade de Harry, teria que começar tudo novamente e seu estomago já reclamava a um tempo clamando por aquele alimento que preparava.

Quase uma hora depois, os dois estavam sentados na mesa comendo uma macarronada com salada e carne assada conversando animadamente até que do nada, o loiro interrompeu aquela calmaria.

- O que? - Gritou exasperado. - Você já descobriu um meio de entender o que aquilo significa e não me contou?

O moreno coçou a cabeça envergonhado.

- É. - Murmurou com receio. - Tive medo de que ao descobrirmos o que aquilo significasse a gente... Bem. Eu não queria que isso que estamos tendo se encerre até o fim das férias.

- Eu não faria isso. - Draco falou menos irritado. - O que significa?

- Eu não sei. - respondeu com sinceridade. - Não tive curiosidade para ir testar o feitiço ainda...

- Então vamos! - Draco exclamou se levantando rapidamente da mesa.

Se havia uma coisa que o loiro mais queria era descobrir o que aquela esfera transparente significava e, por mais que Harry tentasse argumentar contra, não conseguiu convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.

Depois de ter ido buscar correndo a esfera que estava guardada numa caixa de madeira no quarto que estavam dividindo, Draco encontrou-se com Harry na biblioteca que estava sentado passando os olhos rapidamente pelo feitiço que havia encontrado se recordando de todos os detalhes para que funcionasse.

Após fechar o livro antigo, o moreno fechou os olhos e se levantou apontando para uma pequena mesa que havia sido posta numa região mais aberta ali perto mandando que colocasse no dentro do anel de prata que já havia colado ali em cima e pegou um saquinho preto que estava ao lado de onde estava sentado.

- Preparado? - Harry perguntou sorrindo olhando para o exitante loiro. - Quero que você fique de frente para a esfera e não importa o que acontecer, não saia do lugar que estiver. Certo?

Draco acenou com a cabeça parando em frente ao moreno que começava a desenhar alguns símbolos e runas saindo do anel com o pó que havia dentro do saquinho.

Harry olhou para o amado sorrindo animado recebendo um sorriso nervoso em resposta e começou a murmurar umas palavras antigas e estranhas apontando a varinha para a esfera que começou a brilhar e a pulsar ganhando uma coloração dourada, a mesma que dos pequenos raios que saiam da ponta da varinha.

Sem desviar os olhos, começou a recitar novamente o feitiço com mais energia, da mesma maneira que o livro dizia e o pulsar começou a ficar mais forte e mais rápido começando a crescer de maneira bem disforme.

Repetindo o feitiço uma última vez, Harry desviou seus olhos do globo de luz para o loiro que olhava encantado para o objeto dourado em cima da mesa e sorriu animado abrindo rapidamente os braços fazendo com que os raios dourados ficassem brancos preenchendo o ambiente inteiro refletindo a imagem de dentro do globo perfeitamente.

Extasiados, ambos olhavam atentamente para a grande cúpula sustentada por doze pilares trabalhados com os mais variados desenhos. Em cada uma dos pilares era possível distinguir a imagem de algum ser humano, ou mesmo algum ser mítico, mesmo para os bruxos, gravados em ouro ou prata brilhando intensamente quando o raio do sol que entrava pela janela tocava no mesmo.

Pendurado no teto era possível ver um imenso globo gravado com estrelas e algumas regiões que lembravam vagamente as separações dos continentes atualmente. Embaixo dele, via-se um homem grande olhando para o orbe com expressão de exaustão com um tridente jogado no canto mais afastado de onde estava.

Um raio do sol incidiu diretamente na esfera pendurada fazendo-a brilhar intensamente deixando ambos os bruxos cegos durante alguns instantes. Quando começavam a se recuperar do susto causado pelo brilho, a imagem começou a tremeu e se esvaiu em pequenos grãos dourados caindo no chão desaparecendo rapidamente.

Assim que a imagem deixou de existir, a energia gasta para mantê-la pegou Harry em cheio fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio caindo no chão que logo foi amparado pelo loiro que se sentara ao lado o mesmo puxando seu corpo para ficar deitado em seu colo.

- Estou bem. - Murmurou olhando para o namorado sentindo uma pequena gota de sangue escorrer pelo seu nariz.

- Harry... - Draco começou inseguro limpando a gota de sangue com a camisa que tirara.

- Estou bem. - Harry falou olhando em volta. - Sério! Apenas não previ a quantidade necessária para o feitiço seria tão grande.

- Nunca mais faça isso! - Draco falou batendo no moreno com força em seu ombro. - Me assustou pra caramba.

Harry sorriu animado e levantou a cabeça roubando um longo beijo do amado.

- Não vai ser um simples feitiço desses que irá me derrubar. - Comentou animado sentando-se no chão apoiando sua cabeça no ombro menor beijando a mão do mesmo. - Alguma sugestão do que possa significar?

- Não. - Draco murmurou desanimado. - Pensei que já saberíamos para onde iríamos viajar depois de desvendar o mistério.

- Talvez ainda não desvendamos.. – murmurou.

Harry levantou sua cabeça pensativo e coçou-a intrigado perdendo-se nos milhares de pensamentos que inundaram sua mente naquele instante. Ele sabia que já havia visto algum desenho muito parecido com aquele que haviam acabado de ver, mas não conseguia lembrar onde.

Suspirou pesadamente e, como se fosse um presente dos deuses, lembrou-se em qual livro havia visto e saiu em disparada subindo as escadas para o terceiro rapidamente para desespero de Draco que corria atrás do moreno nervoso e ansioso.

O maior entrou em um dos conjuntos de prateleiras e conjurou uma pequena escada para poder olhar melhor nos livros colocando na parte mais elevada da estante e sorriu animado ao encontrar o livro que tanto desejava.

- Aqui. - Harry falou folheando rapidamente o livro buscando pela imagem que havia lembrado.

- Harry! - Draco gritou animado vendo uma representação em duas dimensões da imagem que haviam visto alguns minutos atrás.

O moreno animado abriu um sorriso maior ainda e virou a página traduzindo em voz alta o que aquelas palavras em uma língua antiga diziam:

"_Geralmente, Atlas é retratado sustentando um __globo__ sobre os ombros. Esse fardo foi temporariamente aliviado por Héracles (__Hércules__) durante um de seus __12 trabalhos__, mas Atlas foi enganado e voltou a carregar os céus sobre os ombros._

_Consistiu este episódio no seguinte: tinha Hércules de apanhar algumas maçãs de ouro que nasciam no jardim das Hespérides (11º trabalho). Alertado por outro titã (Prometeu) de que apenas Atlas poderia fazê-lo impunemente, propôs a este que o fizesse, enquanto sustentava a abóboda celeste. Aliviado do grande peso, Atlas retorna, dizendo que ele mesmo faria a entrega das maçãs a __Euristeu__._

_Percebendo o engodo, Hércules finge aquiescer e, pretextando colocar antes um anteparo sobre seus ombros, pede ao titã que sustente os céus por um momento - ao fazer isto, o herói parte, levando as maçãs, deixando a Atlas o seu eterno suplício._

_Segundo uma das versões existentes, Atlas foi posteriormente libertado de seu fardo e tornou-se guardião dos Pilares de Hércules, sobre os quais os céus foram colocados, e que também era a passagem para o lar oceânico de Atlântida. Seu nome passou a significar 'portador' ou 'sofredor'. Outra versão conta que __Perseu__ o petrificou mostrando-lhe a cabeça que havia arrancado da __Medusa__, transformando o titã Atlas no que hoje é o Monte Atlas._"

Harry virou a página olhando novamente para a figura e depois para o loiro.

- O que acha? - Perguntou curioso.

Draco olhou para o moreno intrigado e sorriu sem deixar de transparecer o quão aquilo o deixou animado e excitado.

- Atlântida? - Perguntou curioso. - Dumbledore quer que a gente encontre Atlântida? O reino perdido de Atlântida?

Mal terminou de proferir as perguntas, uma pequena bola de fogo brotou no meio dos dois deixando um pedaço de rasgado de pergaminho cair ao chão junto com uma grande pena vermelha brilhante.

- Acho que isso responde suas perguntas... - Harry murmurou vendo o namorado pegando o pedaço de pergaminho no chão.

**Nota de Autor**:

Ok. Eu sei que demorei muito dessa vez e que não mereço o perdão de vocês, então nem o pedirei. =\ Sinto muito mesmo pela demora. Mas a facul está ficando complicada e a cada dia que passa, sinto que meu dia tem menos horas do que o de costume.

Quanto ao capítulo, creio que não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava, mas, pelo menos, finalmente o que era o globo foi revelado. O que acharam desse mistério? Kkkkkkk O que acham que vai acontecer por lá? Sinceramente, eu não sei tudo o que vai acontecer, então estou aceitando sugestão.

A história já está em reta final... Pois é. A ideia inicial era ela ter uma continuação, mas sinto que me perdi no meio dessa história então acho que nem compensa pensar na continuação, mas, não precisam se preocupar que com certeza terminarei essa. Acho que deve faltar mais uns 2 capítulos e o epilogo para a felicidade geral dos meus leitores, se é que ainda existem ;P

Se possível, espero receber alguns comentários dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, mas sei que não tenho condição de pedir por isso depois de tanto tempo sem atualização.

Bom, já vou indo. Espero que tenham gostado de capítulo.

Super beijo meninas – super abraço, para algum menino perdido por aqui -,

_Yann_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

- Mas que merda! - Draco exclamou em alto assim que pegou a folha do chão. - Aquele velho maluco e gagá está de brincadeira comigo.

Harry que ainda segurava o livro aberto encarou o namorado abrindo a boca assustado antes de começar a gargalhar descaradamente. Ria tanto que até precisou segurar-se na prateleira cheia livro para que não caísse.

Sua barriga já começa a doer e por conta disso tentava parar aquele ataque de riso quando abriu os olhos reparando pela primeira vez que os havia fechado e reparou que o loiro o olhava irritado e tentando esconder todo o seu embaraço.

- O que foi? - Perguntou inocentemente o loiro.

- Eu... Você... Eu...

O moreno começou a juntar as ideias para formar alguma frase decente, mas antes que pudesse, sua imaginação viajou para um lugar completamente diferente de onde estavam e apenas podia se ver o diretor vestido como uma mistura de bobo da corte e palhaço brincando com o loiro que estava parecido com um boneco de madeira irritado xingando de tudo quanto era nome tudo e principalmente o velhinho brincalhão.

Com essas ideias em mente, Harry olhou para o loiro e começou a imaginá-lo com uma pele com aspecto de madeira vestindo um macacão verde e sapato vermelho; ainda podia imaginá-lo usando na cabeça um pequeno gorro que na ponta possuía um sino que ora ressoava com um som típico do sino, ora com a voz do loiro imitando-o com suas obscenidades sempre caminhando ou dançando conforme as ordens ditadas por Dumbledore.

Não aguentando, começou a rir novamente para seu azar uma vez que já se encontrava na mira de um olhar mortal lançado pelo loiro que batia seu pé incessantemente no chão com os braços cruzados.

- Quer rir mais um pouco da minha cara? – Tornou a perguntar indignado.

Harry olhou para o loiro e tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto algumas risadas ainda teimavam em aparecer do nada.

- Não estou rindo de você...

- Então qual é a graça? – Interrompeu.

- É... Eu... Você... Quer dizer, Dumbledore... Bem. Acho que não sei explicar direito. – Respondeu coçando a cabeça pensativo.

- Não custa tentar. – Draco comentou levemente curioso.

Pelo pouco que conhecera do loiro, Harry sabia que não iria ter sossego enquanto não explicasse o que o outro queria saber.

Mordeu o canto do lábio e olhou em volta procurando algo que pudesse auxilia-lo a explicar o que havia passado em sua mente. Sabia que aquilo custaria algumas pequenas maldições, mas não poderia fazendo nada.

Decidido a enfrentar logo a fera, já imaginando alguns contra-ataques que seriam inofensivos ao loiro, aproximou-se lentamente levantando sua mão para apoiá-la na face delicada do namorado.

Murmurou algumas palavras e logo deixou que as imagens que estavam em sua mente começassem a ser reproduzidas na outra, todas que pudessem explicar tudo aquilo, sem deixar nenhuma dúvida. Começou com os conceitos básicos, para só no final deixar que o loiro visse o que estava em sua mente.

Quando retirou sua mão da face do loiro e abriu os olhos, notou por um breve instante o que parecia ser um pequeno sorriso, mas apenas ficou na dúvida já que o namorado parecia indiferente a situação.

- Eu não...

Draco começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas naquele instante o moreno havia encurtado o pequeno espaço que existia entre ambos, o beijando suavemente. Logo o beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, menos puritano.

O menor empurrou Harry contra a outra estante de livros que se encontrava em sua frente e instintivamente, tinha sua mão explorando aquele corpo duma tonalidade um pouco mais escura que o seu, aquele corpo que fazia sua mente viajar pelo extremos do espaço instantaneamente.

Quando este sentiu as mãos maiores do moreno contra sua pele lisa e delicada não conseguiu conter um gemido que surgiu no canto mais remoto de seu ser.

Separou-se um pouco buscando um pouco mais de oxigênio, mas antes que pudesse ter abrir os seus olhos, acabou por morder os lábios do moreno com um pouco mais de força escutando-o gemer de prazer. Ouvir aquele som fez uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu ser o arrepiando intensamente e desejou poder sentir aquilo novamente.

Sem pudor algum, enfiou sua mão dentro das calças de Harry apertando com força aquelas nádegas tão atrativas que faziam toda a comunidade bruxa e trouxa suspirar de emoção. Friccionou seus corpos, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao escutar novamente aquele gemido, dessa vez um pouco mais alto que da outra vez e entrecortado com algumas pequenas quebras de continuidade.

- Draco... – Harry murmurou sem abrir os olhos diante de todas aquelas caricias. – Eu...

Não conseguiu continuar sua frase ao sentir dessa vez o loiro mordicando suavemente a pele de seu pescoço. Ora com força, ora delicadamente trilhando um caminho desconhecido para os dois, não que lhe fosse importante.

Os dois conseguiam sentir o quanto suas ereções estavam roçando duramente separadas exclusivamente por suas roupas e era possível perceber o quanto estavam loucas para se virem livres e apenas aproveitar aquelas milhões de sensações que enchiam seus corpos.

- Eu te quero... – Draco murmurou mordendo o pescoço do moreno antes de brincar com a pequena marquinha que havia ficado com o nariz. – Muito...

Harry abriu os olhos temendo estar sonhando com aquilo que havia acabado de escutar e abraçou o namorado o fazendo encolher um pouco nos braços.

- Quer dizer, não...

- Draco... – Harry começou afastando um pouco o loiro para poder encarar aquelas duas bolas prateadas que estavam cheia dos sentimentos confusos do dono. – Eu também te quero, muito.

- Harry...

- Mas isso não precisa ter pressa. – Interrompeu novamente o loiro sorrindo encorajadoramente. – Vou estar te esperando. Quando você estiver preparado. Não importa quanto tempo, eu vou te esperar.

Draco desviou seu olhar corando um pouco e deitou sua cabeça no ombro do outro abraçando o corpo protetor fortemente.

- Obrigado. – Disse por fim começando a desenhar alguns desenhos na costa do maior com o dedo nervoso. – Só mais um pouquinho.

- Não se preocupa com isso. – Falou sorrindo querendo mostrar o quanto estava bem com aquela situação com a voz. – Não sei quem fez isso com você, mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei. – Disse um pouco mais tranquilo. – Você deve ser o Grifinório com mais pudor que já existiu. – Terminou brincando.

- Hei! – Harry exclamou indignado. – Não é assim também, né. E o Neville? – Perguntou.

- Se você soubesse o que o Blaise me contou que Neville faz... – Draco respondeu sorrindo animado.

- Que? – Harry perguntou assustado. – Blaise e Neville? Sério?

- Sério. – respondeu. – Ele só tem cara de santo, mas entre quatro paredes... Diferente de você que parece pegar todo mundo, mas que não pega ninguém.

- Pelo menos eu fiquei com o mais bonitos de todos. – Rebateu a ofensa jogando com o orgulho do outro.

Draco riu e beijou o namorado delicadamente antes de se afastar um pouco para poder se recompor e ajeitar suas roupas.

- Vamos. – Falou pegando a mão de Harry e a segunda pista do chão voltando para algumas mesas que havia no cômodo. – Temos que achar algum mapa, Harry. Onde estão os mapas aqui?

- Não sei. – respondeu dando ombros – Vamos ter que procurar...

- Você vai procurar. – Interrompeu indignado. – Vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer e tomar, enquanto você procura. Certeza que o elfo não está aqui? – Terminou com uma pergunta fazendo uma careta.

- Sim. – respondeu rindo. – Dobby só vem aqui para limpar e abastecer a despensa.

O moreno roubou um beijo do namorado antes de sumir pelo meio das estantes de livro deixando o outro parado onde estava perdido em sua mente durante alguns instantes até saiu do transe e foi caminhando até a cozinha xingando intimamente o namorado por não ter um elfo decente para fazer aquele tipo de trabalho.

Assim que chegou ao destino, Draco simplesmente abriu a geladeira retirando tudo o que precisaria e os colocou em cima da mesa, separando três pares de fatias de pão do saco.

Rapidamente, os sanduíches já estavam prontos e deu uma grande mordida num deles, enquanto enchia dois grandes copos com o suco que havia sobrado da hora do almoço. Sorriu contente e colocou tudo dentro de uma cestinha que havia encontrado numa das portas dos armários da cozinha.

Tudo estava pronto. Agora só precisavam descobrir onde ficava aquele pontinho da folha de papel que Dumbledore havia enviado como segunda pista e finalmente poderiam partir para uma aventura.

Sempre sentira certa inveja dos amigos de Harry por sempre estarem juntos a ele em todas aquelas loucas aventuras. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas noites havia passado em claro imaginando fazer parte daquele grupo num desses momentos. Poder ajudá-los a resolver algum mistério, lutar bravamente contra as mais variadas criaturas... E agora ele iria. E não poderia estar mais contente por ela ser apenas com o _seu_ Harry.

Draco balançou a cabeça indignado com suas ações ultimamente e pegou a cesta indo em direção a biblioteca novamente, quando reparou uma sombra ao seu lado. Curioso olhou para o lado onde o dono dela estava.

Seu coração acelerou no mesmo instante em que havia reconhecido a pessoa, deixando cair tudo o que havia em sua mão e deu um passo para trás desejando se afastar dela.

- Não... – Disse assustado dando outro passo. – Você não...

- Você não pode fugir de mim, Draquinho. – O homem de olhos verdes comentou aproximando-se os dois passos rapidamente parando em frente ao loiro. – Você me pertence.

- Não! – Exclamou nervoso sentindo até seus ossos começarem a tremer levemente. – Eu... Harry.

- Harry? Harry Potter? – Questionou rindo animado encostando seu corpo em Draco. – Que patético! Você é meu e ninguém vai mudar isso. Ninguém!

O homem gritou nervoso assustando o sonserino que se encolheu amedrontado tentando se afastar, mas se deparou com a parede ao dar mais um passo para trás.

- Você já ficou tempo de mais longe. – Falou unindo seus corpos segurando o loiro pelo pescoço com um pouco de força. – Cansei dessa brincadeira Malfoy. Você deveria saber que no final você vai ficar comigo...

- Nun...

Draco, porém, não conseguiu completar sua frase ao sentir os lábios daquele ser sobre os seus. Sentia aquela língua áspera o obrigando a abrir a boca para fazer aquela boca sua; marcar o seu território sem se importar com os sentimentos do mais novo, ou seus desejos.

Sem desgrudar os lábios do loiro, o homem soltou o pescoço do loiro para rasgar a camisa que o outro usava deixando a mostra aquele corpo tão pálido e esguio. Ele começava a sentir o êxtase do prazer inundar seu sangue. Finalmente iria mais uma vez tomar aquele corpo e deixar-se tomar pelos seus instintos mais primitivos.

Quebrou o beijo com um sorriso pervertido no rosto e esfregou seu baixo ventre no corpo do menor querendo mostrar-lhe o quanto aquele beijo o havia deixado excitado pronto para mais uma vez.

- **HD** –

O loiro não conseguia pensar em nada. Sua mente estava presa em todas as suas recordações e memórias que tinha com aquele homem tão repugnante. Aquele cheiro forte de perfume barato o enjoava. O suor do outro parecia impregnar em sua pele tornando-a podre. Era isso que sentia em todos aqueles toques... Sentia-se tão violado, sentia-se a mais vil de todas as criaturas.

Ao sentir aquela língua asquerosa em contato com a sua desejou morrer. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo iria acontecer mais uma vez. Não queria. Mas havia aprendido da pior maneira que nada poderia fazer para impedir aquilo. Não tinha forças para afastá-lo de si; não importasse o quanto gritasse, ninguém viria em seu socorro.

E ainda existia aquela grande e maltratada mão ao redor de seu pescoço... Sentia que quanto mais resistisse, mais seria privado de oxigênio apenas para aumentar seu desespero.

"Por quê...", essa foi a última palavra que pensou antes de deixar seu corpo.

Tudo ao seu recor tornou-se preto; a força que existia em seu corpo parecia que o tinha deixado e que não conseguia controlar mais seus membros.

- **HD** -

Harry ainda procurava pelos mapas assoviando contente alguma música qualquer.

Não conseguia sentir-se mais feliz. Sem dúvida, aquela era a melhor férias que já tivera. Tinha Draco, por incrível que pareça, consigo e o amava muito. Adorava os beijos e os carinhos do outro, adorava acordar de manhã e ver o loiro ainda dormindo ao seu lado tranquilamente.

Havia se acostumado tão rapidamente com tudo aquilo que às vezes pensava que a qualquer momento iria escutar o despertador tocar para mais um dia de aula exaltante com milhares de tarefas e trabalhos para entregar.

Um sorriso apontou em seu rosto e pensou que sentiria falta daquilo tudo quando o mês terminasse e tivessem que voltar para a rotina da escola mais uma vez. Não sabia para Draco, mas sabia que sentiria saudades daquela detenção.

Ria interiormente quando sentiu uma pequena perturbação nas barreiras mágicas da casa. Parou intrigado o que estava fazendo e recitou um feitiço que o permitia ver se alguma coisa estava errada, mas nenhuma das barreiras havia sido quebrada.

- Draco! – Exclamou nervoso quase caindo da escada na qual estava quando o feitiço mostrou o loiro contra a parede.

Não acreditava que aquele homem do beco de Hogsmeade havia conseguido burlar todas aquelas magias de proteção que existia na casa de seus antepassados. Ninguém deveria conseguir fazer aquilo, ninguém exceto ele mesmo.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente tropeçando alguma vez em seus próprios pés e saltando os últimos degraus, começou a correr em direção a cozinha.

"Já estou chegando, dragãozinho", Harry pensou entrando em desespero por estar no cômodo mais afastado da cozinha de toda a casa.

- **HD** -

**Nota do autor****:**

E ai? Mais um capítulo! O que acharam? Bom? Péssimo?

Sei que estou demorando bastante para atualizar, mas pretendo terminar esta história antes da minha aula da facul começar (que é dia 22 de fevereiro – ou 04 de março, já que tudo tem um dia diferente -" ), então podem esperar que logo aparece outro capítulo por aqui... Infelizmente acho que mais dois ou 3. :P

Sei que _não mereço_ muito, mas **se puderem comentar irei gostar muito** e ficarei muito, muito contente (além de mais animado para atualizar mais rápido ainda)

Obrigado por continuarem lendo.

Beijos e abraços,

Yann

Ps.: Acho que minha correção não foi das melhores, então já pedirei imensas desculpas desde já


End file.
